Heart and Soul
by Aprian.K.Len
Summary: "Aku melihat dunia baru, sebuah masa depan yang baru. Aku masuk ke dalam dunia ini hanya untuk satu hal, sebuah kenangan, sebuah kenangan yang pernah aku buang, aku akan mengembalikannya walau aku akan menjadi abu sekalipun."My new FF, hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Wyrm's roar!

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~__  
__O genki desu ka, Minna_

Halo semua! Saya sudah selesai dengan fict saya yang sebelumnya, dan sekarang saya buat fict baru lagi XD  
Untuk fict-pict, saya mendapatkannya dari kenalan saya ^^ Tapi bukan dia yang punya hak ciptanya, saya gak tahu siapa yang buat, tapi saya berterimakasih untuk dia yang telah membuat gambar ini ^^

Ini fict tentang game, game, game, game... #PLAK *ketahuan authornya gamer  
Tapi jangan kira ini Cuma muter-muter di game nya aja, salah besar kalau ngira gitu! Nah, saya akan buat chapter pertama, nanti nilai aja gimana fict yang ini ya!

Oh iya, judul fict ini bukan dari nama game nya ^^

Oke! Ready? Go!

_A __Fantasy__ Fict from me_

_~Heart and Soul~_

_Main pair : __Kagamine Len__ & __Kagamine Rin__, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Special thanks to : Square-Enix and Tecmo_

_Summary :_

"_Aku melihat dunia baru, sebuah masa depan yang baru. Aku masuk ke dalam dunai ini hanya untuk satu hal, sebuah kenangan, sebuah kenangan yang pernah aku buang, aku akan mengembalikannya walau aku akan menjadi abu sekalipun.__"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING & RELEASE YOUR MIND!

Chapter 1 : Wyrm's Roar!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Hey lihat anak jabrik itu."

"Dia kan Kagamine Len..."

"Menjauh darinya, dia berbahaya."

Aku mendengar bisikan lagi, dimanapun aku pergi aku selalu 'terkenal'.

Aku sangat terkenal! Sangat populer! Bukan hanya di sekolah, aku bahkan terkenal di kalangan awam, aku dikenal sebagai _Exo_, atau singkatan dari _Exorcist _kalau kata orang. Sebenarnya itu hanya _game name_ ku, sekarang sudah tahun 2030, memang belum ada mobil terbang dan semacamnya, tapi sekarang dunia sedang tunduk dalam suatu program yang disebut _Teleportasi_.

Ituloh, dimana kita yang tadinya berdiam diri, kemudian wuussh! Kita hilang dalam sekali kedipan mata. Sekarang, dunia tengah dikendalikan oleh proyek setengah mati yang di jalankan oleh _Sky-scream_, organisasi yang memegang kendali penuh atas HAKI dari _Teleportasi_.

Sebuah game dikembangkan dalam pengembangan proyek ini, sebuah game medieval yang berseting di dunia bernama _Nova_, dunia dimana monster masih memiliki eksistensi, dunia dimana sihir merupakan pembangkit utamanya, dan kapal raksasa yang sering di sebut _Airship_ berterbangan bebas di angkasa hingga menutupi cahaya dari surga. Game ini bernama _Legend of Wyrm_ atau sering disingkat LoW.

Aku sudah bermain game ini sejak masih zaman _Open Beta_, hingga sekarang. Nama ku terkenal di seluruh penjuru _Nova_, sebagai pemain _Solo_ yang mengkhianati rasnya sendiri. Aku memiliki satu tujuan memainkan game ini, yaitu mencari kenangan yang pernah hilang.

"Eiiitss! Tunggu! Mau kemana jagoan kita yang satu ini?" Astaga aku lelah dihadang orang idiot.

"Kau mau apa Oliver?" Orang di depanku ini namanya Oliver, entah kenapa ia senang sekali mengajak ku duel, mungkin karena ia kesal tidak pernah menang dariku?

"Seorang _Necromancer_ yang disebut-sebut akan menjadi orang pertama yang menggapai _Fourth_ _Class_, kau mau kemana jagoan?" Astaga orang ini...

"Ayolah Oliver, aku lelah menanggapi _Rookie_ sepertimu... Aku akui kau memang hebat memegang kelas _Dragoon_, tapi bahkan kau tidak pernah bisa mengurangi _HP_ ku walau hanya seperempatnya... Dan hentikan ocehanmu soal _Fourth Class_, sudah ku katakan di LoW itu hanya mitos..."

"Len, Len, kau ini memang kurang menyenangkan.."

"Kurang menyenangkan darimana? Aku asyik kok! Nih lihat, Week! Week! Week!" Aku membuat wajah mengesalkan di hadapan Oliver, aku menjulurkan lidahku, aku menarik kantung mataku, aku bahkan memonyonkan mulutku, kurang lucu apa coba?

"Len, niat ngejek apa niat ngajak berantem?"

"Memang apa bedanya?"

Aku dan Oliver tertawa setelahnya, kami memang tidak pernah akur kalau soal siapa yang lebih kuat, tapi kami juga tidak akan berkelahi hanya untuk hal sepele seperti tadi.

"Len, kau mau _patch_ _Burstdrive_mu? Siang ini ada _update _baru loh."

Ah aku hampir lupa, kami memiliki sebuah _Headset_ yang selalu ada di leher kami, perangkat ini disebut _Burstdrive_, bukan hanya untuk masuk ke dalam game dan dunia virtual, tapi ini juga membantu kinerja otak kami menuju maksimal. Orang-orang suka menyebutnya _Sonicdrive_.

"Ah, maaf ya Oliver, hari ini aku ada keperluan, aku bisa _patch_ sendiri nanti."

Saat mendengar alasanku, alis Oliver naik sebelah.

"Aw! Len mau ke rumah sakit lagi ya? Mau jenguk bidadari cantikmu atau apalah itu? Hmm?"

Wajahku langsung memerah kusut mendengarnya.

"A-apanya yang bi-bidadari?! Di-dia cuma ke-ke-kenalanku kok!"

"Kenalan apa 'kenalan'?" Oliver menekankan kata kenalan yang kedua, aku langsung menaikan daguku dan berteriak kencang.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Aku bisa merasa Oliver sedang tertawa sekencang-kencangnya di belakangku.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Aku meniup-niup poni ku yang terjuntai ke dahi, rambutku ini jabrik dan pendek, tapi entah kenapa bisa ada poni yang terjuntai, padahal sudah kupotong berkali-kali, bahkan pernah kupangkas habis sampai hampir botak, hampir bukan botak beneran.

"Akhirnya sampai juga di rumah sakit."

Aku menghela nafasku dengan berat, aku sering datang ke rumah sakit ini. Tadinya aku ke rumah sakit ini saat awal-awal ada yang salah dengan _Burstdrive_ ku, saat aku periksa ke dokter, kerusakannya bisa merambat ke otak, sehingga aku sering terapi ke dokter di sini.

3 bulan yang lalu, saat terakhir aku terapi, aku melihat ada seorang gadis duduk di kursi roda, ia terlihat sangat kesepian, bahkan tidak ada orang yang mendorongkan kursi rodanya.

Sejak saat itulah, walau terapi ku sudah selesai, aku masih sering datang ke sini, katanya si dokter wajah idiot itu, dokter Kaito, nama gadis itu Rin atau itulah yang diebutkan dari mulut gadis itu, dia ditemukan lumpuh di depan rumah sakit pada malam 3 bulan yang lalu. Entah darimana dia datang, pihak rumah sakit berinisiatif merawatnya hingga ada orang yang mau mengambilnya. Kakinya lumpuh sejak ia ditemukan, entah kenapa tidak ada dokter yang tahu penyebab kelumpuhannya.

"Len, Len... Mau ketemu malaikatmu lagi?"

"Huwaa!"

Aku melonjak kaget saat sedang mengintip Rin yang sendirian di taman rumah sakit, dokter idiot ini asal ngagetin aja sih!

"Mau mu apa sih dokter idiot?!"

"Kalau mau ketemu Rin, hampirilah dia... Aku yakin dia tidak akan mengacuhkanmu."

Bener juga sih kata ini dokter.

"Eh, Kaito, nanti malam kau main?"

"Entah... Aku banyak tugas."

Ini rahasia, tapi Kaito juga main LoW, dia level 90, sama sepertiku... Level tertingginya 120, tapi ada juga yang bicara paling tinggi hanya 100... Entahlah, aku juga tidak pernah cari tahu.

"Sudah samperin sana!" Kaito mendorongku yang ada di balik pohon ke arah Rin. Rin langsung menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ngg.. Anu... Na-namaku Kagamine Len! Ma-maukah ka-kamu jadi temanku?!" Aku menunduk 90 derajat sambil menerjangkan tanganku lurus ke arah Rin. Tidak di duga ia tertawa pelan sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Salam kenal juga Len, aku Rin, cukup panggil aku Rin."

"Ngg... Anu... Kalau panggil Rin kayaknya terlalu akrab, nama keluarga mu apa? Kalau boleh tahu."

"Aku, tidak tahu... Yang kuingat hanya kata 'Rin'."

Benar kata Kaito, dia bahkan tidak ingat apapun.

"Anu, _Braindrive_ itu, sejak kapan kau menggunakannya?"

"Seminggu yang lalu, dokter Kaito memberikannya padaku, katanya benda ini mungkin bisa membantu kinerja otak dan syarafku supaya aku bisa menggerakan kakiku lagi, paling tidak."

"Rin, kamu, kamu mau nggak?"

"Mau apa?"

"Ki-kita main game bareng! Nanti aku bakalan temenin kamu! Nanti aku bakaln ngasih kamu pengalaman baru!"

Rin terlihat berpikir mengenai perkataanku, dia memegang dahunya dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Hmm, game seperti apa tepatnya itu?" Tanya Rin.

"Ini game VR, solanya kamu kan udah punya _Braindrive_, aku bisa kirimi kamu programnya, tapi ada satu syarat lagi..."

Ayo Len, kau harus berani! Berani! BERANI!

"Mau nggak kamu..."

Rin memiringkan kepalanya karena perkataanku yang putus-putus. Ayolah Len kamu harus berani!

"Rin, mau nggak kamu.."

"Woy Len!"

"Hiiy!"

Aku langsung bergidik kaget, siapa sih orang yang berani-beraninya ganggu waktu lagi tegang kayak gini sih?!

"Oliver! Buat apa juga sih kau ke sini?! Kayak gak ada kerjaan aja!"

"Emang aku gak ada kerjaan juga sih. Oh iya, Len, ini yang namanya Rin?"

"Iya, terus? Mau apa kau?"

"Len, gimana kalau kita ajak aja tinggal di rumah kita? Katamu dia gak punya tempat tinggal kan? Terus, rumah sakit juga lagi nyari tempat tinggal buat dia juga kan? Lumayan juga buat nemenin Yukari di rumah, lagian juga Yukari kan perempuan sendirian di rumah, mungkin dia bakalan seneng kalau kita ajak Rin tinggal bareng kita."

Aku langsung naik pitam, jadi ini alasan Oliver datang ke sini?!

"Oliver! Bodoh! Gak bisa baca suasana! Emangnya gak lihat? Tadi aku mau ajak Rin tinggal bareng, kan kalau berdua ngomongnya lebih romantis gimana gitu! Dasar bego!" Aku langsung menutup mulutku dan menoleh ke belakang dengan gerakan kaku, astaga! Aku lupa Rin juga ada di sini!

"Len, Len... Dasar gak punya urat malu. Nah Rin, jadi kamu mau tinggal bareng kita?"

Rin tertawa kecil sambil menghapus air mata di sudut matanya, ia mengangguk pelan sambil berkata.

"Iya, aku mau..."

Oh yeah! Makasih Tuhan! Mimpi apa coba semalem?

Ditengah pesta pora monolog yang kulakukan sendiri, Oliver lang sung menyeretku ke dalam rumah sakit.

"Nah sekarang ayo, kita masuk ke rumah sakit dan urus ketentuannya."

Aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali, oh iya dia benar juga. Yang penting, malam ini rumah kami akan bertambah satu orang penghuni!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

BRAK!

"Kami pulang!"

Pletak!

Apa-apaan ini! Baru juga masuk rumah, kepala ku kena sendok sayur yang melayang menikung dari arah dapur!

"Aduh... Sakit..." Aku berlutut sambil memegangi dahiku yang memerah karena lemparan menikuk tadi.

"Sudah ku katakan 'kan Len! Kalau masuk ke rumah jangan banting pintu!"

"Itu tidak penting! Yukari! Kita sekarang punya teman penghuni baru!"

Klontang! Pyar! Prang!

Dari arah dapur langsung terdengar segala macam benda berjatuhan.

"Apa itu benar?!"

Yukari langsung mengalihkan pandangan dariku menuju Rin. Ia langsung melemparku yang ada di dihadapan Rin dan mengelus-elus pipi Rin.

"Akhirnya ada perempuan lain! Aku sudah hampir muak terus bersama dua laki-laki gila ini! Dan lagi kulitmu lembut! Aku Yukari! Siapa namamu?"

"Ri-Rin.."

"Lihat itu! Yukari! Dia ketakutan!" Oliver yang mendorong kursi roda Rin langsung membentak Yukari karena terlalu berlebihan.

"Ah ma-maaf... Karena kita ada memiliki teman baru, sekarang, ayo kita rayakan dengan pesta _yakiniku_!"

Aku yang tadinya masih dengan posisi kepala di bawah dan kaki di atas di sudut ruangan langsung berlari dengan semangar karena mendengar kata _yakiniku_.

"Oh yeah! Kita pesta malam ini!"

.

.

.

"Jadi, kamu darimana Rin?"

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu."

"Syudah bwerhwenti menwanyakan Rwin twerus!"

"Len! Habiskan dulu makanan di mulutmu bodoh!"

Pletak!

"Aduh!"

"Bwahahahaha! Kepala Len langsung benjol tingkat 4!"

Dan seperti itulah malam baru pertama kami bersama Rin berlalu.

Aku dan Oliver sudah kekenyangan, Yukari masih mencuci peralatan dapur, Rin diam di depan meja sambil memasukan kakiknya ke dalam meja penghangat. TV menyala di hadapan Rin, aku yang masih punya pertanyaan kepada Rin langsung menghampirinya dari tidur malas ku di lantai.

"Jadi Rin, apa kau mau bermain game yang ku katakan tadi?"

"Baiklah, kenapa tidak?" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku ikutan tersenyum dan menyuruhnya memakai _Braindrive _nya.

"Pakai _Braindrive _mu, akan ku kirimkan aplikasi game nya."

Ia memakai _Headset_ di lehernya di kepalanya, tanganku langsung bergerak-gerak menyentuh udara hampa, jika dilihat dari luar aku hanya menekan-nekan ruangan kosong, tapi sebenarnya _Braindrive_ memunculkan berbagai menu dan _window_ seperti kita memakai komputer.

"Rin, nyalakan _add-hoc_ mu, aku akan mengirimnya lewat _LAN_."

Rin ikutan menyentuh ruang hampa di depannya, dalam hitungan menit, program yang ku maksud sudah terkirim.

"Malam ini kau jangan langsung tidur, akan kuberi instruksi sedikit."

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Malamnya aku mengajak Rin ke pekarangan rumah. Aku mendorong kursi roda Rin ke taman di depan rumah.

"Rin, ketika kau masuk ke dalam game, kau akan mendapatkan pilihan untuk mengubah tampilanmu, menentukan nama untuk karakter game mu, dan memilih ras. Aku menyarankan untuk langsung memilih _custom _lalu _default_, perintah ini akan langsung memilihkan pengaturan yang cocok untuk pemula, dia akan memilihkan penampilan yang sesuai dan ras yang tepat, untuk nama, terserah kau mau pakai apa. Tapi lebih baik kau beritahu aku sekarang, supaya aku langsung bisa memantaumu begitu kau masuk ke dalam game, kau akan di arahkan langsung ke daerah asal dari rasmu. Mengerti?"

Rin mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi nama apa yang akan kau pilih?" Tanyaku.

"Cukup 'Rin' saja, memang siapa namamu?"

"Kau yakin Rin? Namaku Exo, tolong jangan suka menyebarkan namaku, aku tidak mau hal buruk terjadi padamu."

"Ya aku yakin, baiklah jika itu maumu."

Aku mendorong Rin masuk, dan menggendongnya ke tempat tidurnya di samping tempat tidur Yukari.

"Buka aplikasi gamenya, dan klik tombol start, aku akan menunggumu.

"Baiklah... Selamat malam Len."

"Selamat malam.."

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Dimana ini?"

Aku menoleh ke arah sebuah avatar baru yang tergeletak di sampingku, aku menyapanya dengan senyuman.

"Selamat datang di _Legend of Wyrm_, Rin."

Rin mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, dia pasti bingung melihatku.

"Kau siapa, tuan?"

"Aku Exo, atau yang kau kenal dengan nama Len." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau Len?!" Rin langsung berdiri.

"Kenapa rambutnya panjang dan dikuncir begitu? Penampilanmu sangat berbeda!" Rin menunjuk ku, kemudian ia melihat dirinya di pantulan air.

"Ini aku?! Kenapa rambutku pendek?! Kemana rambut panjangku?!"

"Kita ada di dalam LoW, di dunia bernama _Nova_, penampilan kita di atur ulang, dan rasmu... Kau _Elf_ ya? Aku beri tahu hal menarik, _Elf_ merupakan salah satu ras yang bisa terbang."

"Benarkah? Aku juga bisa berdiri!" Rin baru sadar jika sedari tadi dirinya sedang berdiri, ia terlihat sangat senang, ia melompat-lompat hingga tidak sadar, sayap hijau transparan keluar dari punggungnya.

"Apa ini Len?"

"Itu sayap, kau bisa menggunakannya untuk terbang."

"Wah... Hebat! Terimakasih Len! Oh iya Len, rasmu itu apa? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Jika aku seorang _Elf_, seharusnya aku ada di daerah asalku."

"Aku menggunakan _bug_, sejenis gangguan system untuk mengirim mu ke sini, di sini adalah _Ancient Forest_, salah satu wilayah ras _Ancient_ dan merupakan wilayah netral, kita aman di sini, karena di sini jarang ada pertarungan. Rasku adalah _Diakon_, rasku disebut ras terkutuk."

Aku berdiri dan menunjukan sayap malaikat berbulu hitam yang hanya setengah.

"Inilah alasannya kenapa rasku terkutuk, rasku adalah ras dengan kekuatan sihir yang hebat dengan penampilan satu sayap, sehingga sering di sebut ras terkutuk. Kebanyakan ras _Diakon_ adalah PK atau penjarah..."

"Menurutku, sayapmu indah Len." Mataku terbelalak, baru kali ini ada yang berkata seperti itu padaku.

"Jadi Len, kenapa kau menggunakan _bug _ di dalam game? Bukankah itu curang?"

"Aku... Punya alasan tersendiri.."

Aku menundukan kepalaku, kemudian menengadahkannya...

"Ayo Rin, kita ke kota terdekat, akan kucarikan peratalan yang bagus untukmu, sebelum itu, mumpun kita ada di luar kota, kita bisa berburu monster hingga kau level 10, sekarang kau masih _novice_, kelas awal dari permainan ini, pada level 10 nanti, kau bisa memilih kelasmu selanjutnya."

Aku berjalan duluan di depan Rin, tapi Rin masih diam. Pupil mata Rin tiba-tiba membentuk _Lacryma_ atau lingkaran sihir. Aku penasaran, apa yang terjadi?

"Ada apa Rin?" Tanyaku.

"Len, aku rasa... Aku tahu masalahmu... Dan aku juga merasa, aku kenal tempat ini... Len, kau kenal seorang perempuan berambut _teal_?"

Aku langsung membatu di tempat, apa yang dia bicarakan? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

Aku langsung berbalik, mengeluarkan sihir dari tanganku dan menerjang ke hadapan Rin.

"Rin, bagaiman kau bisa tahu?" Tanyaku sambil mengarahkan sihir itu di wajah Rin.

"Len, aku mengerti, terkadang orang yang paling menyenangkan, adalah orang yang paling menyeramkan... Aku mendapat penglihatan, entah darimana, tapi Len, kau harus mempercayaiku, ceritakan padaku masalahmu.. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyebarkannya..."

Aku menurunkan tangan kiriku, kemudian berjalan menjauhi Rin.

"Maaf Rin, tapi aku belum siap, sekarang ayo kita naikan level mu dulu."

Rin mengikutiku perlahan, malam itu, aku merasa, ada yang tidak beres dengan semua ini, bagaimana bisa Rin langsung mengetahuinya?

Miku... Apa kau yang melakukannya?

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 1 selesai!

Nah saya kembali lagi dengan fict baru, gimana nih menurut kalian? Untuk penjelasan saya akan menjelaskannya di chapter selanjutnya, dan untuk sedikit info, armor Len di dalam game, sama dengan yang ada di gambar fict ini ^^

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter pertama fict baru ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Requiem

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~__  
__O genkidesuka, Minna?_

Halo lagi semua, saya bahagia karena fict ini gak mati T_T

Nanti saya bakal nambahin etimologi soal kata-kata (semacam kata itu darimana asalnya saya dapet, buat kata ingame)

Oke! Ready? Go!

_A __Fantasy__Fict from me_

_~Heart and Soul~_

_Main pair :__Kagamine Len__&__Kagamine Rin__, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer :Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Special thanks to : Square-Enix and Tecmo_

_Summary :_

"_Aku melihat dunia baru, sebuah masa depan yang baru. Aku masuk ke dalam dun__ia__ ini hanya untuk satu hal, sebuah kenangan, sebuah kenangan yang pernah aku buang, aku akan mengembalikannya walau aku akan menjadi abu sekalipun.__"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, ataupercakapansecaratidaklangsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold ataukapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING & RELEASE YOUR MIND!

Chapter 2 : Requiem

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Suasana masih sangat hening di antara mereka berdua. Terutama Rin yang merasa sangat menyesal karena asal bicara di depan Len. Len juga masih tidak berkata apa-apa ia masih bingung kenapa Rin bisa langsung tahu. Seingat Len hanya dua orang yang tahu akan hal ini, Len sendiri dan orang 'itu'.

Len membuka layar window di hadapannya. Ia terlihat mengotak-atik sesuatu dari sana.

"Rin, buka layar window mu… Terima apa saja yang tertulis di sana."

"Eh? Uhm.."

Rin pertama agak bingung ketika melihat nya, bingkai _invite_ tersebut rada bergoyang dan kabur. Rin langsung saja menerimanya tanpa berani bertanya.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Rin di selimuti sebuah pelindung, sepertinya status pelindung.

"Apa ini Len?"

Rin akhirnya bertanya karena kelewat penasaran, Len berhenti dan menjelaskannya.

"Aku hanya mengajakmu melakukan _party_. Umumnya _party_ tidak bisa dilakukan jika jarak level antara anggota _party_ lebih dari 10 level. Kau masih level 0 dan aku level 90. Aku seharusnya menggunakan sistem _mentor_ atau guru, dimana level ku akan diturunkan menjadi 5 level di atasmu untuk membantumu _hunting_ tanpa harus menghilangkan _skill_ yang aku punya, hanya penurunan status dan level. Aku menggunakan sedikit _bug,_ akan lama jika menggunakan sistem _mentor_ di sini, karena monster di sini rata-rata level 50 ke atas… Hanya dengan mengalahkan sekitar 8-9 monster di sini bisa langsung membuatmu level 10 dan segera mengambil kelas. Aku tidak ingin mengambil jalan lama."

Len menjelaskan dengan detail, Rin mengangguk mengerti. Tapi Rin kemudian bertanya lagi.

"Jika memang poin pengalaman monster di sini setinggi itu, kenapa kau tidak hunting untuk naik level?"

Len agak tersentak, benar juga, Rin tidak tahu kondisi level 90.

"Level 90 mengalami sedikit kesulitan, _experience point_ atau poin pengalaman yang kami dapatkan sangat sedikit, mengalahkan 50 monster berlevel 50 lebih tidak akan menambahkan lebih dari 4% poin kami yang berlevel 90, dan untuk itu ini membutuhkan waktu lama. Dan lagi, setiap 2 minggu kami yang berlevel 90 akan di _reset_ poin pengalamannya menjadi 0 kembali oleh sistem. Orang-orang yang berlevel 90 kebanyakan menyerah dan menikmati level mereka yang ada, sisanya bekerja sama membuat _party_ untuk bisa mempercepat kenaikan level mereka, tapi satu _party_ level 90 jarang hingga berjumlah 5 orang, kebanyakan hanya 3 orang, dan itu tidak bisa memenuhi poin pengalaman untuk naik ke level 91. Paling tidak harus ada 5 orang level 90 dalam 1 _party_ untuk bisa memenuhi kuota poin pengalaman untuk bisa naik level 91 dalam 2 minggu dengan hunting sekitar 10 hari berturut-turut selama 6 jam waktu dunia nyata. Tapi banya orang yang menganggap hal itu mustahil, selain para level 90 yang menyerah, banyak juga _player_ level 90 meninggikan ego mereka sehingga para level 90 jarang berkumpul, tetapi membuat fraksi-fraksi sendiri, mereka saling bermusuhan karena ego, mereka tidak terima jika ada orang lain yang naik level duluan. Itulah alasannya level 90 adalah level tertinggi untuk sekarang."

"Memangnya batas level nya, level berapa?" Tanya Rin lagi.

"Ada yang bilang 100, ada yang bilang 120. Tapi belum ada yang bisa membuktikannya, dan _developer_ LoW tidak memberi petunjuk apapun mengenai batas level."

"Len, apa kau tidak pernah diburu karena menggunakan bug?"

"Aku sudah disebut sebagai _exorcist_, banyak yang mengira aku yang terburuk. Aku meninggalkan rasku sendiri, dan menggunakan _bug_ yang hanya bisa aku yang menggunakannya, tentu banyak yang membenciku. Itulah alasannya aku tidak ingin kau menyebarkan namaku, aku takut kau terkena bahaya karena aku…"

Len menunduk dan kembali menghadap ke depan, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya diikuti Rin.

"Rin, kau tidak perlu bertarung, aku hanya harus mencari musuh dan kau tidak perlu terluka. Tunggulah sampai kau mempunya kelas sendiri."

Rin mengangguk paham, dan suasana kembali hening.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"_Hellblaster_!"

Len menggunakan kemampuan _black_ _magic_ nya untuk menghabisi beberapa monster _undead_, Len menggunakan kemampuannya dalam memberi berbagai status buruk seperti menurunkan HP lawan dengan cepat dan menurunkan _limit_ HP nya sehingga HP musuh tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi. Rin yang melihatnya tercengang, Len ternyata tahu cara mengalahkan musuh secara cepat. Tidak salah Len dihitung sebagai pemain yang sering dibicarakan.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga secara tidak sengaja menemukan teriakan yang sangat keras di tengah hutan. Len yang mendengarnya langsung berkeringat sambil berkata 'tidak mungkin' dengan pelan.

"Ada apa Len?"

"Tch! Aku tidak sangka sistem akan memberi pemain pemula dengan hal seperti ini!"

Len mengambil tangan Rin dan mengajaknya berlari, Rin yang tidak bis mengikuti langkah kaki Len, agak terseret di awal.

"Len! Tunggu, biarkan aku berdiri!"

"Cepat, kita tidak bisa membuang waktu!"

Terdengar suara debuman yang menggetarkan daerah sekitar, Len makin berkeringat dingin, sedangkan Rin masih kebingungan. Len akhirnya mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya yang hanya sebelah tubuh dan menggendong Rin pergi. Rin yang kaget langsung menutup matanya ketika digendong Len ala pengantin dan membawa Rin terbang dengan cepat.

"Ada apa Len?!"

Len memberi isyarat dengan matanya untuk melihat ke bawah. Pada awalnya Rin sempat terkejut, namun kemudian Rin menangkap sosok itu dengan tatapan takjub. Rin bertanya-tanya, apa itu monster atau termasuk _boss_.

"Apa itu Len?" Tanya Rin ketika mereka berdua sudah cukup jauh untuk bisa kembali ke darat.

"Fiuh… Untung kita bisa cepat…"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Itu salah satu naga penjaga dunia, dia bukan monster biasa atau _field boss_. Aku mengatakan nama game ini adalah _Legend of Wyrm_ kan? Itulah alasannya.." Len kembali menunjuk naga yang dimaksud.

"Dunia ini di jaga oleh 8 makhluk raksasa yang disebut _wyrm_, atau sering disebut sebagai _elder_. Salah satunya adalah naga itu, naga itu bernama _Shin-ryuu_. Naga putih yang merupakan makhluk alami di daerah _ancient_. Setiap wilayah suatu ras, ada satu makhluk besar seperti itu yang akan muncul secara _random_ pada waktu tertentu. Ada 8 ras, berarti ada 8 penjaga. Makhluk seperti itu tidak bisa dibunuh, tapi bisa ditantang untuk mendapatkan beberapa _item_ langka. Seperti pedangku ini, aku mendapatkannya dari _Bahamut_, makhluk yang ada di wilayah ras _Diakon_."

Len menunjukan pedangnya, ia mengeluarkan pedang itu dari tempatnya. Pedang itu merupakan pedang bermata dua dengan ukiran sihir di badannya.

"Namanya _Abelisk_, pedang yang mengambil kekuatan sihir penggunanya untuk menyerap dan mempelajari kemampuan suatu lawan."

Rin masih terkagum-kagum melihat pedang itu, ia melompat-lompat meminta untuk mencoba memegang pedang itu, tapi ditolak oleh Len. Rin bersikeras ingin memegangnya dan pada akhirnya Rin mengambilnya paksa dengan cepat. Hal aneh terjadi ketika Rin memegang pedang itu, dari pedang itu muncul duri yang langsung menembus telapak tangan Rin, dengan reflek Rin melempar pedang itu. Pedang itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang melata dan kembali ke sarung pedang Len.

Len berkacak pinggang melihat HP Rin langsung menurun drastis dan memasuki tahap _critical_.

"Sudah kubilang kan…"

"A-apa itu…" Tanya Rin sambil menitikan air mata.

Len mendekati Rin dan mengeluarkan sihir untuk menyembuhkan status Rin.

"Pedang ini hanya aku yang bisa pegang, ia menolak jika ada orang selain aku yang pegang." Jawab Len.

Rin menunduk sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Len dan Rin sampai di daerah aman. Sebuah kota.

Kota itu bernama Spee, sebuah kota yang masih ada di dalam daerah ras _ancient_.

"Nah sekarang Rin, kau mau memilih kelas apa?"

"Memang ada apa saja?"

"_Knight, Archer, Acolyte, Morion.._"

Belum sempat Len menyelesaikan perkatannya, Rin langsung nyeletuk dengan cepat.

"_Archer!_"

"Kenapa kau mau menjadi kelas pemanah? Mereka kan boros biaya, kau harus selalu membeli ratusan anak panah untuk sekali panah."

"Yahh…" Rin langsung lemas ketika mendengar penjelasan Len, tapi kemudian Len menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Yah kalau kau bisa menguasai sihir yang bertipe angin, kau tidak akan pernah kehabisan panah dan tidak perlu membeli panah.." Ucap Len sambil mendongakan kepalanya.

Len tidak berani menatap wajah Rin, karena Len sudah bisa menebak seperti apa binaran wajah Rin ketika Len menjelaskan demikian. Bagi Len, wajah Rin yang sudah penasaran tidak bisa ditolak.

"Len.."

"Len.."

"Len.."

Rin terus menarik-narik jubah Len sepanjang perjalanan, akhirnya Len mengalah dan tidak kuat lagi.

"Ba-baiklah! Kita akan ke NPC yang menyediakan lisensi _Archer_!"

"Yay!"

Len dan Rin pergi ke sebuah pondok di pinggir kota, di sana ada seorang _elf_ perempuan yang memegang busur panjang dengan pose anggun.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" NPC itu berkata dengan formal sambil tersenyum manis, di atas kepalanya ada tulisan Edel.

"Anak ini ingin mempelajari satu lisensi _Archer_, bisa anda mengurusnya?" Tanya Len kepada NPC itu sambil menunjuk Rin.

"Baiklah, sang petualang Exo, apa anda pasangannya?"

Wajah Len langsung memerah padam ketika mendengar kata 'pasangan', maksud dari kata tersebut adalah apa Len merupakan suami Rin dalam game.

"Bu-bukan! Sudah cepat urus lisensi untuk anak ini!" Len berkata judes dan berbalik menjauhi Rin dan NPC itu… Rin agak kebingungan kenapa Len, sedangkan si NPC wanita tertawa dengan anggun.

.

.

.

"Len! Len! Aku sudah selesai! Ujiannya tidak terlalu sulit ternyata!"

Rin kembali menghampiri Len dengan penampilan baru, rambutnya yang pendek sudah tidak tergerai tapi diikat _side-ponytail_, ia membawa busur di tangannya dan sebuah _quiver_ di punggunya. Bajunya terbuat dari kain yang dilapisi kulit hewan kering, Rin menggunakan sebuah _spats_ yang dipadu dengan rok pendek. Penampilan _Archer_ yang paling awal.

"Yah, yah… Sekarang kau bisa memilih sub kelas."

Rin memiringkan kepalanya sambil memiringkan badannya.

"Apa itu sub kelas?"

"Cabang sampingan dari suatu kelas, ini berguna dalam ekonomi pemain. Kau bisa menjadi _enchanter_, _chef_, _writer_, _inventor, _atau _item hunter_."

"Ah! Aku mengerti pekerjaan yang lainnya, tapi apa tugas seorang _item hunter_?"

"Mereka seperti pemburu harta, mereka bisa merasakan sebuah _item_ yang ada di sebuah tempat, mereka juga bisa mengidentifikasi _item_ dalam suatu _dungeon_."

"Aku jadi _chef _ saja deh kalau begitu! Kau apa Len?"

Len sedang mengotak-atik layar window nya lagi, ia mengatur sub kelas untuk Rin dan menunjukan sub kelasnya.

"Aku seoran _enchanter_, aku menempa dan membuat peralatan bertarung ku sendiri. Aku bisa membuatkanmu sesuatu jika kau mendapat barang bagus dan levelmu sudah tinggi." Kata Len dengan datar.

"Oh begitu, oh ya, sedari tadi aku penasaran, bagaimana penghitungan waktu di LoW?"

" 1 detik di dunia nyata sama dengan sekitar 16 detik di sini, dengan kata lain 1 menit sama dengan 16 menit. Kau bisa hitung sisanya."

Ketika mereka sedang berkeliling kota untuk mencari perlengkapan tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu orang yang mereka kenal.

"Yo Exo! Kenapa kau ada di daerah _Ancient_?"

"Halo Len.."

"Melody, berhenti panggil aku dengan nama asliku dalam game."

"Siapa mereka Len?" Rin bertanya siapa laki-laki yang memakai perban mata dan perempuan yang memakai jaket dengan tudung kelinci di hadapan mereka.

"Mereka? Masa' kau tidak tahu? Mereka Yukari dan Oliver. Nama game Oliver adalah Kain, dan nama game Yukari adalah Melody."

"Halo Rin, aku Kain, aku seorang _Dragoon_."

"Aku Melody, aku _Kaisermage_, wah Rin! Kau sangat imut! _Archer _ ya?"

Yukari langsung menerjang Rin dan mengelus-elus pipinya dengan pipi Rin. Rin terus berkata cukup, tapi Yukari pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Exo!"

Len menoleh karena ada orang yang memanggilnya, Len berbalik kebelakang, di sana ada dua orang gadis dengan _halo_ di atas kepalanya.

"Kita akan membahas strategi _Battel Royal_, kau harus kabari pemimpin ras mu!"

"Itu benar, Kita akan melawan ras _Gnoma dan Undine_."

"Siapa mereka Len?"

"Orang dari ras _Ancient,_ sang _Idol_, Anon dan Kanon."

"Yosh! Salam kenal!"

"Sa-salam kenal."

"_Idol,_ mereka idola di game ini?"

"Bukan Rin, _Idol_ adalah pecahan dari kelas _Archer_, mereka bertugas member _support_ pada pertarungan dan menyerang secara jarak dekat." Jelas Yukari.

"Apa semua ras _Ancient_ memiliki lingkaran seperti itu?" Tanya Rin lagi.

"Iya, itu ciri khas mereka, _Halo_, dan mereka punya sepasang sayap putih, kebalikan dari ras _Diakon _yang warnanya hitam. Tapi mereka punya sepasang, tidak cuma sebelah." Jelas Oliver.

"Apa itu _Battle Royal_?" Tanya Rin lagi.

"Sebuah _event_ dimana dua ras bersekutu untuk melawan dua ras lain yang juga bersekutu, biasanya taruhannya wilayah atau sejumlah kekayaan dari suatu ras. Saat ini hanya ras _Ancient_ yang masih mau bersekutu dengan _Diakon_, ras lain menganggap _Diakon_ adalah ras yang buruk." Jawab Len.

"Itu benar Rin, kau _Elf _kan? Jangan sekali-kali menyebutkan Exo jika suatu saat kau kembali ke rasmu, atau kau bisa mendapat masalah." Titah Kanon.

Len berpikir, kenapa _Gnoma_ dan _Undine_ ingin mengadakan _Battle Royal_. Parahnya, _Gnoma_ adalah tempat orang itu berada… Mikuo… Adik dari Miku…

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Sesi etimologi (sesi ini akan menjelaskan kata yang menurut saya asing di telinga para readers :3 ):

Diakon : Kata ini diambil dari pengucapan deacon, yang berarti pelayan yang dipakai dalam konteks gereja-gereja agama katolik. Dalam kontek Jepang, kata diakon juga merupakan kata lain dengan arti "dark elf".

Ancient : Kenapa saya menggunakan kata ini sebagai bentuk ras? Karena kata "kuno" bisa berarti "suci" atau "diberkahi". Dari sini saya berinisiatif member ras ancient tampilan halo (lingkaran di atas kepala) dan sepasang sayap seperti malaikat.

Gnoma : Merupakan pengucapan lama dari makhluk misterius di tanah bernama gnome. Saya member mereka penampilan setengah iblis, dalam artian ras ini berciri khas tanduk di kepalanya.

Untuk Undine dan Elf sudah tahu kan? Masih ada 3 ras lagi yang akan saya sebutkan minggu depan

.

Gimana soal chapter ini? Belum ada yang dapet konfliknya? Sebenarnya konflik dari cerita ini bukan konflik game, tapi diluar game ^^

Saatnya balas anonym review :

* * *

-To reviewer named Dante :

* * *

Iyanih balik lagi XD

Ini dah lanjut! Makasih ya dah review~

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian chapter yang satu ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 : Opposite_

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~__  
__O genkidesuka, Minna?_

Kita coba kembali ke awal, kenapa saya menuliskan special thanks di bawah?

Kalau soal Square-Enix mah pasti udah banyak yang tahu, developer itu inspirasy saya ngebuat fict ini, untuk khusunya game mereka Final Fantasy dan Kindom Hearts Series... Developer J-RPG kesukaan saya ^^

Sedangkan Tecmo, kenapa ada di sana? Apa karena DoA? Ninja Gaiden? Atau game mereka bergenre action yang lain? Mungkin bukan ya... Memang game mereka juga gak sedikit yang genre action, tapi modelnya kebanyakan arcade, dan saya gak terlalu suka main model arcade... Nanti juga tahu kenapa ada nama Tecmo di sana, akan terbukti di akhir fict ini nanti apa yang membuat ada nama Tecmo di Desclaimer ^^

_Daripada banyak omong, langsung mulai ya!_

_A __Fantasy Fict from me_

_~Heart and Soul~_

_Main pair :Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Special thanks to : Square-Enix and Tecmo_

_Summary :_

"_Aku melihat dunia baru, sebuah masa depan yang baru. Aku masuk ke dalam dunia __ini hanya untuk satu hal, sebuah kenangan, sebuah kenangan yang pernah aku buang, aku akan mengembalikannya walau aku akan menjadi abu sekalipun."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING & RELEASE YOUR MIND!

Chapter 3 : Opposite

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

BRAK!

"Apa-apaan ini?! Jangan menipuku!"

"Tapi tuan, ini informasi penting! Aku tidak akan meringankan harga bahkan kepada petualang sekalipun!"

"Baiklah! Aku pergi!"

BRAK!

Len keluar dari sebuah bar, sepertinya ia habis bernegosiasi dengan seorang NPC di sana mengenai sebuah informasi... Tapi ada kesalahan di proses negosiasinya.

"Apa-apaan itu?! Satu juta munny dan seribu gold point hanya untuk informasi seorang gadis?! Kemana Kaito saat ini! Dia tidak ada saat aku butuhkan! Dasar idiot! Jika begini aku tidak bisa mencari dia..."

Len marah-marah sendiri di kota bagian barat, kota bernama Bullba , tepatnya di daerah ras _Sylph_. Daerah ras _Sylph_, seperti yang kita tahu, merupakan hutan yang sangat luas, hampir tidak ada tanah kosong... Sesuai dengan ciri ras mereka yang merupakan teman dari alam. Ciri khas para _Sylph_ adalah berambut hijau dengan telinga seperti para _Elf_, tapi _Sylph_ tidak punya sayap.

Len muring-muring di jalan, dilihat oleh para petualang lain dan NPC atau orang pirbumi yang tengah bernegosiasi di sepanjang jalan, kemudian dalam sekejap Len menjadi bahan pembicaraan, bagaimana tidak? Len merupakan pemain terkenal, wajahnya dikenal banyak orang. Di Bullba banyak aksi jual-beli, Bullba merupakan kota pasar dan tempat terbesar untuk mencari _item_ jenis tanaman dan juga 'informasi'.

Len berjalan sendirian di kota, Rin ikut dengan Oliver dan Yukari. Len menyuruh mereka berdua melatih Rin soal para monster dan gameplay LoW. Len takut jika Len selalu menggunakan cara 'curang' dengan mengajak Rin _party_ dengannya, nantinya Rin akan memiliki ketergantungan lebih terhadap Len. Len menyuruh Oliver dan Yukari melakukan sistem _mentor_ agar Rin juga bisa merasakan sensasi dari bertarung, secara dalam sistem _mentor_ level Yukari dan Oliver diturunkan menjadi sedikit lebih tinggi dari level Rin agar bisa mengajarkan Rin cara bertarung. Semua _skill_ dan kemampuan bertarung Oliver dan Yukari tidak menghilang, hanya status mereka yang diturunkan. Jadi Oliver dan Yukari masih bisa mengeluarkan Rin dari masalah andaikan saat Rin bertarung sendiri Rin mendapat kesulitan yang berarti. Sekedar memberitahu, level Oliver adalah 80 dan level Yukari adalah 75.

"Sekarang kemana aku harus pergi? Apa Kaito tidak main malam ini? Ini sudah hampir 3 hari di dalam game hanya tersisa 2 hari di dalam game sebelum pagi..."

Len bingung kemana lagi dia harus mencari informasi, informan dari orang pribumi masih kurang bisa dipercaya, karena mereka selalu meminta bayaran yang tidak masuk akal, itulah pikir Len, belum tentu informasi dari mereka berguna.

"Aku akan pergi ke tempat kakak, mungkin dia bisa membantu... Tapi... KENAPA AKU MALAS SEKALI PINDAH KOTA LAGI?!"

Malangnya nasibmu Len...

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Sekarang kita coba lihat sebentar keadaan Rin, Oliver dan Yukari.

"_Bursting point_!"

Rin menembakan panah lurus ke depan, panah itu membara dengan api dan membuat ledakan setelah menancap ke dada musuh.

"Teruskan Rin!" Yukari berteriak memberi semangat.

"Jika kau naik level, kita bisa langsung ke NPC untuk menaikan status kelas mu!" Teriak Oliver.

Rin sudah level 19, satu level lagi dia bisa memilih ingin menjadi apa ke depannya. Semua kemampuan dasar seorang pemanah yang belum naik kelas, hanya kemampuan menembak satu target, walau beberapa seragannya ada yang berdampak besar, namun _Archer_ masih tidak bisa menangani musuh lebih dari 2 sekaligus.

"Aku harus membunuh berapa _Wolf_ lagi?" Tanya Rin.

"Mungkin sekitar 10 lagi." Jawab Yukari.

"Kenapa kalian tidak membantuku sih?!"

"Kami ini hanya mengawasi, itulah gunanya _mentor_ atau guru... Jika kau terdesak baru kami turun tangan... Lagipula kami terus mengawasi HP dan MP mu, jadi jangan khawatir." Jawab Oliver.

Rin menggembungkan pipinya, 'ternyata punya level kecil itu nggak enak!' Pikirnya. Rin harus melakukan semuanya sendiri sebelum bisa membentuk _party_ agar bisa bertarung bersama teman-temannya. Tapi kemudian Rin teringat Len, Len mengambil resiko menjadi _solo player_ dan dibenci banyak orang hanya demi tujuannya... Yang Rin belum bisa mengerti apa.

Rin menghampiri Oliver dan Yukari, ia merasa penasaran dengan Len.

"Hey, sebenarnya kenapa Len mau sampai seperti itu hanya demi tujuannya, memangnya dia mencari apa sih?" Rin bertanya dihadapan Oliver dan Yukari, tapi dijawab gelengan oleh Yukari.

"Kami juga tidak mengerti, walau aku, Oliver dan Len itu teman, tapi Len hampir tidak pernah mengajak _party_ dengan kami, paling hanya sesekali waktu dia belum level 90." Titah Yukari.

"Benar juga ya, dulu kita semua _beta_ _tester_, bersama Miku dan Mikuo juga... Tapi entah kenapa Len cepat sekali berkembangnya setelah sesi _closed beta_." Tambah Oliver.

Sesaat ketika Oliver mengatakan nama Miku dan Mikuo, terbesit sepintas bayangan gadis berambut _teal_ di pikirannya, gadis itu tersenyum, tapi Rin tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya. Seketika setelahnya Rin ambruk sambil memegang kepalanya... Tanpa disadari HP dan MP Rin menurun dengan cepat.

'Apa itu?' Pikir Rin.

"Rin! Rin! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"Gawat, Yukari! Siapkan sihir penyembuhan, HP dan MP nya tiba-tiba menurun dengan cepat! Kita harus segera menyembuhkannya!"

Yukari mengambil tongkatnya dan mulai merapal sedikit mantra, tubuh Rin diselubungi cahaya hijau dan biru, dalam sekejap keadaan Rin langsung kembali normal.

"Apa itu tadi? Rin?! Rin?! Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?!" Yukari masih panik dengan menggoyangkan tubuh Rin, tapi kemudian Rin kembali sadar seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, kalian terlalu khawatir." Jawab Rin dengan senyum.

"Apa itu tadi, apa tanpa sepengetahuan kita ada monster yang memberinya status buruk? Tapi sedari tadi aku selalu memerhatikan window status nya..." Oliver meletakan tangannya di dagu, berpikir.

"Untuk sekarang lebih baik kita cepat selesaikan dan kembali ke kota!" Perintah Oliver, tanpa perlu banyak bicara Rin dan Yukari mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

"Nah Rin, kau ingin jadi apa?" Tanya Yukari.

"Maksudmu? Aku seorang pemanah kan?"

"Ada percabangan kelas lagi setelah kelas awal setelah _Novice, _sebelum menjadi _Archer_ kau masih kelas _Novice _'kan? Pada dasarnya _Novice_ itu bukan kelas, tapi sebuah titel untuk mereka yang baru masuk ke dalam game ini, kemudian setelah level 10 kau bisa mengambil kelas awal. Tapi seiring jalannya waktu, _Novice_ dinyatakan menjadi kelas karena jika kau tetap menahan status _Novice_ mu hingga level 50, kau bisa mengikuti _event_ khusus untuk menjadi _Super Novice_, kelas ini memiliki semua kemampuan kelas pertama. Kau bisa mengambil kelas pertama dengan pilihan terus melanjutkan sebagai penyerang jarak jauh setelah ini dengan kelas _Hunter_ atau menjadi penyerang jarak dekat sekaligus _buffer_ dengan kelas _Bard_." Tambah Oliver.

"Anon dan Kanon yang kita temui waktu itu, mereka dari kelas yang sama denganku kan? Mereka dari kelas yang mana?" Tanya Rin lagi.

"Mereka dari kelas _Bard_. Mereka sudah sampai di kelas ketiga, sama seperti kami." Jawab Oliver lagi.

"Oh iya, kenapa waktu di LoW bisa sampai 16 kali waktu di dunia nyata? Bukannya itu terlalu banyak?" Tanya Rin lagi.

"Coba kau buka layar window mu, di sana ada dua buah waktu yang berjalan, yang sebelah kanan adalah waktu di dunia nyata, yang sebelah kiri adalah waktu di game. Sebenarnya waktu di game ini tidak terlalu berpengaruh karena ada juga tempat di LoW yang tidak memiliki pergantian siang dan malam, seperti di kota Spee ini. Sebenarnya waktu di game itu memiliki fungsi lain karena waktu di LoW tidak memiliki batas atau dengan kata lain waktunya terus berjalan maju, setiap waktu itu menunjuk angka kelipatan satu juta, mereka akan dikonveksikan sebagai mata uang bernama gold points. Gold points merupakan mata uang selain munny, gold points atau GP bisa digunakan untuk membeli barang jika kau tidak mempunyai munny." Jelas Oliver.

"Jadi begitu... Pantas saja, padahal kita sudah meninggalkan kota ini lama, tapi kota ini tetap masih serasa sore hari..." Gumam Rin.

"Jadi Rin, kau mau jadi apa?"

"Aku akan jadi _Hunter_!"

Kemudian mereka pergi lagi ke NPC Kelas, Edel, untuk menaikan kelas Rin. Rin pergi dengan senang ditemani Yukari, tapi entah kenapa Oliver masih memikirkan hal tadi, ketika Rin tiba-tiba jatuh dengan keadaan yang mengerikan, sedikit saja tadi Yukari terlambat, mungkin Rin sudah berakhir di katedral kota dan harus memulai mengumpulkan EXP lagi dari awal.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Len berjalan menyusuri daerah dari barat ke timur, ia melewati hutan-hutan dengan cepat. Sebenarnya sih Len bisa memanggil kendaraan monster atau menyewa jasa pindah kota dengan cepat, tapi ada alasan lain kenapa Len ingin melewatinya dengan jalan kaki.

'Semoga aku beruntung.' Pikir Len.

Len terus berlari dengan cepat hingga akhirnya dia berpindah daerah ras, dari area _Sylph_ menuju area _Gnoma_, tujuan Len sebenarnya menuju ibukota ras _Caith-Sith _untuk bertemu kakaknya, tapi tidak ada jalan yang lebih cepat kecuali melewati jalan ini. Ibukota _Caith-Sith_ ada di bagian paling timur _Nova_, sedangkan untuk ke sana dari barat, Len harus melewati padang pasir area _Gnoma_ dengan kemungkinan kecil Len akan bertemu dengan Mikuo.

Dari kejauhan Len melihat ada orang besar dengan scarf di lehernya, di sampingnya ada seekor anjing? Mungkin serigala?

"Hey Gilgamesh!"

Orang besar aneh itu menoleh, tapi kemudian orang itu berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Muncul empat sudut siku-siku di kepala Len.

'Kalau mau ajak berantem, ayo!'

"_Drain! Black Hole!_"

Len mengeluarkan sihir dari tangan kirinya, keluar lubang hitam yang mengisap apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Orang besar aneh yang jadi incaran Len berusaha menahan dirinya terhisap, tapi apa daya, orang itu terbawa dan melayang menuju lubang hitam Len.

Ketika orang besar aneh itu sudah dekat, Len menghentikan sihirnya dan mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Trang!

"Dasar orang idiot, dipanggil malah pergi."

"Hehehehe!"

Orang besar aneh itu mengeluarkan enam tangan dengan enam pedang berbeda di tangannya, menghalau pedang Len dengan suara berat yang aneh pula.

Orang itu langsung menyimpan lagi pedangnya dan...

BUKK! BUKK!

"Bagus nak! Kau tahu cara memanggil orang tua ini paksa! Wuahahahaha!"

Monster aneh yang tadi dianggap anjing atau serigala? Sekarang meringkuk di kaki Len dengan hangat.

"Kau sekarang ada denganku! Gilgamesh! Seorang pendekar pedang terhebat di seluruh _Nova_! Muahahahaha!"

"Sudahlah, capek tau denger olokanmu yang selalu sama!"

Orang besar aneh itu adalah Gilgamesh, sebuah program di LoW yang tidak diketahui asalnya, Gilgamesh muncul setelah masa _closed beta_, ia terkadang bertindak dalam misi atau _event_ tertentu, dia terkadang menjadi musuh terkadang menjadi teman atau hanya sekedar numpang lewat dihadapan para petualang. Developer LoW tidak menganggap dia ancaman dan malah membantu kinerja dari game itu sendiri karena terkadang dia bisa masuk ke dalam suatu keadaan yang seharusnya hanya bisa dikendalikan oleh para GM di LoW. _Sky-scream_ tidak menganggap Gilgamesh sebuah ancaman, jadi mereka membiarkannya. Gilgamesh adalah program, dan semua program di LoW termasuk para NPC diberi kecerdasan dimana mereka bisa menanggapi para petualang dilaur jalur agar lebih hidup. Tapi Gilgamesh juga merupakan program, yang sama juga seperti NPC, dimana mereka mempunyai kata atau gerakan yang tidak akan lepas dari mereka... Seperti pembukaan Gilgamesh yang sudah berkali-kali Len dengar.

"Ada apa nak Exo?"

"Kau bisa beritahu aku soal _The Witch's Tower_?"

"Ah legenda itu kah?" Gilgamesh duduk di dekat oasis di tengah padang pasir, diikuti Len.

"Aku sudah sering tahu, tentang gadis yang katanya dulunya seorang petualan yang terjebak dan tidak bisa keluar, dia dibilang menjadi seorang penyihir di _Izumo Tower. _Sekarang tempat itu dijaga para penjaga yang kuat yang bahkan belum ada yang bisa mengalahkan para penjaganya untuk masuk ke dalam menara itu. Menara itu adalah dungeon berpindah yang bisa muncul tiba-tiba di tengah dungeon lain."

"Bisa beritahu aku dimana dia akan muncul sekarang?"

"Aku bisa merasakan dia akan muncul tepat di dekat area _Undine, _di daerah lepas pantainya, sekitar 4 hari waktu dunia nyata dari sekarang, tepat saat _Battle Royal_ antara _Gnoma-Undine _dengan _Diakon-Ancient_."

Len terdiam, dia kemudian berdiri dan pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Gilgamesh kemudian berdiri dan kembali melilitkan scarf merahnya kemudian pergi bersama peliharannya, Enkidu yang tadi kita kira berbentuk anjing atau serigala.

.

.

.

Len terus melanjutkan perjalanan, dia berjalan pelan. Hingga dia melihat ada badai pasir yang menggulung di depannya. Badai itu menggilang dan menunjukan orang dengan kaos tanpa lengan, celana panjang dengan model _vintage_, sebuah kain yang melilit pinggangnya dan menutupi bagian atas celananya. Orang itu memakai scarf juga, memiliki hiasan baju besi di lengan kirinya dengan rambut _teal_ jabrik. Ia mengeluarkan dua pedang pendek dari delapan pedang yang ia bawa.

"Kau cukup susah dicari Exo, atau boleh kubilang Len?"

"Mik- ah bukan, Ark, si Irregular."

"Aku tidak bisa lupa bagaimana kau mengorbankan kakakku waktu itu, Len."

"Aku juga... Tolong jangan halangi aku... Aku mencoba menyelamatkannya, jika kau memang ingin dia selamat, kau tidak seharusnya menghalangiku!"

"Aku memang ingin dia selamat, tapi aku tidak bisa lupakan, dendam ku kepadamu... Miku-_nee_... Akan kubalaskan dendam mu..."

Orang yang dipanggil Ark itu melesat cepat menuju Len, Len tidak bisa menghincar lagi... Ini harus diselesaikan.

"_Hybrid_."

Tubuh Len menyala terang, langit diatasnya berubah gelap, mata Len langsung menjadi merah.

"Aku berjanji akan membunuhmu! Dasar bajingan!" Orang bernama Ark itu mengaktifkan sihir di tubuhnya, pupil matanya memiliki motif lingkaran sihir.

Len terus melihat orang itu melesat dari jauh, dalam sekejap, daerah padang pasir langsung berubah menjadi daerah gelap tanpa cahaya di dalamnya..."

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, ada seorang gadis yang menangis dengan air mata berwarna merah... Kemudian ia berdiri sambil membiarkan air matanya mengalir... Ia tersenyum mengerikan sambil menunjukan taringnya.

"Len..."

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Sesi etimologi (sesi ini akan menjelaskan kata yang menurut saya asing di telinga para readers :3 ):

Sylph : Kata ini merupakan nama dari makhluk mitos, dikemukakan oleh Paracelcus, seorang ilmuwan kebotanian, yang mendalami ilmu tentang makhluk hidup temuan. Makhluk bernama sylph ini merupakan makhluk yang besar dan terbang di udara, dimitoskan dia memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan angin.

Cait-Sith : Pasti udah banyak yang tahu soal ini, sebenarnta nama ini berasal dari makhluk berwujud peri dari mitologi celtic berbentuk seperti kucing. Di sini saya ngasihnya mereka itu ras setengah hewan, bukan hanya kucing, tapi ada juga hewan lainnya. Ciri khas mereka memiliki telinga hewan dan juga buntutnya.

Satu ras lain di sini adalah manusia atau Human, walau mereka belum disebutkan, tapi mereka adalah ras yang menguasai pendalaman teknologi di LoW. Jadi jangan kira karena gak disebutkan, manusia itu ras yang tertinggal ya ^^

.

Ada yang tahu siapa itu Ark? Dan siapa yang tahu orang terakhir yang memanggil nama Len? ^^

Dan soal konflik, nanti juga pada ngerti deh :3

Minggu depan saya kasih daftar kelas yang ada di LoW.

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Sins

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~__  
__O genkidesuka, Minna?_

Anu, karena beberapa kepentingan, saya gak bisa nyelesain bagan kelas soal fict ini. Mungkin akan saya upload nanti, gak sekarang.

Dan untuk beberapa alasan, saya sudah menetapkan, walau ini fict antara dunia nyata dan game, akan ada death chara. Saya sudah memikirkan bagaimana nanti bisa ada death chara, tapi masih saya pikir dulu, siapa yang 'mati'.

Oke, kita mulai aja ya.

_A__Fantasy Fict from me_

_~Heart and Soul~_

_Main pair :Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Special thanks to : Square-Enix and Tecmo_

_Summary :_

"_Aku melihat dunia baru, sebuah masa depan yang baru. Aku masuk ke dalam dunia__ini hanya untuk satu hal, sebuah kenangan, sebuah kenangan yang pernah aku buang, aku akan mengembalikannya walau aku akan menjadi abu sekalipun."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING & RELEASE YOUR MIND!

Chapter 4 : Sins

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Aku masih menghunuskan pedangku, aku masih terus bertahan tanpa ada keinginan untuk menyerang. Mikuo tetap menyerangku membabi buta, serangan Mikuo begitu cepat, bahkan waktu pulih _skill_ nya sangat cepat.

Ark, atau Mikuo, memiliki kelas yang sangat jarang digunakan, _Shikki_, kelas ketiga dari _Thief_ dari cabang keduanya yaitu _Samurai_. Aku tidak ingin menyerangnya, aku tidak ada alasan bertarung dengannya...

TRANG!

"Ada apa denganmu, bajingan?"

TRANG! TRANG! DUAK!

"Ukh..."

"Kau sudah kehabisan tenaga?"

"Sudahlah Mikuo! Aku tidak ada keinginan untuk bertarung denganmu! Kita tidak punya alasan untuk bertarung!"

"Ya, tidak punya sebelum kau membunuh kakak ku!"

Aku tidak bisa terus menahan serangannya, begitu cepat! Kalau begini bisa-bisa aku yang kalah. Aku tidak mau kembali ke Bullba karena mati di dalam game! Aku harus bisa ketempat kakak di daerah timur untuk bisa mencari informasi letak munculnya _Izumo Tower_.

Aku masih tidak bisa menebak, kenapa Mikuo bisa tahu aku di sini? Apa ada yang memberitahunya tentang keberadaanku?

"Kenapa? Kenapa Len? KENAPA?! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MELAWANKU EXO?!"

Aku terus menahan serangan Mikuo, tanpa kusadari tingkat HP ku tinggal tiga puluh persen.

"Berhenti Mikuo! Kau tahu kan kemampuna pasif _Necromancer_?! Jika kau melakukan lebih dari ini..."

"Tch! Kau brengsek, masih berani-beraninya memanggil namaku? Sejak tadi siapa yang mengijinkanmu memanggil namaku?!"

Mikuo tetap menyerangku, aku tidak bisa bertahan, aku tidak punya sihir penyembuh tingkat tinggi, sihi penyembuh kelas tempur seperti ku hanya sihir kelas dua, tidak cukup kuat untuk mengimbangi serangan seperti ini.

"Tidak Mikuo... Jika lebih dari ini, _Necromancy_ akan aktif!"

Mata Mikuo gelap, aku yakin sudah tidak ada kesadaran di dalam dirinya, aku tetap berusaha menyembuhkan diriku, aku tidak mau kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi... Tidak dengan Mikuo...

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Tubuh Len sudah terlanjut ambruk, dia bahkan tidak kuat mengambil pedangnya yang tergeletak jauh dari dirinya. Mikuo berhenti menyerang, dirinya tidak ragu-ragu menghunus pedang pendeknya ke wajah Len.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, membunuhmu ratusan kali lagi, membunuhmu sampai puas, membunuhmu sampai bisa membuat puas diriku dan kakak ku!"

Mikuo menerjangkan pedangnya langsung ke tubuh Len, pedang itu tertancap dalam, tingkat HP Len menurun drastis ke angka sepuluh persen.

Tanpa aba-aba Len malah tersenyum mengejek, pupil matanya yang awalnya berubah menjadi merah darah, kini menjadi keemasan. Tubuh Len seperti mengeluarkan asap yang mengepul, warnanya hitam pekat.

Awan hitam yang ada di atas tempat mereka bertarung makin menggumpal, walau di tengah padang pasir. Awan itu mulai mengeluarkan petir dan semacamnya, bahkan sangat terlihat tanda akan turun hujan.

"Hehehe... Kau masih menangisi kematian kakak mu?"

"Apa katamu bajingan?"

"Kau masih menangisi hal seperti itu? Dasar cengeng!"

Wajah Mikuo mengkerut kesal, seakan memegang revolver penuh peluru dengan tatapan membunuh kepada Len.

Mikuo sadar, tubuh Len sudah tidak dikendalikan diri Len sepenuhnya lagi, Mikuo tahu kelas Len, _Necromancer_ walau tidak memiliki pertahanan tinggi, kecepatan yang hebat, serta sihir penyembuh ataupun sihir pendukung yang kuat, kelas Len harus diwaspadai karena beberapa kemampuan pasifnya yang aktif saat keadaan genting, salah satunya _Necromancy_.

"Kau, kau sudah dibawah pengaruh _Necromancy_? Tidak heran nada bicaramu sangat membuatku muak lebih dari sebelumnya."

Mikuo terus menusuk dan dan makin menekan pedang pendeknya ke dalam, tingkat HP Len terus menurun hingga mau habis, tapi Mikuo tahu, bahwa yang ia lakukan sia-sia... Kemampuan pasif _Necromancy, _ bukan sesuatu yang bisa ditangani Mikuo sendiri.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Diri Len mengeluarkan asap serta angin hitam yang sangat kuat, seketika padang pasir tempat mereka berdiri terguyur hujan deras. Dari dalam pasir keluar banyak monster jenis _undead_, mereka adalah mayat, mereka adalah monster yang terpanggil karena kemampuan _Necromancy_.

"Tch! Dasar bajingan, sudah mau mati saja masih banyak tingkah."

"Ayo Mikuo, ayo! Mana semangatmu yang tadi! Mana semua perkataanmu tentang Miku yang tadi? Hah?!"

Mikuo langsung menggeram...

"Jangan menyebut nama itu lewat mulut terkutukmu dasar iblis!"

.

.

.

Tubuh Mikuo tergeletak lemah, tingkat HP Len dan Mikuo sama-sama di bawah sepuluh persen, tapi Mikuo yang terdesak di sini.

Len mengulurkan tangannya ke samping, pedangnya yang tadi tergeletak jauh, melata menuju tangan Len.

"Sekarang kau tahu kan rasanya sakit?! Hah?!" Len menginjak perut Mikuo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Apa kau lebih baik mati juga seperti kakak mu?" Len melanjutkan perkataannya sambil menarik pedangnya ke atas.

"Ya, bunuh aku, dan kau akan menjadi pembunuh, sama seperti hari itu, di saat kau mengorbankan kakak ku dan dia tidak kembali. Di saat kau lari ketakutan meninggalkan aku dan kakak ku, aku masih ingat kakak ku tersenyum waktu itu, aku masih ingat ia berkata ia yang akan melindungimu. Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau lari, kau meninggalkan kami di belakang, kau pengecut! Kau lebih rendah daripada sampah! Kau tahu? Kakak ku tidak pernah berpikir baik sekalipun padamu! Bunuh aku! Dan kau akan jadi pembunuh selamanya..."

Deg!

Deg!

Len menjatuhkan pedangnya, ia mundur ke belakang sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku... Bukan... Pembunuh..."

"Kau pembunuh! Kau membunuh kakak ku! Dan kau seharusnya ingin membunuhku juga kan?!"

"Aku... Bukan... Pengecut..."

"Tapi kau lari meninggalkan kami, apa kau lupa?!"

"Itu... Semua... Bohong... Aku... Anak baik..."

"Kakak ku tidak pernah mengangapmu orang yang baik! Dasar bajingan!"

Len makin mundur ke belakang, ia terjatuh sambil duduk, kepalanya bergetar dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar.

Len mengambil pedangnya dan kabur dengan cepat, ia mengeluarkan sayapnya yang hanya sebelah dan terbang dengan cepat setelah sayapnya bisa digunakan lagi.

Mikuo melihatnya dari jauh, tetap dengan tatapan dingin...

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Rin? Kau ingat apa yang tadi terjadi denganmu?" Tanya Yukari.

"Aku tidak ingat..."

"Ini aneh, kau tidak terkena apa-apa, tapi kenapa HP mu mengurang dengan cepat? Apa ada bug di tempat kita bertarung?" Gumam Oliver.

Yukari, Oliver dan Rin ada di daerah para manusia. Tepatnya di daerah ras _Human_. Daerah ini ada di arah paling tenggara _Nova_. Tempat para manusia adalah tempat yang teknologinya paling maju, mereka datang ke sini dengan maksud mencari kenalannya Yukari.

"Dimana si _Gunslinger_ gila itu?" Yukari celingukan di tengah kota, nama kota itu adalah Dalastre, ibukota daerah ras manusia.

"Biasanya dia menggoda wanita." Celetuk Oliver.

"Orang yang kita cari laki-laki?" Tanya Rin.

"Bukan, perempuan..." Jawab Yukari singkat.

Rin langsung bergidik, perempuan macam apa yang menggoda sesama perempuan?!

"Ah! Itu dia! Hoy! Kasumi!"

Orang yang dipanggil Kasumi itu berbalik, pakaiannya sangat terbuka, dia hanya memakai T-shirt lengan panjang yang sudah kekecilan dan sebuah celana jeans pendek yang bahkan pendeknya sampai menekan paha atasnya.

'Dadanya besar sekali!' Pikir Rin saat melihat orang yang dipanggil oleh Yukari menghampiri mereka.

Orang itu menoleh dengan heran, tapi kemudian dia langsung menunjukan mata berbinar, dia meninggalkan dua perempuan muda yang tadi dia goda dan langsung menerjang ke arah Rin.

"Hoy, siapa gadis manis ini?" Tanya Kasumi kepada Yukari dan Oliver.

"Teman barunya Exo, dia gadis yang baru main game ini. Namanya Rin, seorang _Hunter_. Dia baru naik kelas."

Orang bernama Kasumi itu langsung mengelus-elus pipi Rin dan meraba paha Rin.

"Ow... Exo punya mata yang jeli juga ya... Bukan begitu nona?" Tanya Kasumi ke Rin.

"Le-lepaskan, ku-ku-kumohon..." Rin mengatakannya dengan susah payah, bagaimana tidak? Sensasi geli ada di seluruh tubuhnya!

"Hahahahaha! Maaf, maaf!" Gadis berambut merah panjang dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya tersebut langsung melepas Rin dan memesang pose berkenalan.

"Kenalkan aku Kasumi, kelasku penembak atau _Gunslinger_. Nama asliku Meiko, aku kakak kelas Kain, Melody dan Exo!"

"Eh? Dia kakak kelas Len?!" Teriak Rin ditengah kota.

"Sshht!"

Yukari dan Oliver langsung menutup mulut Rin yang berteriak kencang, mereka langsung tersenyum kepada orang sekitar dengan isyarat 'tidak terjadi apa-apa kok' pada senyuman mereka.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan asal sebut nama Len! Dia dibenci dan diincar banyak orang!" Bisik Oliver, Rin mengangguk sambil tersenyum hambar karena kecerobohannya.

"Jadi, apa alasan kalian ke sini?" Tanya Kasumi.

"Apa kau tahu gejalan bug di _dungeon_ dekat kota Spee?" Tanya Yukari.

"Setahuku, di sana belum pernah terkena bug, memang kenapa?"

"Ketika kami sedang melawan beberapa _Wolf,_ tiba-tiba HP Rin menurun secara drastis padahal dia tidak terkena serangan atau status buruk."

"Ini aneh, aku akan menyelidikinya."

Ketika Oliver, Yukari dan Meiko sedang sibuk berbicara, Rin melihat-lihat orang disekitar mereka... Tanpa sadar Rin melihat ada seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengan penampilannya, kepala Rin langsung merasa pusing dan mata Rin langsung menunjukan tatapan kosong. Tubuh Rin ambruk tiba-tiba.

BRUK!

"Rin? RIN?!"

Oliver yang pertama kali panik, 'kenapa Rin bisa seperti ini?' Pikir Oliver. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Rin. Dengan perlahan, tubuh Rin mulai buram dan kabur bentuknya, dan dalam beberapa kedipan, tubuh itu menghilang.

Di salah satu celah kecil antar bangunan, ada orang yang bersembunyi dan menunjukan senyuman sambil melihat apa yang tengah terjadi kepada kelompok Rin.

.

.

.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?!"

"Kami tidak tahu, itu terjadi tiba-tiba!"

"Aku menyuruh kalian untuk menjaganya! Bukan membuatnya ada dalam bahaya!

BRAK!

"Aku bukan budakmu! Jangan seenaknya menyuruhku dan menyalahkanku!"

"Sudah tenang kalian berdua! Len! Oliver! Dinginkan kepala kalian!"

Langkah kaki terdengar sedang berjalan di lorong menuju tempat pertengkaran yang tengah terjadi, sepertinya yang bertengkar adalah Oliver dan Len.

Rin mendatangi mereka dengan wajah setengah sadar, ia melihat Yukari, Len dan Oliver yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga dengan suasana tegang. Saat Len melihat Rin, Len mengalihkan pandangannya dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Aku berangkat sekolah duluan..."

BRAK!

Pintu ditutup dengan kencang, hanya menyisakan suasana tegang dan membingungkan di rumah.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Len's POV

* * *

Apa yang tengah terjadi?! Aku hanya meninggalkan mereka sebentar, dan semuanya sudah menjadi seperti ini?!

Belum lagi dengan Mikuo, aku tidak tahu, siapa yang benar dan yang salah.

Aku berjalan ke sekolah dengan langkah berat, ini sangat pagi, terlalu pagi untuk pergi, aku langsung keluar game saat mendengar Rin mengalami keadaan aneh. Padahal aku sudah sampai di tempat kakak ada, aku tidak bisa menemui kakak di dunia nyata, terlalu sulit, dia sangat sibuk kalau siang hari...

Di tengah perjalanan aku ditubruk seseorang... kelihatannya ia seorang perempuan?

BRUK!

"Kau tidak a- Miku?!"

"Anu... Siapa yang kamu maksud dengan 'Miku'?"

Perempuan yang tadi kutabrak menyadarkan mataku dari halusinasi. Dia bukan Miku, warna rambutnya agak mirip dan panjangnya setara dengan rambut Miku. Belum lagi rambutnya juga di _twintail_, tapi letak kuncirannya berbeda.

"Ah maaf, ku kira kau orang yang aku kenal..." Jawabku sambil memberikan tanganku untuk menariknya.

Perempuan itu membersikan bajunya dari debu karena jatuh, ketika aku melihat seragamnya, aku agak terkejut, seragamnya sama dengan milik ku... Tapi kenapa aku belum pernah melihat wanita ini di sekolah?

"Anu, kamu murid baru ya?" Tanyaku.

"Ah! Maaf lupa memperkenalkan diri, aku Ring Suzune, aku murid baru di Akademi Celes. Kamu murid di sana?" Tanya perempuan yang mengaku bernama Ring itu kepadaku.

"Iya."

"Bisa antar aku ke sana?"

"Tentu, aku juga sedang ke arah menuju sekolah."

.

.

.

"Kau masuk ruang kelas berapa?"

"Entah, aku belum tahu..."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, dari sini kau bisa langsung ke ruang kepala sekolah, tinggal lurus dari sini mengikuti lorong, nanti ruangannya ada di kiri jalan. Tenang saja, jelas kok. Ada tulisannya ruang 'kepsek'."

"Terima kasih."

Lalu aku melihat perempuan itu pergi, dia menunduk sejenak kepadaku sebelum pergi.

Aku melanjutkan perjalananku ke ruang kelas, ini masih sangat pagi, sekolah masih terlalu sepi... Enaknya main apa ya?

Aku berjalan sambil mengutak-atik _Braindrive _ku, entah mau ngapain... Saking bosannya aku main Minesweeper di sana. Ketika sampai di tikungan jalan aku menabrak orang lagi.

Dari suara cacian ketika dia jatuh, ini pasti laki-laki! Nah, sekarang aku bisa marah karena dia laki-laki.

"Hey! Kalau jalan lihat pakai ma-"

"Kau mau apa pembunuh?"

Mi.. Mikuo?

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 4 selesai~~

Dua Chapter ke depan masih ceritanya di dunia nyata, mungkin sampai dua setengah chapter gak ke game dulu. Mau masukin konfliknya ^^

Balas anonym review :

* * *

-To reviewer named Kagamine Ririka :

Hehe, memang yang kemarin terlalu gampang ditebak. Kalau memang masih kurang mengerti, saya usahain bakal jarang konflik dalam gamenya. Emang awalnya masalah bukan dari dalam game, itu buat selingan aja.

Makasih ya udah review~

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Another

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~__  
__O genkidesuka, Minna?_

Bagaimana kabarnya minggu ini? Semuanya baik kan? Sehat kan? ^^

Lagi-lagi seminggu sendirian di rumah, rasanya udah kayak mahasiswa tanggal tua belum dapet kiriman aja, mie instan jadi sahabat setia XD.

Ehm... Abaikan, langsung kita mulai aja ya.

_A__Fantasy Fict from me_

_~Heart and Soul~_

_Main pair :Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Special thanks to : Square-Enix and Tecmo_

_Summary :_

"_Aku melihat dunia baru, sebuah masa depan yang baru. Aku masuk ke dalam dunia__ini hanya untuk satu hal, sebuah kenangan, sebuah kenangan yang pernah aku buang, aku akan mengembalikannya walau aku akan menjadi abu sekalipun."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING & RELEASE YOUR MIND!

Chapter 5 : Another

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Mi-Mikuo?"

"Apa? Kau ada urusan denganku? Tepatnya aku yang ada urusan di sini."

Len berdiri dari posisi awalnya, Len menggigit bibirnya, kemudian menyeringai.

"Ada apa? Masih mau menangisi kepergian kakak mu?" Tanya Len dengan nada yang sangat meremehkan.

Mikuo yang mendengarnya tidak bergeming sedikitpun, wajahnya masih sangat datar.

"Sedangkan kau? Masih menjadi pengecut sampai sekarang, bukan?" Balas tanya Mikuo.

Len kembali menggertakan giginya, 'dasar anak ini!' Pikir Len. Len sudah sangat kesal dengan perlakuan Mikuo selama ini, memangnya apa yang salah dengannya?

"Begini, sebenarnya buat apa kita terus seperti ini?" Tanya Len.

"Sudahlah, kita sudahi saja Mikuo." Lanjut Len.

"Mungkin aku bisa melupakan semuanya, mungkin kakak ku juga bisa, tapi aku tetap tidak akan pernah menganggap kau pernah ada di kehidupan kami berdua." Jawab Mikuo datar.

Len kembali menggigit bibirnya untuk yang kesekian kali, Len tahu, apapun yang dia katakan, tidak akan ada pengaruhnya pada Mikuo, dia tahu, dia sangat tahu.

"Memangnya salah ku apa?! Aku tidak tahu kakakmu kemana! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi! Aku sudah berkali-kali, berulang kali, ratusan kali! Aku sudah lelah! Tidak ada gunanya meminta penjelasan pada pihak _Sky-scream_! Aku hanya dianggap orang gila! Tidak ada gunanya meminta bantuan polisi! Aku hanya dicap sebagai orang yang tidak waras!" Len berteriak-teriak kesal, suaranya menggema di koridor sekolah yang masih sangat sepi.

"Aku... Aku... Aku tidak... Tidak bersalah untuk hal ini." Lanjut Len dengan nada yang sangat pelan.

"Jika memang kau tidak bersalah, kenapa kau mencarinya? Kenapa kau mencari kakak ku?" Tanya Mikuo.

DEG!

Len kehabisan kata-kata, mulutnya menganga tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar.

"Aku.. Aku..."

"Itu bukti kalau kau memang merasa bersalah bukan?!" Mikuo kini yang berteriak kesal.

"Dan apa alasanmu menganggap aku yang bersalah penuh dalam hal ini?! Atas dasar apa kau melakukan itu! Apa karena aku mencari kakak mu? Itu hak ku! Jangan campuri urusanku! Apa karena hanya aku yang berusaha keras mencari kakak mu, berarti aku yang bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya, begitu?!"

Len menerjang Mikuo, ia menubruk dan menindih Mikuo di lantai.

Tes... Tes... Tes...

"Lihat, sekarang siapa yang cengeng?" Titah Mikuo.

Len baru sadar, dirinya menangis di atas tubuh Mikuo, air matanya menetes di wajah Mikuo.

Len menarik Mikuo berdiri dan menepis diri Mikuo kasar. Len mengusap matanya yang sempat berair.

"Enyah kau." Itulah kata-kata terakhir Len sebelum dia pergi.

Mikuo masih berdiri diam, dirinya belum bergerak dari tempatnya semula, Mikuo memandangi Len yang mulai menjauh, kemudian Mikuo berbalik dan berjalan ke arah sebaliknya dari arah Len. Mereka berdua melenggang pergi, hanya persimpangan koridor yang tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, dan orang yang sedari tadi melihat mereka sambil menyeringai.

"Ini menarik."

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Bel masuk berbunyi lantang, semua anak bergegas masuk ke kelasnya, tidak terkecuali Len.

Len berjalan gontai sambil sesekali menghela nafas.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan tadi?"

Tepat saat Len hampir masuk ke dalam kelasnya, ada sebuah tangan yang merangkulnya dari samping.

"Kok lemes sih? Semangat!"

Len menoleh, disampingnya ada si ketua kelas, Momo Momone, rambutnya panjang terurai berwarna pink, auranya selalu memancarkan kebahagian di kelas, perempuan yang menjadi idola di sekolah mereka, baik di kalangan laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Len kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Tanya Momo.

"Nggak, nggak tahu juga sih." Jawab Len sama gontainya.

Momo tertawa dan masuk ke kelas duluan.

"_Next to you_!" Momo berpose seperti menembak dan mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Len sebelum dia duduk di kursinya. Len memiringkan kepalanya dan menggeleng pelan.

.

.

.

Pintu kelas Len bergeser terbuka, semua anak yang tadinya berisik langsung mulai tenang, nama guru itu adalah Culnoza, kenapa namanya aneh? Karena tempat ia lahir juga bukan di Jepang. Cul lahir di negara Rusia, di negara beruang merah dengan nama Culnoza Kudryavka.

"Baik kita mulai pelajaran pertama!" Guru itu menggebrak mejanya dengan tumpukan buku yang ia bawa, ia menarik penunjuk yang selalu ia bawa-bawa.

Plak! Plak! Plak!

"Semuanya perhatikan ke LCD!"

Cul menggebrak layar LCD yang terpasang di papan tulis dengan keras, memang, sistem sekolah saja sudah modern.

"Psst... Len, Len."

"Hah?"

Len mendengar ada yang berbisik kepadanya, ternyata itu Yukari. Yukari dan Len berada dalam satu kelas, sedangkan Oliver beda kelas.

"Lihat pinggir rok Cul-_sensei_, resleting sampingnya belum ditarik sampai ujung."

Sontak Len langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, samping, agak kebawah, dan wajah Len langsung memerah.

"Kagamine Len! Lihat apa kau?!"

Len langsung terlonjak kaget, dia reflek langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa!"

Cul langsung menyuruh dia duduk, Len langsung bernafas lega. 'Untung saja.' Pikir Len.

"_Sensei_, Len tadi melihati resleting rok sensei yang belum tertarik sampai atas!" Momo langsung berteriak lantang di kelas, Len berlonjak kaget lagi.

"Uh? Eh... Uhm?" Tiba-tiba Yukari merasa tidak nyaman, semua kelas malah melihat Yukari, bukannya melihat Len yang hampir saja dilempar buku tentang metafisika.

"Kamu kenapa Yukari?" Tanya Cul.

"Bukan _Sensei_, saya cuma merasa sedikit panas." Jawab Yukari.

"Tampon* kamu lepas ya?" Tanya Momo polos.

"ITU BUKAN MASALAH DI SINI!" Len langsung memukul meja dengan telapak tangannya.

"SIAPA YANG NYURUH KAMU BERDIRI!"

BUAK!

Wajah Len langsung memiliki tulisan, 'awas berdarah' karena lemparan buku oleh Cul.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang jadi masalah di sini, sih?" Cul berjalan ke belakang mejanya, dan terdengar suara "sreeet!" tanda Cul sedang mengencangkan resletingnya.

Bahkan Len yang memiliki wajah badut, berpikir, siapa yang salah di sini?

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Sekarang waktunya istirahat, Len dan Yukari berjalan ke kantin untuk mengambil jatah makan mereka, di jalan merek bertemu Oliver.

Oliver dan Len saling memalingkan wajah, Yukari tersenyum hambar.

Mereka bertiga duduk di satu bangku, Len dan Oliver masih saja hening tanpa perkataan apa-apa sama sekali, ketika Len mau memakan sup yang dia pesan, dengan tiba-tiba ada semprotan mayonaise ke arah sup Len.

"Ups, maaf..." Oliver meminta maaf sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Len meremas sendoknya dengan kencang, hingga sendok besi itu bengkok.

KREEK!

"Apa masalahmu?!"

"Justru lo yang punya masalah apa di sini?!"

Mereka langsung saling mengejek dengan bahasa segala macam, mulai dari kebun binatang normal sampai kebun UMA*. Semua murid berkumpul di sekeliling mereka, ada yang menyoraki, ada yang ketakutan, ada yang cuma penasaran.

"Ayo, ayo pasang taruhan kalian!"

"Meiko?! Kenapa kau di sini?!"

"Biasa, narik taruhan, Yukari mau ikut taruhan? Saat ini 13 untuk Len dan 11 untuk Oliver." Jawab Meiko.

"ITU BUKAN MASALAH DI SINI!" Teriak Yukari.

Tiba-tiba dari kaca jendela ada orang yang melompat masuk ke dalam, orang itu adalah Momo, entah darimana ia masuk, karena kantin sekolah ini ada di lantai 2.

"Baiklah semuanya! Lemparkan senjata kalian! Kontestan akan mengambil salah satu senjata dari apa yang kalian lempar! Siapa yang menang boleh memilih nama panggilan untuk yang kalah!" Entah ada apa, Momo masuk sambil membacakan peraturan aneh.

"Sepertinya menarik." Ucap Len.

"_Retweet_." Balas Oliver.

"Nah semuanya! Ayo lempar sekarang!" Momo memberikan aba-aba melempar, para murid langsung melempar benda apa saja yang ada di dekat mereka, mulai dari piring, mangkuk, sendok, pisang, plastik cemilan sampai penyedot WC, tunggu, penyedot?

"Oke! Aku pilih ini!" Teriak Oliver.

"Yosh!" Teriak Len.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat adegan ini, tapi dimana ya?" Yukari langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah temannya.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa aku dapat alat cukur jenggot?!" Len berterika-teriak tidak terima.

"Ini pasti hari burukmu Len, karena aku mendapatkan..." Oliver menahan kata-katanya, Len terteguk mendengarnya, dengan satu hentakan cepat, Oliver mengeluarkan apa yang ia pegan dari balik tubuhnya.

"Ini!"

"WUAHAHAHAHA! Apaan tuh?!" Len tertawa terjengkal-jengkal sambil terguling-guling, Oliver melihat apa yang ia pegang dan ia juga ikutan kesal.

"ORANG BODOH MACAM APA YANG MEMBAWA SIKAT DAN PASTA GIGI KE SEKOLAH!"

"Sekarang! _Galactic Slash_!" Len menerjang ke arah Oliver, memegang tangan Oliver dengan satu tangan, dan mulai 'mencukuri' sekujur tubuh Oliver.

"Ini geli! Geli!" Oliver tertawa terjengkal-jengkal karena merasa geli akibat perbuatan Len.

"Nama yang terlalu keren untuk sebuah serangan aneh." Yukari _double sweatdrop_.

"Tidak Len! Janga di situ! Ja-jangan.." Oliver mulai mengeluarkan suara aneh, Len merasa aneh juga dan lompat menjauh dari Oliver.

"Kau itu lelaki! Jangan mengeluarkan suara aneh!" Len berteriak dari belakang Oliver, sedangkan tanpa sadar, sudah ada siswi perempuang yang pingsan dengan hidung berdarah, kenapa ya?

"Kau bodoh Len! Kau tertipu, sekarang giliranku!" Oliver melompat tinggi ke arah Len.

"Ah itu! Itu lompatan kelas _Dragoon_ dari LoW!" Titah Len.

"Apa hubungannya coba?" Yukari _triple sweatdrop_.

"_Brush Burst_! Gerakan menyikat!" Oliver menarik bibir Len dan mulai menyikati giginya.

"APANYA YANG ISTIMEWA DARI ITU?!" Yukari sekarang _jawdrop_.

.

.

.

Setelah pertarungan sengit, Len mengaku kalah.

"Aku kalah..."

"Muehehehe..."

Semua senjata Len sudah disingkirkan oleh Oliver dan duet sikat giginya.

"Nah sekarang Oliver, beri Len julukan." Ucap Momo.

"Si bodoh galaktik."

"TIDAAAAAK!"

Dengan ini, Len mendapat julukan 'si bodoh galaktik' dari Oliver.

"BENERAN DEH! AKU PERNAH MELIHAT YANG SEPERTI INI!" Yukari _double jawdrop_.

"Tapi dengan begini, kau puas kan?" Oliver menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Len, yang disambut Len dengan senyum seringai.

"Kita memang tidak bisa akur kalau soal hal kecil ya." Jawab Len.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat kedua, Len dan Oliver duduk di bangku belakang sekolah, berdua, jangan pikirkan hal aneh dulu.

"Jelaskan padaku, kenapa Rin bisa seperti itu?" Tanya Len serius.

"Aku dan Yukari juga tidak mengerti, kejadian aneh itu terjadi dua kali, terlalu sering untuk disebut kebetulan."

"Bisa kau ceritakan detailnya?"

"Aku, Yukari dan Rin sedang _hunting_ di wilayah sekitar Spee, ketika Rin melawan beberapa _Wolf_ dan berhasil membunuhnya, aku tidak merasakan ada kesalahan pada status Rin, tiba-tiba HP dan MP nya menurun drastis dengan cepat, padahal dia tidak terkena status buruk. Aku kira awalnya dia terkena racun atau semacamnya, tapi skill _scan_ tidak menunjukan hasil apapun. Yang kedua, ketika kami bertemu Meiko di Dalastre, tubuh Rin tiba-tiba ambruk ketika sedang melihat sekitar. Aku tidak mungkin berpikiran ada yang menyerangnya saat itu, karena kami ada di wilayah bebas _skill_. Tubuh Rin langsung menghilang dan di _log out _paksa."

Len terlihat berpikir.

"Kalau tidak salah, mata Rin pernah mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir, dan dengan sekali tebak, dia tahu apa yang ada dipikiranku." Ucap Len.

"Terlalu sering untuk disebut kebetulan.." Jawab Oliver.

_Braindrive_ mereka berdua bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk.

"Dari Yukari, besok ada _official announce _dari _Sky-scream_ di Tokyo? Jarang sekali." Ucap Oliver.

"Apa mungkin ada hubungannya dengan LoW?" Tanya Len.

"Menurutku, mungkin hanya gladi bersih penemuan mereka. Tapi, itu tidak menutup kemungkinan tentang LoW." Jawab Oliver.

Len berdiri, dan berjalan pelan.

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas, kau juga kembalilah, kita akhiri pertemuan kali ini." Len melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh ke arah Oliver.

"Jangan sok keren, dasar si bodoh galaktik!"

Oliver berteriak ketika sudah berlari jauh dari Len.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN PANGGILAN ITU!"

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Len!"

Len, Yukari dan Oliver berjalan pulang bersama ke rumah, tapi kemudian Len berbalik karena merasa dipanggil.

"Ah, Ring."

"Siapa gadis itu Oliver?" Tanya Yukari, ketika Len menghampiri Ring.

"Namanya Ring, Ring Suzune. Dia murid baru di kelasku."

"Oh..."

Len menghampiri Ring yang ada di gerbang sekolah.

"Ada apa Ring? Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Oliver yang memberitahu."

"Kau sekelas dengan Oliver?" Tanya Len.

"Yup!"

Len menoleh ke arah Oliver, Oliver memberi _wink_.

"Olive tidak memberi tahu hal lain kepadamu kan? Seperti halnya julukan atau semacmnya?"

"Tidak, kurasa tidak."

Len bernafas lega setelah mendengarnya, bisa mati Len kalau dia dipanggil dengan julukan aneh itu oleh Ring.

"Sekarang, ada apa?"

"Bisa kau antar aku pulang?" Tanya Ring.

'Ring minta antar pulang? Maksudnya?' Pikir Len_. _Tanpa pikir panjang, Len lansung mengangguk saja, dia melambaikan tangan pada Yukari dan Oliver agar pulang duluan.

"Ayo kalau begitu!" Ring langsung merangkul tangan Len, sontak wajah Len memerah.

.

.

.

Di jalan mereka mengobrol segala maca, walau Len lebih sering hanya mendengarkan.

"Jadi Len begini..."

Len masih mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan Ring, terkadang kepalanya menolah-noleh ke arah lain, saat itulah ia melihat.

"Miku..."

Ia melihat sosok yang seharusnya sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

BRUK!

Len menjatuhkan tasnya.

"Ada apa Len?" Ring bertanya sesuatu walau diabaikan oleh Len.

"Apa itu benar kau? Miku..."

Sosok yang dipanggil Miku itupun hanya tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 5 selesai~~

Di atas ada dua kata yang saya kasih bintang.  
Yang pertama tampon, saya gak mau jelasin karena rated fict ini masih T #PLAK Silahkan cari sendiri kalau penasaran XD

Yang kedua itu UMA, UMA itu singakatan dari Unidentified Mysterious Animal. Di dedikasikan untuk hewan aneh yang dianggal masih mitos atau tidak jelas XD

Saatnya balas anonym review :

-To reviewer named Kagamine Ririka02 :

Mikuo itu siapa? Jadi dia itu adiknya Miku, dia benci sama Len karena menganggap Len adalah pembunuh Miku, walaupun konfliknya masih belum jelas apa ^^

Makasih ya udah review!

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Dream and reality

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~__  
__O genkidesuka, Minna?_

Sehat? Sehat aja apa sehat banget? #PLAK

Ini fict sebenarnya udah saya patoki jalan ceritanya, tapi kayaknya terlalu berat, kalau saya kurangi isinya, nanti pasti jadi kurang menarik, jadi gimana ya?

Dan lagi, judul fict ini saya dapet waktu iseng-iseng lagi main game, yang disana ngomongin kalai HP fisik adalah 'hati' sedangkan MP mental itu 'jiwa' lalu jadilah judul fict ini, Heart and Soul. Tapi kemarin, saya nemu anime, yang adaptasi dari game online, yang saya gak tahu gamenya dan baru tahu kalau game itu ada (saya gak tahu soalnya gak ada server NA nya, jadi gak pernah ketemu pas ngakses) namanya Blade and Soul, kok rada mirip gimana gitu?

Daripada pusing mikir, mending dimulai aja…

_A __Fantasy Fict from me_

_~Heart and Soul~_

_Main pair : Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Special thanks to : Square-Enix and Tecmo_

_Summary :_

"_Aku melihat dunia baru, sebuah masa depan yang baru. Aku masuk ke dalam dunia __ini hanya untuk satu hal, sebuah kenangan, sebuah kenangan yang pernah aku buang, aku akan mengembalikannya walau aku akan menjadi abu sekalipun."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING & RELEASE YOUR MIND!

Chapter 6 : Dream and reality

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Mi-Miku?"

Orang yang dipanggil masih saja tersenyum layaknya tidak ada dosa, Len bingung setengah mati, 'Apa ini sebenarnya?' Pikirnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Len bergumam sendiri.

"Bu-bukannya kau sudah ma- sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini?!" Len menunjuk Miku dengan horror.

"Oh iya, Ring! Ring! Apa kau melihat perempuan di san-" Omongan Len berhenti ketika dia melihat disekitarnya, tidak ada Ring di situ, tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya mereka berdua.

"Apa ini mimpi?" Gumamnya lagi.

Len melihat telapak tangannya yang bergetar, dia bergantian melihat Miku dan telapak tangannya, Len mengadahkan tangannya ke arah Miku, hendak menyentuhnya. Saat Len sudah sangat dekat dengan Miku, tiba-tiba…

"Adu-Aduh! Adu-du-du-duh!" Pipi Len dicubit oleh Miku.

"Kau kenapa sih Len? Mengigau? Ini sore hari, bukan siang hari yang panas tau'!" Miku mencubit dan menarik pipi Len dengan keras hingga Len mengeluarkan air mata.

"Adu-du-du-duh! Sakit! Kau kenapa sih Miku!" Len memegang tangan Miku dan melepas cubitan Miku.

'Tidak dingin, berarti dia bukan mayat. Cubitannya sakit, berarti ini bukan mimpi.' Pikir Len sambil terus melihat Miku dari atas ke bawah.

"Kau kenapa sih? Minta dicubit lagi ya?" Miku sudah bersiap dengan kedua tangannya yang terlentang ke atas sambil digerakan dengan gerakan meremas-remas sesuatu, wajah Miku terlihat seperti tante-tante girang, mungkin?

"Tu-tunggu dulu! STOP! JELASKAN APA YANG TERJA-DI~~! Hupf!" Len berteriak melengking hingga pada suku kata 'Di' suaranya jadi seperti perempuan, Len refleks menutup mulutnya dengan cepat.

"Hahahahahaha! Kau lucu! Kau Len kan?! Ku kira orang lain!" Miku yang ada di depan Len tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Ini pasti halusinasi ku, iya halusinasi." Len bersiap ingin mencubit pipinya lagi, tapi ketika dia menggerakan tangannya yang bergetar, tanpa sengaja lututnya mati rasa karena tubuh Len bergetar hebat. Len jatuh ke depan. Sehingga dahinya menabrak dahi Miku.

BUKK!

"SAKIT!"

Mereka berdua berteriak sambil memegangi dahi mereka masing-masing.

"Kau kenapa sih?! Kalau tahu mau gila begini, tadi aku bawa obat dari rumah!" Miku marah-marah karena ditubruk Len, Len memiringkan kepalanya karena tidak tahu maksud perkataan Miku.

"Maksudnya? Siapa yang gila? Obat?" Len bertanya karena bingung, tapi Miku malah tertawa lagi.

"Maksudku, kalau tahu kau mau jadi gila seperti sekarang, aku bawa obat dari rumah buat nahan kegilaanmu!"

Len berpikir sejenak, kemudian wajahnya memerah marah.

"Kau kira aku orang gila kehabisan obat apa!"

"Gitu aja mikir dulu, dasar lemot! Buahahahaha!"

Len yang bingung kemudian berdiri, dia berasumsi dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Miku, kau nyata kan?"

"Len? Kau kenapa sih? Tentu aku nyata! Aku kan temanmu dari kecil! Dasar bodoh!"

"Miku, bukannya kau sudah mati?"

Mata Miku mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar perkataan Len.

"Ja-jadi, kau ber-berharap a-a-aku ma-mati? Hiks, hiks." Miku menangis sambil terduduk di hadapan Len. Len Salah tingkah melihat kelakuan Miku, dia langsung memeluk Miku dengan muka merah.

"Aku, aku hanya memastikan kau tidak apa-apa, bodoh." Len dengan muka merah, memeluk Miku, dan bercibir dengan mulut yang dibulatkan.

Miku balas memeluk Len, Len akhirnya bertanya lagi.

"Ini bukan mimpi kan?"

"Len, berapa kali harus ku bilang? Ini nyata."

"Kau tidak mati di LoW?"

"LoW, apa itu? Kau yakin tidak memimpikan game aneh lagi di mimpimu?"

Len berkacak bingung, apa maksud Miku?

"Miku, apa maksudmu?"

"Biasanya kau selalu menceritakanku soal game yang kau mimpikan, dan sekarang dalam game di mimpimu itu aku mati? Ayolah…"

'Jadi, semua itu hanya mimpi? Tentang LoW, tentang Rin, semuanya?' Pikir Len.

"Apa itu benar Miku?" Tanya Len lagi.

Miku mengangguk-angguk cepat, Len bernafas lega, ternyata itu semua cuma ada di mimpinya, Len berdiri dan menarik tangan Miku.

"Ayo kita beli eskrim."

Miku mengangguk dengan wajah kucing.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Slurp~~ Slurp~~

Miku menjilati eskrimnya dengan wajah tersenyum, Len di sampingnya yang masih terasa bingung terus saja melihati Miku, ia ingin percaya dengan apa yang ada di depannya, tapi ia juga tidak percaya di sisi lain.

'Apa benar LoW, Rin, dan semuanya hanya mimpi? Termasuk Mikuo yang dendam denganku?' Pikir Len sambil berjalan, dan saat memikirkannya, dia baru sadar akan sesuatu.

"Mikuo, iya Mikuo! Miku! Dimana Mikuo?!" Len langsung memegang pundak Miku yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Mikuo? Siapa itu?"

Mata Len langsung membulat, pupilnya mengecil, apa yang dikatakan Miku?

"Miku! Mikuo itu adikmu! Tidak mungkin kau lupa! Kita dulu sering bermain bersama! Dengan Oliver dan Yukari juga!" Len berteriak bingung di depan Miku, sayangnya Miku hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Oliver? Yukari? Mereka siapa? Temanmu? Kapan-kapan kenalkan denganku ya!" Miku berbicara senang di depan Len, tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Len.

"Ini tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin! Ini semua kebohongan! Bohong!"

.

.

.

"GYAAA!"

"Len?! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"Dimana aku?!"

Len tolah-toleh melihat sekitarnya, kamar yang penuh warna, sangat hidup, wanginya harum, mungkin kamar perempuan.

"Len?! Len?! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Len melihat di sebelah ranjang dia terbangun, ada Ring di sana, Len langsung kaget dan melompat keluar ranjang.

"Se-sedang apa aku di-disini?! Miku dimana?! Tempat apa ini?!" Len bertanya dengan wajah penuh keringat sambil bersikap waspada.

"Len tenangkan dirimu, ini kamarku, kau tadi tiba-tiba saja pingsan di jalan, jadi aku membawamu ke sini." Ring menjawab Len dengan tenang, seketika Len sadar, ia mencubit pipinya sendiri dan ternyata sakit.

'Ini juga bukan mimpi, lalu Miku tadi itu apa?' Pikir Len.

Len menghela nafas berat dengan lega.

"Pasti semua itu hanya mimpi." Gumamnya.

"Mimpi apa?" Ring bertanya mendengar gumaman Len.

"Eh? Bu-bukan apa-apa kok!"

"Oh begitu…"

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Sudah sekitar setengah jam setelah Len terbangun, suasana masih hening di sekeliling mereka berdua, Len melihat keluar jendela dan membuka pembicaraan.

"Taman rumahmu luas, sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"

Ring melihat ke langi-langit kamarnya, kemudian berkata.

"Apa kau pernah melihat surat kabar?"

Ring berdiri dan memperlihatkan sebuah surat kabar lama, Len agak terkejut, karena pada tahun-tahun belakangan ini, sudah tidak ada lagi surat kabar karena akurat dan cepatnyanya informasi yang disebarkan kalah dengan tekhnologi.

"Apa ini Ring? 'Anak cahaya'? Apa foto di surat ini adalah fotomu? Dan lagi, aku kenal orang disampingmu." Tanya Len.

"Tiga tahun lalu, teleportasi hanyalah bualan anak kecil, tapi sekarang menjadi proyek besar, hebat kan?" Ring menjawab pertanyaan Len dengan bertanya balik. Baru Len mengerti apa yang coba dijelaskan Ring.

"Jangan-jangan kau anak yang diangkat oleh presdir _Sky-scream _cabang Jepang, anak jenius yang mencetuskan kalau teori mekanika kuantum dan distorsi molekul bisa dipakai untuk teleportasi?! Artikel maupun surat kabar manapun tidak ada yang menyebutkan namamu waktu itu, dan itu lenyap begitu saja! Wow!" Len terkejut, karena melihat orang yang di depannya adalah orang hebat.

"Tolong jangan terlalu memuji." Terang Ring.

"Jadi ini rumah orang itu ya?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud Len?" Ring bertanya lagi.

"Presdir _Sky-scream_ cabang Jepang, Hiyama Kiyoteru. Aku muak melihat wajahnya yang terlalu manis, senyumannya terasa palsu dimataku." Len berbicara sambil menghadap jendela, di luar hujan deras, dan itu menenangkan hatinya.

"Ring, kau tahu?" Ring mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Len.

"Aku suka sekali hujan." Titah Len lagi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ring.

"Karena mereka seakan menutupi kenangan yang tidak ingin lagi kukenang."

.

.

.

Hari sudah pagi, Len bangun dari tidurnya, ia mengusap matanya yang terhalang air mata. Setelah hujan berhenti, Len pulang dari rumah Ring malam hari, dia ditawarkan diantarkan supir Ring, tapi Len menolak.

Hari ini hari penting, karena _official announce_ dari _Sky-scream_, semua aktivitas nasional diliburkan, termasuk sekolah dan perkantoran, siang ini akan ada berita dari proyek termahal sedunia, dan itu dibicarakan di Tokyo Dome.

"Len! Turun! Kita sarapan!" Terdengar suara Yukari memanggil dari bawah, Len segera turun dan melihat Oliver yang mendorong kursi roda Rin.

"Len, ada sebuah berita buruk." Oliver langsung menghadap Len begitu melihat Len turun.

"Apa itu?"

Rin murung dan menundukan wajahnya dengan sangat dalam, tangannya terangkat menutup telinganya.

"Diagnosa penyakit syaraf yang dialami Rin mencapai kebuntuan, hanya ada dua pilihan yang diberi oleh para dokter rumah sakit, termasuk Kaito, tetap berada di kursi roda, atau mengganti kaki Rin dengan kaki mekanik." Len langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar hal itu dari Oliver. Len menyuruh Oliver pergi duluan ke ruang makan dan meninggalkan Rin bersama dengannya.

"Rin…"

Len mengangkat dagu Rin, bisa dilihatnya mata Rin yang berlinangkan air mata.

"Rin, kami akan selalu disampingmu, apapun keputusanmu. Kau bisa berpikir dulu, atau menunda keputusanmu, mungkin akan ada keputusan lain dari pihak rumah sakit. Apapun yang terjadi padamu nanti, kami akan tetap menyayangimu." Kata Len.

Rin mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat intens mata Len.

"Aku dijerat sebuah ruang kosong, tanpa kehangatan, tanpa kasih sayang orang lain, kaulah yang membawaku ke dunia ini, kau yang membawaku ke pengalaman yang belum pernah ku rasakan. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padaku, tapi berjanjilah kau akan tetap berada di sampingku, Len."

"Rin? Jangan bilang kau…"

"Ya, aku siap mengganti kakiku, aku ingi merasakan bagaimana rasanya berjalan, aku ingin pergi ke sekolah sama seperti kalian, aku ingin tahu rasanya berteman, mengerjakan tugas, makan siang bersama, dimarahi guru dan orang lain, aku ingin tahu semuanya." Lanjut Rin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Len memeluk Rin erat dan mengangkatnya dari kursi rodanya menuju ruang makan.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, tuan putri." Len membawa Rin dengan gendongan pengantin, membuat wajah Rin merah padam dam memukul-mukul dada Len. Len tertawa atas perbuatan Rin, walau yang sebenarnya, Len menangis dalam hatinya, karena jika Rin berjalan, Rin tidak akan lagi jadi orang yang bisa Len lindungi sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

Mereka berempat berjalan keluar rumah. Len, Rin, Yukari dan Oliver pergi ke Tokyo Dome untuk melihat acara yang paling menarik perhatian di Jepang.

Mereka berjalan ke pusat Tokyo, lagipula rumah mereka memang ada di kota Tokyo, ke Tokyo Dome bisa dicapai dengan jalan kaki atau naik sepeda, walaupun jaraknya agak jauh juga sih.

"Len, apa keputusan Rin?" Oliver berbisik kepada Len di jalan, menanyakan apa yang diputuskan oleh Rin tadi pagi. Sedangkan Rind an Yukari ada di depan mereka.

"Dia memutuskan untuk mengganti kakinya." Oliver agak terkejut mendengar perkataan Len, 'sebegitu cepatnya kah Rin membuat keputusan?' pikir Oliver.

Mereka berempat sampai di Tokyo Dome, walau masih kurang 2 jam dari waktu acara, tapi Tokyo Dome sudah sangat penuh dengan puluhan ribu orang. Len yang sudah membeli tiket masuk sebelumnya langsung memasuki Tokyo Dome dan mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka berempat duduk.

"Kira-kira apa yang akan dikatakan ya?" Gumam Yukari.

"Entahlah, tapi ini sangat jarang." Jawab Len.

"Len, apa memang _Sky-scream_ sehebat itu?" Tanya Rin.

"Wajar kau tidak tahu, kau selalu di rumah sakit. Rin, game yang kita mainkan, adalah buatan dari _Sky-scream_, bukan hanya game, banyak produk berlabel _Sky-scream_ tersebar di dunia, perusahaan ini sudah menjadi pusat ekonomi di dunia."

Mereka lama duduk di sana, hingga semua kursi terisi penuh. Setelah 2 jam, terdengar bunyi nyaring dari tengah lapangan.

Ngiiiingg…!

"**Terimakasih sudah datang untuk **_**official announce **_**kali ini di Jepang, saya, sebagai presdir cabang Jepang sendiri yang akan memimpin acara!**"

Semua langsung bersorak, keadaan langsung menjadi ramai karena sorakan, kegiatan paling hebat abad ini adalah penyebab kegilaan itu.

"**Seperti yang kalian tahu, kita adalah manusia modern, kita hidup dalam tekhnologi, dan kita hidup dalam logika. Tapi kami, dari pihak **_**Sky-scream**_** akhirnya menemukan cara dimana tekhnologi bisa melebihi akal sehat!**"

"**Suku maya dengan peradabannya, atlantis dengan ilmu pengetahuannya, babylonia dengan seni bangunnya, hingga romawi dengan kekuasaannya. Mereka semua berkembang karena ilmu mereka, tapi karena ilmu juga mereka punah. Tapi kita, manusia modern, yang hidup dengan tekhnologi, tidak bisa dan tidak boleh mengulangi kenaifan para pendahulu kita! Kita akan berkembang karena ilmu! Dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya selain Tuhan! Kita tidak boleh tumbang karena ilmu pengetahuan kita sendiri seperti para leluhur kita!**"

Sorakan makin kencang, membuat telinga berdengung.

"**Secara resmi, saya nyatakan acara ini dibuka!**"

Dan semua sorakan itu pecah, melebihi konser artis terkenal yang pernah ada.

"**Sebelum saya mulai demonstrasi tentang teleportasi, saya akan membahas sedikit tentang game yang telah pihak **_**Sky-scream**_** buat. Legend of Wyrm atau LoW, adalah game yang berbasisi VRMMORPG, dimana kesadaran pemain akan di 'teleport' ke dalam system game yang kompleks dimana kita bisa melakukan apapun yang kita mau. Game ini merupakan pengembangan dengan system yang sama dengan Teleportasi, tapi hanya pikiran yang dipindahkan, bukan tubuh. Para petualang LoW! Saya menyatakan yang menutupi ketidakpastian yang ada, system reset EXP untuk petualang level 90 dihapus, tapi tingkat kesulitan menaikan level ditambah, level tertinggi adalah level 120! Serta satu hadiah dari saya pribadi.**"

Kiyoteru yang menjadi presdir, menoleh ke arah kursi Len duduk, walau Kiyoteru bisa saja tidak memandangi Len karena begitu banyak orang yang ada, tapi Len merasa kalau dialah yang diawasi.

"**Kelas keempat atau fourth job, sudah dibuka! Sebagai hadiah dari saya, saya yakin, nama pemain terkenal LoW ada di sini, Exo! Exo! Aku memberitahumu, untuk naik ketingkat empat, kau memiliki persyaratan tertentu, ini juga berlaku bagi semua pemain yang ingin meningkatkan kelasnya ke kelas keempat. Akan ada sebuah teka-teki yang harus kalian pecahkan, saya tahu, kelas dari Exo sendiri adalah Necromancer, untuk naik ke kelas keempat, saya akan memberitahukan teka-teki yang harus dipecahkan Exo untuk dapat naik.**"

Len langsung terkejut karena namanya dipanggil, dan lagi dia menjadi pusat perhatian di sana.

"**Exo! Kau harus bisa memecahkan ini! 'Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap, dimana tidak ada kehangatan, dengan tangan dingin yang menjulur, kau harus berlari tanpa berhenti, tanpa peringatan. Sebuah pistol berpeluru penuh menunggumu di ujung, di tempat dirimu bergetar ketakutan'.**"

Len langsung bingung mendengar apa yang dikatakan si presdir, ini adalah langkah agar dia bisa naik kelas, itu artinya lebih dekat dengan Miku… Jadi dia harus bisa pecahkan, harus.

Tidak ada kata tidak bisa…

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Akhirnya selesai chapter 6~~

Minggu depan bakal ada hal yang mengejutkan dan bisa dibilang aneh, dan mulai minggu depan, Len dkk bakal balik lagi ke game buat battle royal yang dijanjikan, dan itu berarti dimulainya lagi sesi etimologi! ^^

Saatnya balas anon review~~

* * *

-To reviewer named Guest :

Oke! Ini lanjut! Makasih ya udah review!

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Miracle X Chaos

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~__  
__O genkidesuka, Minna?_

Halo semuanya, judulnya aneh ya? Saya sudah memikirkan judul itu dari seminggu lebih 2 hari yang lalu, dan entah kenapa malah saya jadiin judul beneran XD  
Kita mulai lagi sesi game, mungkin nanti etimologi akan menjelaskan nama-nama _Wyrm_ yang ada di LoW, kana da 8 makhluk, mungkin nanti saya jelasin 3 dulu, lumayan buat nambah pengetahuan kan? :3

_Shall we begin_?

_A __Fantasy Fict from me_

_~Heart and Soul~_

_Main pair :Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer :Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Special thanks to : Square-Enix and Tecmo_

_Summary :_

"_Aku melihat dunia baru, sebuah masa depan yang baru. Aku masuk ke dalam dunia __ini hanya untuk satu hal, sebuah kenangan, sebuah kenangan yang pernah aku buang, aku akan mengembalikannya walau aku akan menjadi abu sekalipun."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING & RELEASE YOUR MIND!

Chapter 7 : Miracle X Chaos

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Hoy Len, namamu disebut-sebut melulu tuh." Oliver menyenggol-nyenggol sikut Len yang sedang serius berpikir, Len menengok ke arah Oliver dan menutup mulutnya.

"Jangan berisik, dasar _cassanova_."

"Siapa yang kau panggil _cassanova_, dasar cowok do 'S'!"

Len dan Oliver mulai berapi-api hanya karena masalah kecil, tapi untungnya Yukari sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada.

PRANG! PRANG!

Entah darimana, Yukari membawa teflon yang entah darimana dan dengan cekatan memukul kepala kedua orang bejat yang berkelahi di sana.

"Ssst! Diam! Dasar orang gak bisa baca suasana!"

Len dan Oliver berhenti berkelahi, walau di mata mereka masih ada percikan-percikan listrik cint- eh maksudnya percikan listrik amarah yang kasat mata.

"Len, Len, _Fourth class_ itu apa sih?" Rin menoleh ke belakang, menoleh ke arah Len, Len yang sedang menggeram-geram seperti anjing dan kucing dengan Oliver langsung berhenti menggeram dan berdehem sejenak.

"Ehm.. Kelas keempat, merupakan tingkatan kelas tertinggi yang bisa dicapai sebuah kelas. Sebagai perumpamaan, aku, Oliver dan Yukari ada di kelas ke tiga, sedangkan kau masih di kelas pertama, kelas awal seperti _archer, knight _dan_ acolyte_, dianggap kelas dasar, bukan kelas pertama. Jadi kau butuh 3 tingkatan lagi menuju kelas ke empat." Jelas Len.

"Jadi aku masih jauh untuk bisa sebanding denganmu dan yang lainnya?" Tanya Rin lagi.

"Iya, betul." Timpah Oliver.

"Kau ngapain ikutan nimbrung sih?!" Len naik pitam lagi, dia sudah menggulung lengannya tinggi, persiapa untuk meninju seseorang.

"Ckck, Len, Len, kalau kau selalu kekanak-kanakan kau tidak akan bisa dewasa." Oliver tidak membalasnya dengan kemarahan seperti sebelumnya, tapi dia malah menggoda Len dengan pernyataan meremehkan.

"Kau ini-ouch!"

Len kena pukul teflon Yukari lagi, seberapa ya sakitnya?

"Diam! Acara akan dimulai lagi."

"**Untuk para petualang lagi, update LoW akan dilakukan sore ini saat **_**maintenance**_** perawatan **_**server**_**, jadi kalian tidak perlu meng**_**upgrade patch**__**braindrive**_** kalian. Untuk kelas yang lain yang sudah sampai di kelas ke tiga, kalian bisa membaca detail untuk naik kelas di dalam game nantinya.**"

"**Sekarang, mari kita ke acara utama!**"

Atap Tokyo Dome mulai tertutup, membuat suasana gela, berbagai macam warna lampu dinyalakan, sebuah cahaya proyeksi memantul dari pinggiran lapangan menuju tengah lapangan, memperlihatkan Kiyoteru dan Ring di sana, sudah mempersiapkan berbagai macam benda.

"**Seperti yang kita tahu, pihak kami **_**Sky-scream**_**, sedang mengembangkan sebuah proyek. Sekarang kami akan menunjukan sudah sejauh mana proyek kami berjalan.**"

Kiyoteru memegang sebuah apel, dia menggigitnya dan membiarkan sisanya. Kiyoteru kemudian melubangi bekas gigitannya dan memasukan sebuah ulat di sana.

"**Bagaimana jika kami memindahkan apel ini secara sederhana? Tidak ada tipuan, ulat di sana dan bekas gigitanku akan menjadi buktinya. Seperti yang sudah pernah kami jelaskan, teleport bekerja sama seperti lubang cacing dengan cara memisah partikel atom dari sebuah benda, mengurainya menjadi bagian terkecil dan mengkonversikannya menjadi data digital, data digital itu dikirim ke sebuah tempat yang sudah ditentukan dan ditetapkan koordinat garisnya. Nantinya data digital tersebut akan diubah menjadi data analog lagi, dan membuatnya utuh tanpa cacat ke tempat yang diinginkan.**"

Kiyoteru meletakan apelnya di tengah sebuah alat yan ukurannya tidak lebih dari alat untuk meracik kopi sendiri, dia menyiapkan meja jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"**Sekarang kita akan lihat cara kerjanya, ini adalah kedua kalinya kami menunjukan cara kerjanya kepada publik setelah Amerika, meja di sana akan menjadi tujuan apel ini berada.**"

Kiyoteru memberikan sinyal pada Ring, Ring mengangguk dan menekan sebuah tombol pada alat tersebut, alat tersebut bergetar konstan dengan cepat, memperlihatkan sebuah apel dan cacing yang ada di dalamnya terkikis sedikit demi sedikit ke atas, seperti terhisap sesuatu, dalam hitungan detik apel itu menghilang, dan dalam hitungan detik pula apel itu kembali muncul di meja yang dimaksud lengkap dengan cacingnya.

Semua penonton yang ada langsung bersorak melihat kejadian tersebut, Tokyo Dome bergemuruh hebat, Len yang melihatnya saja bahkan merasa kagum.

Kiyoteru mendatangi lagi apel itu, membuang cacingnya dan menggigit apel itu sekali lagi.

"**Ini adalah cara kerja awal, yang kami sebut **_**floor**_**, cara kerja ini bekerja pada pengiriman benda mati dan benda hidup yang tidak memiliki bagian yang keras, atau dengan kata lain, benda yang tidak bergerak dan makhluk hidup **_**invertebrate**_**.**"

"**Tahap ini merupakan tahap yang paling lemah, pemindahan bendanya berjalan lambat walau tahap akhirnya cepat. Tahap kedua sudah kami kembangkan, dan kami sebut **_**Wall**_**, walau belum pernah dicoba. Tahap ini membuat benda langsung menghilang tanpa jejak maupun asap dan langasung mencapai tujuan, dan kami juga mengembangkan tahap ini untuk memindahkan makhluk hidup bertulang belakang, bukan hanya yang lunak.**"

Kiyoteru menjetikkan jarinya, dibelakangnya muncul sekelompok orang yang membawa babi hutan dengan susah payah karena hewan itu tetap berusaha untuk lepas.

Para ilmuwan di belakang Ring mulai mengeluarkan mesin aneh lagi, hanya yang ini lebih besar, Ring merentangkan satu tangannya, dengan sigap para ilmuwan itu langsung berada di tempat-tempat tersendiri dan mengoperasikan bagiannya masing-masing.

"**Sekarang kita coba dengan babi hutan, ini merupakan pertama kalinya kami menunjukan tahap kedua, dan itu adalah di Jepang. Negara pertama yang akan melihat keajaiban yang melebihi sains dan sihir!**"

Semua penonton bersorak serempak, membuat alunan nada yang seakan mengintimidasi para pihak di lapangan untuk cepat melakukan aksinya, ilmuwan di belakang Ring mulai menyalakan mesin yang ada, babi hutan tersebut dimasukan ke dalam mesin berbentuk tabung dengan lapisan seperti kaca, babi hutan itu kembali menubruk-nubruk dari dalam mesin, ingin pergi keluar.

Para ilmuwan termasuk Ring memonitori jalannya kinerja mesin, awalnya semua berjalan lancer, tapi kemudian Len melihat ada yang janggal dari kejauhan, ia melihat tubuh babi hutan itu mengeluarkan cairan aneh, walau sangat kecil dan sulit dilihat tapi warnanya yang kontras membuat Len langsung menyadarinya.

Semua ilmuwan mulai mengalami beberapa kendala, ada malfungsi pada alat yang sedang bekerja, monitor di depan Ring mengeluarkan gambar merah, Len langsung sadar ada yang salah dan kemudian menarik Yukari, Oliver beserta Rin.

"Ada apa Len?" Tanya Yukari.

"Kita harus pergi!"

"Jangan bercanda, ini merupakan sejarah hebat, dan aku tidak mau melewatkannya!" Teriak Oliver, ia melepas cengkraman Len dan ingin kembali ke tempat duduknya, tapi kemudian lengan Oliver digenggam Rin.

"Itu benar, aku merasakan hal aneh, kita harus pergi." Ucap Rin.

Len dan Yukari mencoba mencari jalan keluar karena tempat mereka duduk sangatlah padat, terlebih lagi Rin ada di kursi roda, Oliver malah memarahi Rin karena Rin ikut-ikutan melarangnya.

"Kau juga Rin?! Astaga! Ada apa dengan kalian semua sebenarnya!"

Tepat saat Oliver berteriak, hal yang ditakutkan terjadi, mesin yang ada di tengah lapangan mengeluarkan percikan listrik dan berasap, membuat babi hutan di dalamnya tidak terlihat, lampu yang ada satu-persatu mati dan dalam hitungan detik, seperti ada petir besar yang menyambar kursi penonton di kegelapan dan tengah lapangan yang gelap.

DUARR!

Semua orang panik dan mulai berlarian dalam gelap, kursi penonton di bagian utara terlihat rusak parah terkena sengatan listrik dari mesin tersebut, listrik itu membesar seperti petir dan menghancurkan sekitarnya.

"Rin! Rin! Kau dimana?!" Len mulai panik mencari Rin di kegelapan, terlebih orang-orang lari berhamburan ke arah yang tidak tentu karena gelap.

"Argh!" Len mendengar suara Rin mengerang kesakitan, di saat itu semuanya terasa lambat, ada cahaya yang menunjukan keberadaan Rin, cahaya itu berasal dari tengah lapangan, listrik yang membesar dan mengarah ke tempat Rin terjatuh, Len berlari mencoba menyelamatkan Rin.

Rin menangis melihat wajah Len, ia tersenyum lalu semuanya gelap kembali.

DUARR!

Bzzt! Bzzt!

Penerangan di Tokyo Dome kembali menyala, memperlihatkan daerah kursi penonton yang porak poranda, disana ada Oliver yang terduduk lemas, Yukari yang menutup mulutnya sambil membelalakan matanya, dan Len menangis, ia berlutut sambil memegang tangan Rin yang terbujur lemah.

Rin sudah…

.

.

…Tergeletak lemah dan tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Bau desinfektan tercium dimana-mana, Rin membuka kelopak matanya yang sangat lemah.

"Dimana ini?"

Tanyanya dalam putih yang meruak lebar.

Matanya yang masih terasa buram dan penglihatannya yang tidak jelas mengangkap sosok gelap di hadapannya, sosok itu memanggil-manggil nama Rin dengan keras.

"… nnn!"

"… iinn!"

"… Rin!"

Dan tepat setelah itu, mata Rin terbuka lebar, di hadapannya ada Len yang menangis sambil menggenggam tangan Rin. Melihat Rin sudah siuman, Len tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa leganya, ia memeluk Rin yang masih lemas.

"Syukurlah! Syukurlah kau selamat."

"Ah Rin! Kau sudah sadar, Len sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Kata Oliver, walau RIn masih mendengarnya samar-samar.

"Dia berlari sambil menggendongmu dari Tokyo Dome sampai ke rumah sakit, dia bahkan meminta penjelasan pada pihak _Sky-scream_ untuk pihak rumah sakit. Dasar…" Timbrung Yukari.

Sehabisnya, Rin baru sadar sepenuhnya, ia melihat sekelilingnya bingung.

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Rin.

"Di rumah sakit, kan aku sudah bilang." Jawab Yukari.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Rin lagi.

"Saat _official announce _dari _Sky-scream_, terjadi kecelakaan dan kau merupakan salah satu korban. Apa kau tidak ingat tersambar listrik di sana?" Jelas dan tanya Oliver balik.

Rin menggerak-gerakan tangannya, dia merasa leluasa seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada bekas kesemutan karena sengatan listrik.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingat." Jawab Rin.

Len menoleh ke arah Oliver dan Yukari, Oliver dan Yukari mengangguk melihat tatapan Len, yang dijawab anggukan juga oleh Len.

"Rin, cob kau ikut aku." Len membawa tangan Rin, Rin mulai bangun dari tempat tidurnya, dengan cepat Len menarik Rin turun dari kasurnya.

"Wuuaah! Eh? Kok?" Rin Nampak bingung, dia tidak terjatuh, Rin membuka matanya yang terpejam, ia merasa, bahwa ia sedang… Berdiri.

Rin melihat kakinya dengan takut, ia tidak melihat perubahan itu masih tetap kakinya, kakinya!

"Le-Len! Kok bisa begini?! Kakiku belum diganti kan? Aku bisa merasakan kakiku! Bukan mesin!" Rin berteriak senang, ia melompat-lompat tapi kemudian terjatuh.

"Sepertinya aku masih belum terbiasa, hehe…" Oliver dan Yukari tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Rin, tapi Len tidak, dia masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan dokter kepadanya.

2 jam yang lalu, Len mendatangi Kaito untuk melihat diagnosa Rin, Len terkejut kalau serangan listrik yang diterima Rin tidak melukai Rin. Malahan Kaito berkata, bahwa syaraf yang sudah mati di kedua kaki Rin, mulai berdenyu normal lagi. Len sangat terkejut lagi mendengarnya, bahkan Kaito menambahkan, bahwa syaraf Rin yang berhenti sebelumnya, seakan tidak pernah terjadi.

.

.

.

Len dan yang lainnya pulan dari rumah sakit setelah Rin diizinkan pulang dan diagnosanya tidak menunjukan keanehan.

"Ini keajaiban! Keajaiban! Aku bisa berjalan tanpa perlu mengganti kakiku!" Rin berjalan sambil berputar-putar, dia berlarian kesana-kemari saking senangya.

"Baguslah Rin! Aku ikut senang!" Ucap Yukari sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi aku juga bersuka cita denganmu." Tambah Oliver.

Rin melihat ke arah Len yang berjalan dengan tatapan serius.

"Kenapa Len?" Tanya Rin.

"Ah tidak, bukan apa-apa." Jawab Len.

"Oh iya, mungkin Len agak terbebani karena mala mini ada _Battle Royal _di Low. Benarkan Len?" Tanya Yukari.

"Ah mungkin itu bisa, hehe, hehe." Jawab Len sambil tolah-toleh bingung.

"Sudah beberapa hari ini kita tidak main game itu, bagaimana jika kita melihat pertandingan Len mala mini? Aku sudah tidak sabar!" Usul Rin.

"Memang itu yang akan kami lakukan." Tambah Oliver.

"Tapi sebelum itu, mari kita rayakan keajaiban ini dengan yakiniku!" Yukari merentangkan tangannya ke atas diikuti yang lain kecuali Len.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Sekarang sudah tengah malam, Len dan yang lain sudah ada di dalam LoW, tepatnya di kota Spee, mencari Anon dan Kanon, dalam hitungan menit, _Battle Royal _akan dimulai.

Pihak _Diakon, _belum mengirimkan satu orang lagi selain Len, _Ancient_ mengirima Anon dan Kanon, sedangkan dari pihak _Gnoma-Undine_, yang dikirim oleh _Gnoma_ adalah Mikuo dan temannya bernama Danzel di game, dan _Undine_ mengirm Kite (Yang merupakan avatar Kaito dalam game, Kaito mempunyai kelas _Spell Interceptor _dan rasnya adalah _Undine_) dan seorang perempuan bernama Rose di game.

"Kemana sih Anon dan Kanon! Tinggal 15 menit sebelum pertarungan dimulai!" Len kesal-kesal sendiri di jalan.

"Malah _Diakon_ belum mengirmkan bantuan lagi!" Tambah Len.

"Palingan mereka sudah ada di arena kota Spee, kenapa kita tidak ke sana?" Ucap Oliver.

"Argh! Terserahlah! Ayo kita ke sana!" Len menarik ketiga temannya dan melenggang pergi menuju arena Spee.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka berempat melihat Anon dan Kanon, Anon yang melompat-lompat kegirangan dan Kanon yang mencoba menghentikannya.

"Kalian lama! Lama!" Ucap Anon.

"Aku mencari kalian kemana-mana tau'!" Len kesal dan menunjuk Anon serta Kanon bergantian.

"Sudahlah, sudah siap Len? Lawannya berat kali ini." Tanya Kanon.

"Aku siap kalau bantuan dari _Diakon_ sudah datang." Ucap Len.

"Dia sudah di sini dari tadi." Kanon menunjuk orang dari balik tembok, lelaki dengna rambut putih _spiky_ dan berpenampilan garang, dia membawa palu dan kapak di samping badannya.

"Dell?! Kenapa kau yang datang?!" Len terkejut melihat orang yang dikirm dari rasnya.

"Berisik! Dan panggil aku dengan nama game ku!" Jawab orang yang dipanggil Dell tadi.

"Dia siapa Oliver?" Tanya Rin.

"Honne Dell, kakak kelas kita juga, seangkatan dengan Meiko. Nama gamenya adalah Reno, dia dari ras yang sama dengan Len, _job_ nya adalah _Evader_, berkemampuan khusus sebagai pengalih perhatian musuh serta serangan balik, pertahanannya kuat, mungkin yang terkuat dari semua _job_ kelas tiga." Jelas Oliver

"Sudah, sudah, kita masuk ke arena saja!" Yukari akhirnya mendorong orang-orang yang berkumpul di sana ke dalam arena.

Di dalam sudah sangat ramai, _party_ dari ras musuh sudah ada di tengah arena, empat lawan empat. Dua dari ras yang sama. Pertempuran memiliki banyak metode, dan sepertinya kali ini metode yang akan dipakai sangat tidak biasa mengingat yang diikut sertakan oleh masing-masing dari empat ras adalah orang terkenal.

"**Baiklah! Kita mulai **_**Battle Royal**_** kali ini, saya dari penduduk pribumi yang akan memimpin pertandingan supaya adil, tidak perlu saya kenalkan lagi para petualang yang ada di arena, mereka adalah orang-orang terkenal! Untuk putaran pertama, kita akan memakai system **_**Cross-Tag Team**_**, dimana pertarungan di adakan dua lawan dua, tapi pasangan yang bertarung merupakan pemain yang berasal dari ras yang bermusuhan. Nantinya pasangan yang menang akan maju ke babak final dan pasangan yang menang akan bertarung satu lawan satu di grand final!**"

Para petualang dan penduduk pribumi yang ada bersorak kencang, Len sudah tidak sabar, siapa yang akan jadi pasangannya, tapi dia berharap Kaito yang menjadi pasangannya.

"**Ini dia timnya!**"

Kedelapan petualang melihat layar yang mengacak nama mereka, hasil keluar dan itu membuat Len langsung patah semangat di awal.

"**Pasangannya adalah : Exo-Ark, Anon-Kite, Kanon-Danzel, Reno-Rose**!"

Len melihat kehadapan Mikuo yang menjadi pasangannya, tidak di sangka, musuh yang sudah saling mendendam ini akan menjadi pasangan untuk bertarung bersama demi menjadi yang terhebat.

"Hah?! Bercanda!" Oliver berteriak.

"Astaga." Ucap Yukari.

"Ada apa, ada apa?" Rin masih bingung seperti biasanya.

Oliver dan Yukari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Oliver, ya mereka saling benci, tapi Oliver dan Yukari tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka saling benci.

"Ini akan menarik…" Ucap seseorang yang juga duduk di bangku penonton.

Pasangan Len dan Mikuo, akankah mereka menjalin kerja sama untuk dapat bertarung adil satu lawan satu di grand final? Atau ego mereka akan menghancurkan mereka di babak awal?

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 7 selesai!

Huah~~ Capek!

Saya sempat mikir buat jalan cerita chapter ini, Mikuo sama Len yang musuhan dan dendam kesumat, jadi satu tim? Yang benar aja! XD  
Saya sudah mengecapkan nama SE dan Tecmo di awalm itu berarti saya tidak murni menciptakan sesuatu dari fict ini atas pikiran saya sendiri, ada beberapa makhluk fantasy asli yang diciptakan dari game-game keluaran SE, untuk Tecmo, kenapa saya tulis di sana? Rahasia~~ Lihat aja nanti di chapter akhir.

Fict multichapter yang saya buat pasti berjumlah 1 cour atua sekitar 20 chapter lebih, semoga gak bosah XD

Saatnya sesi etimologi

* * *

Bahamut : Merupakan mitos dari daerah jazirah arab, berupa hewan besar berbentuk ikan yang dianggap menenggelamkan para pelaut di sana. Bahamut juga dianggap berbentuk kudanil atau gajah. Makhluk ini digambarkan sebagai makhluk yang mengambang di permukaan air dan bertahtakan kegelapan juga sering disebut sebagai pasangan jantan dari Leviathan, mitos makhluk laut yang dianggap umat kristiani sebagai penjelmaan Satan. Di fict ini, Bahamut berbentuk seperti naga dan humanoid atau posturnya mirip manusia, memiliki 2 pasang sayap dan membawa sebuah pedang besar, naga ini merupakan dewa penjaga alami di daerah ras Diakon.

Garuda : Merupakan makhluk mitos lainnya yang berperawakan seperti burung, atau menyerupai manusia bersayap dari agama Hindu yang merupakan tunggangan dewa Wisnu. Dianggap memiliki hubungan dengan burung phoenix, burung legenda yang tidak bisa mati. Di fict ini, Garuda tetap memiliki bentuk seperti burung yang sekujur bulunya bersinar terang seperti emas, ada di daerah Caith-Sith sebagai dewa pelindung alami

Shin-Ryuu : Merupakan makhluk berbentuk murni naga yang besar dan bersayap, warnyanya putih bersih dan diisukan sangat kuat, salah satu yang saya ambil murni tanpa modifikasi dari game Final Fantasy. Sisiknya mencuat tajam, merupakan dewa dari para naga dan bisa mengendalikan dimensi, merupakan dewa alami di daerah Ancient

* * *

Segitu dulu untuk etimologi kali ini, berhubung gak ada anonym review, saya tutup langsung aja :3

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Despair song

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~__  
__O genkidesuka, Minna?_

Halo semuanya! Gak terasa sudah 8 minggu fict multichap ke 3 saya berjalan T_T tanpa kalian semua saya gak ada apa-apanya, seorang author yang baik akan terus berterima kasih selama karyanya masih ada yang merespon walau itu respon jelek sekalipun ^^  
Mulai chapter 10 nanti baru akan masuk full konflik, serta penjelasan yang membuat banyak reader bertanya pada saya 'Sebenarnya Miku itu siapa? Dan dia kenapa?'

_Shall we begin_?

_A __Fantasy Fict from me_

_~Heart and Soul~_

_Main pair : Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Special thanks to : Square-Enix and Tecmo_

_Summary :_

"_Aku melihat dunia baru, sebuah masa depan yang baru. Aku masuk ke dalam dunia __ini hanya untuk satu hal, sebuah kenangan, sebuah kenangan yang pernah aku buang, aku akan mengembalikannya walau aku akan menjadi abu sekalipun."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic) _: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING & RELEASE YOUR MIND!

Chapter 8 : Despair song

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Len memajukan dirinya di antara barisan para petualang yang akan bertarung, mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Sebagai perwakilan 'Tuan Rumah' _Battle Royal_, saya, Exo akan memulai pertarungan ini! Sekarang, secara resmi, _Battle Royal_ ke-56 telah dimulai!"

Len berteriak sambil mengangkat pedangnya, diikuti para petualang lain yang juga mengangkat senjatanya tinggi-tinggi ke udara, tidak terkecuali Mikuo. Semua penonton baik dari petualang dan penduduk pribumi bersorak kencang.

"Sshhh... Berisik sekali ya di sini~~"

Rin menoleh ke arah kanan karena mendengar suara orang yang ia rasa ia kenal, orang itu duduk di samping Rin sambil mengangkat satu tangannya sepundak.

"Ciaossu~~"

"Meiko?!"

"Rin, kalau di dalam game, usahakan jangan memanggil nama asliku, bisa gawat kalau ada yang dendam padaku dan mencariku di dunia nyata." Jelas Meiko _sweatdrop_.

"Itu benar Rin, terlebih lagi, Me-Kasumi itu seorang tentara bayaran yang sering disewa, bisa saja ada orang yang menyimpan dendam padanya." Sambung Oliver.

"Ah maaf, Kasumi, sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Rin.

"Ikut menonton, kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Balas tanya Meiko sewot.

"A-ah tidak..."

Sekarang kita kembali ke sisi Len dan para petualang lain, Len menurunkan pedangnya dan memasukannya kembali kedalam sarungnya.

"Sebagai tuan rumah, saya akan mengajukan diri sebagai petarung pertama, saya akan memilih sendiri lawan saya." Len menoleh ke arah Kaito dan temannya, Anon.

"Kite dan Anon, sebagai pertarungan pembuka." Lanjut Len.

Semua penonton kembali bersorak, karena banyak yang tahu, Exo atau Len sudah sering membuat party dengan Kite atau Kaito, mereka dikenal sebagai _Mantis_ _Killer_ di arena pertarungan.

"Ah, Exo, sudah tidak sabar, eh?" Kata Kite atau Kaito.

"Aku siap siapapun lawanku!" Sambung Anon sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau siap, Ark?" Tanya Len kepada Mikuo yang sayangnya diacuhkan oleh Mikuo.

Wajah Len terlihat agak murung karena diabaikan oleh Mikuo, Len kira ini bisa menjadi awal kerja sama di antara mereka, tapi kiranya, Len salah. Len kembali memandang Anon dan Kaito, kemudian tersenyum.

"Nah, kita mulai pertarungannya." Lanjut Len.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"**Pertarungan akan dilakukan di **_**random field**_**, para petualang akan dipindahkan ke arena acak ketika pertarungan dimulai!"**

Salah satu penduduk pribumi yang membawa jalannya pertarungan menjelaskan aturan main.

"**Ini adalah pertarungan KO', semua skill dan kemampuan diperbolehkan, siapa yang membunuh lebih dulu dia yang menang, atau jika dalam batas waktu 1 jam belum ada yang mati, pemenang akan ditentukan dari tingkat HP!"**

Len menoleh ke arah partner dan pesaingnya, Kaito dengan wajah tenang, Anon yang _hyperexcited_, dan Mikuo yang memasang senyum remeh.

"**Mari kita mulai"**

"**3"**

"**2"**

"**1"**

"**!"**

Arena langsung bergoyang, sosok empat petarung yang ada langsung dipindahkan ke sebuah arena di tengah _field_, Len melihat sekelilingnya, banyak pepohonan berkoloni di satu titik, rerumputan luas di mana-mana dengan udara yang dingin tetapi lembab.

"Mereka di mana?" Rin bertanya ketika melihat Len yang entah ada dimana dari layar arena.

"Sepertinya mereka dipindahkan kedaerah barat, di dekat pegunungan Balfon, daerah Tundra, atau sering disebut _Dragonaur Tundra_." Jelas Oliver.

"Dragonaur? Apa disana ada naga?" Tanya Rin lagi.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Jawab Melody atau Yukari yang sejak tadi diam.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, siapa yang ingin menjadi mangsa pertama belatiku?" Mikuo menarik Len mundur dengan kasar, dia menarik satu dari delapan belati yang menjadi senjatanya, lalu menjilati ujungnya.

"Kau terlihat hebat! Baiklah aku akan menjadi lawanmu!" Anon mengeluarkan dua cakram yang menjadi senjata seorang _Idol_, Kaito menggeleng-geleng melihat Anon.

"Baiklah, aku akan mensupport dengan sihir, ya memang hanya itu yang kubisa."

"Tunggu Ark! Jangan ceroboh!" Len berteriak menarik Mikuo mundur, sayangnya dihempaskan kasar oleh Mikuo.

"Jangan ganggu aku serangga, kau cukup duduk, dan biarkan aku mencabik-cabik mereka agar aku bisa mencabikmu lagi di final." Mikuo tersenyum sangat lebar, terkesan horror dan menakutkan, belum sempat Len mengatakan apa-apa, Mikuo sudah melesat ke arah Anon.

"_Synergist!"_ Kaito atau Kite langsung mengganti _role_ nya dari sihir penyerang menjadi _support_.

.

.

.

"Apa yang Kite lakukan?!" Rin berteriak bingung dari kursi penonton melihat apa yang dilakukan Kaito, ia kaget karena tubuh Kaito mengeluarkan aura yang berbeda-beda.

"Begini Rin, di LoW, tidak semua kelas menguasai semua kemampuan, itu sudah pasti. Jadi kami, para petualang, menentukan _role_ atau peran dari kemampuan kami sendiri, pada _Battle Royal _ pertama sudah ditetapkan ada 6 peran, _Commando_, penyerang khusus fisik dan sihir penguat senjata, lalu _Ravager_, penyerang khusus sihir hitam dan sihir perusak, _Medic_, sebagai penyembuh dan orang yang memonitori gerakan anggota timnya yang lain serta mengontrol tingkat HP dan MP mereka, _Sentinel_, sebagai _tanker_ atau orang yang mengalihkan serangan musuh kepada dirinya sendiri serta menerima semua damage dengan keras dan membalas serangan waktu tertentu, _Saboteur_, peran khusus untuk sihir sabotase dan status buruk, dan yang terakhir _Synergist_, peran yang khusus untuk sihir pendukung dan sihir waktu." Oliver menjelaskan apa yang dilakukan Kaito perlahan.

"Normalnya seorang pemain memfokuskan dua peran dan membiarkan yang lain, tapi ada juga yang bisa sampai empat peran sekaligus." Sambung Meiko.

"Jadi begitu. Masih banyak yang tidak ku tahu di game ini ternyata."

Di sisi Len, Len tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, dia hanya mengawasi pergerakan Mikuo dan membantunya jika ada serangan sihir mendadak dari Kaito.

Kaito sendiri masih terus memberi Anon sihir pendukung untuk meningkatkan kemampuan Anon agar bisa mengimbangi gerakan kelas Mikuo yang sangat cepat, paling cepat mungkin di LoW untuk saat ini.

Mikuo mengeluarkan empat belati untuk melawna Anon, dia menyerang Anon secara beruntun dengan kombo cepat, membuat Anon terus bertahan karena belum bisa mengimbangi kecepatan Mikuo, di sisi lain, Len panik karena MP Mikuo akan terus turun jika dia tidak meregenerasi MP nya dan berhenti mneyerang dulu.

"Apa masih lama?! Oy! Kau yang rambutnya biru!" Teriak Anon meminta mempercepat proses sihir dari Kaito.

"Aku punya nama, dan namaku Kite, bodoh!" Teriak Kite membalas.

Len yang tidak sabar akhirnya menggunakan kekerasan untuk menghentikan gerakan Mikuo, Len menengahi serangan Mikuo kepada Anon, membuat Mikuo berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Len, memberi kesempatan Anon untuk mundur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?! Kau hanya membiarkan mereka memperkuat diri mereka sendiri! Tidak ada satupun dari kita yang bisa mengimbangi sihir pendukung seorang kelas penyihir seperti Kite!" Teriak Mikuo.

"Kau harus tenang, kau bisa kehabisan MP terlebih dahulu ketimbang menang melawan mereka!" Balas Len.

"Kau yang harus diam dan jangan campuri urusanku!" Mikuo menebas Len dan membuat Len jatuh, walau tebasannya tidak dalam, tapi cukup merugikan untuk pihak Len-Mikuo.

Oliver yang ada di kursi penonton sudah mengetahui akan begini jadinya, mereka tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Rin dan Meiko terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Mikuo kepada Len.

"Ini bagus, bagus sekali!" Ucap seseorang, yang entah siapa, dari kursi penonton.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Hoy, hoy! Kita sedang bertarung, ini bukan pertengkaran dalam rumah tangga, jangan acuhkan aku!" Teriak Anon.

"Bukan 'aku' tapi 'kami'." Ralat Kaito.

Mikuo kembali menoleh ke arah Anon, dia mengeluarkan semua belatinya, menempatkannya di sudut jarinya seperti cakar.

"Aku mulai bosan! Kau diam saja di sana!" Mikuo berteriak kepada Len agar Len diam, Len hanya bisa melihat Mikuo yang mulai ingin menyerang lagi.

"Kita harus bisa bekerja sama, aku punya strategi! Paling tidak dengarkan dulu!" Jelas Len, sayangnya diabaikan oleh Mikuo.

"Siapa yang mau meminta bantuanmu, dasar sampah." Mikuo mengatakannya dengan mata dingin dan gelap, kemudian Mikuo langsung menerjang lagi ke arah Anon.

"Bersiaplah! _Eterheal Wave_!"

Mikuo membuat seakan dirinya ada banyak, ia membayangi dirinya sendiri. Mikuo dan bayangannya menyerang Anon dan Kaito dari segala sudut dengan cepat, mulai dari sayatan kecil, tebasan sampai tusukan di arahkan kepada Anon dan Kaito.

Anon dan Kaito hanya bisa terus bertahan, yang anehnya tidak ada ekspresi panik dari mereka berdua, membuat Len bingung. Hingga pada satu sisi, Anon berhasil menahan salah satu Mikuo, Mikuo yang asli, sehingga membuat gerakan para bayangan Mikuo terhenti.

"Heh? Kau hebat juga, perempuan."

"Jangan remehkan aku, lelaki. Kite, sekarang saatnya!"

Kaito membaca mantra lagi dan mengeluarkan sihir ganda dalam satu perintah, Kaito menambahkan daya serang semua atribut bagi Anon, memberikan Mikuo kelemahan pada elemen tertentu, dan menggunakan sihir waktu untuk membalikan waktu dimana keadaan Anon dan Kaito masih prima.

"Apa?!"

"Kau ceroboh, pengguna belati."

"_Soul Etude_!"

Anon mengeluarkan sebuah kemampuan, ia mulai bernyanyi dan menari.

Di balik surga bumi yang kelam ini,  
Jauh di bawah inti bumi bersembunyi  
Sendiri, menyanyikan doa dan takdir  
Tujuan lagu yang terakhir

Masa yang telah kehilangan jalannya  
Terantai padaku dengan suara ini  
Di ambang sejarah yang akan terulang  
Mencari tujuan hidupku

Serangan Mikuo dibalas sama cepat dalam satu hentakan, gerakan mereka hampir tidak terlihat di udara, kecuali kedua senjata mereka yang saling bergesakan di udara membuat percikan api.

Len mengerti apa yang dilakukan Anon, inilah yang ingin dicegah Len sebelum Mikuo membuat kesalahan, tapi semua itu sudah terlambat. Len tahu jika _Idol_ sudah bernyanyi, artinya mereka serius bertarung, dan nyanyian mereka sangat efektif untuk melewan musuh satu lawan satu, nyanyian dari kelas ini bisa membuat penggunanya mengikuti ciri khas suatu kelas yang dilawannya, dalam kasus Mikuo, Anon mengikuti kecepatannya dan ditambah sihir pendukung dari Kaito membuat Anon setingkat lebih kuat dari pada Mikuo.

Len berdiri dari tempat ia tersungkur, ia berencana menyerang Kaito karena Kaito sedang lengah melihat pertarungan Anon dan Mikuo.

"_Mindlash_!"

'Maaf Kaito.' Pikir Len.

Sebelum tebasan Len mengenai Kaito, Anon sudah ada di depan Kaito, menahan serangan Len.

"A-apa?!"

"Maaf Exo, aku tahu, kita ini satu fraksi, tapi kami juga berusaha menang sama sepertimu." Dalam satu hentakan, Len terpental, Anon sudah terlalu kuat karena sihir pendukung dan nyanyiannya.

Tanpa ketahui apapun terjadi  
Selain suaraku ini  
Lagu matahari, lagu demi hujan  
Requiem sendu yang mengalir

Jalan setapak mengarah ke surga  
Diberikan pada diri ini  
Tanpa merasakan dulu peluk hangatmu

Anon memulai lagi nyanyiannya, ia mulai menyerang Len setelahnya. Serangan Anon dimuulai dari gerakan sliding ke tanah dan menendang Len ke atas, Anon melompat lebih tinggi dari Len, ia memutar tubuhnya ke arah bawah, membawa Len di bawahnya. Len menahan putaran Anon dengan pedangnya, walau dari bagian tubuh depan tidak terasa sakit, tapi setelah jatuh dan menubruk tanah membuat HP Len turun banyak.

Len mencoba berdiri, melihat Mikuo tergeletak di sampingnya, walau Len tahu Mikuo masih sadar. Len menghampiri Mikuo dan mencoba menyembuhkannya walau Len tahu sihir penyembuhnya tidak terlalu efektif karena memang dia tidak menguasai sihir penyembuhan tingkat tinggi.

Len meletakan tangannya di atas dada Mikuo, mengeluarkan aura penyembuhan yang sayangnya langsung ditepis Mikuo.

"Pergi kau, bajingan!"

Mikuo menebas tangan Len dan menendang Len membuat Len terpental kesamping, Mikuo berdiri sempoyongan, ia masuk ke kuda-kuda menyerang.

"Jangan ganggu aku." Ucapnya sambil menoleh ke arah Len.

"Sudah cukup, aku tidak ingin membunuh siapapun, lebih baik kau diam hingga batas waktu selesai, atau kau akan benar-benar kubunuh." Balas Anon.

"Itu lebih baik, bagiku." Mikuo mengucapkannya dengan wajah meremehkan, membuat Anon kesal dan langsung menyerangnya.

Mikuo tetap bertarung walau ia tahu, HP nya sudah tidak lebih dari sepertiga.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?!' Pikir Len.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Apa yang dilakukan pasangan Len?! Apa dia bodoh?!" Teriak Rin karena melihat perbuatan Mikuo yang Rin anggap sangat bodoh.

"Kau tidak tahu, tapi mereka sebenarnya adalah musuh besar, aku sudah mengira akan seperti ini jadinya.." Ucap Oliver.

"Apa? Kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi?!" Rin memegang kerah Oliver dan mengangkatnya kasar, sayangnya Oliver hanya memiringkan kepalanya kesamping.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, hubungan Len dan orang itu." Ucap Oliver.

Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya tinggi dan menampar Oliver keras.

PLAK!

"Iblis..."

Itulah yang diucap Rin, sebelum ia berlari ke luar arena yang langsung dikejar oleh Meiko. Oliver dan Yukari saling menatap satu samalain, bagi mereka, lebih baik Rin tidak perlu tahu apa-apa soal hubungan Len dan Mikuo.

.

.

.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah..." Mikuo mulai bernafas berat, ia sudah kelelahan, MP nya hampir habis karena Anon. Sedangkan Anon masih terus bugar karena status HP dan MP nya selalu dimonitori oleh Kaito.

"Kau..." Ucap Mikuo.

"Apa? Kau dendam padaku? Astaga, seorang petualang hebat, kalah oleh seorang perempuan? Kau bercanda kan?" Ucap Anon meledek.

"Kau curang! Kau tidak bertarung adil satu lawan satu denganku!" Teriak Mikuo.

"Kau yang bodoh, ini pertarungan pasangan, bukan individu." Ucap Anon.

"Siapa yang mau berpasangan dengan sampah di sana?" Ucap Mikuo sambil menunjuk Len.

"Sampah? Sampah kau bilang? Jangan bercanda! Dia sudah pernah menyelamatkan hidupku dan kakak ku! Kau, kau, kau... Kau brengsek!"

Anon marah mendengar Mikuo mengatai Len sampah, Len yang terdiam daritadi akhirnya bangkit dan mengatakan sesuatu sambil menahan dirinya dengan pedangnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Ini masalahku dengan Ark, kau tidak perlu marah!" Teriak Len.

Tapi sayang, Anon sudah buta oleh kemarahan, dia menyiapkan kuda-kuda menyerangnya, persis seperti kuda-kuda yang pernah dilakukan kakaknya, Kanon.

"Kau akan menyesal."

Di ujung semua ini, dunia yang t'lah mati  
Dengan takdir yang mutlak, bernyanyi untuk s'lamanya  
Suara lembut di saat dulu, hilang dalam tidurku  
Mengubah galauku menjadi senyum sedih  
Yang tenggelam bersama air mataku

Setelah menanyikan bait terakhir, Anon langsung menghilang, ia menyerang Mikuo dengan satu serangan samping, membuat Mikuo menahan sakit dari bunyi 'krek' yang sepertinya mengenai tulang rusuknya.

Seterusnya, Anon terus menyerang dengan gila, selain cepat, serangannya sangat kuat, dalam hitungan detik, HP Mikuo sudah dibawah 15%.

Mikuo terpental jauh dari hadapan Anon, Anon menghampiri Mikuo secara perlahan.

"Mati kau.." Ucap Anon.

Mikuo yang terdesak, akhirnya ia mengeluarkan rencana terakhirnya, Mikuo berdiri dan langsung menusuk bahu Len dengan belatinya.

"_Toxify_." Ucap Mikuo.

Tubuh Len sempat tersungkur sepertu tubuh mayat, tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Len bangun, sayapnya yang hanya sebelah keluar dari punggung kirinya, ia mengangkat pedangnya.

"_Psychedealism_." Ucap Len.

Mata Len langsung memerah seluruhnya, tubuh Len seperti terbakar, mengeluarkan aura merah, dan tanpa aba-aba Len langsung menyerang Anon dan Kaito tanpa perasaan. Anon dan Kaito melindungi diri mereka dengan _barrier_ yang entah kenapa selalu bisa ditembus oleh Len, walau Kaito dan Anon menyerang tubuh Len dan mengenainya, entah kenapa Len terus bergerak dan menyerang Anon dan Kaito dengan ganas... Seperti... Tubuhnya itu tanpa jiwa.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Rin yang berlari keluar arena, berbalik ketika mendengar suara keras dari dalam arena. Ia kembali ke dalam dengan rasa takut menyelimuti hatinya.

"Apa yang terjadi... Dengan Len?" Rin bingung, Len tiba-tiba menjadi ganas, seperti mayat hidup.

"Itu salah satu skill pasif seorang _Necromancer_. Kau tahu kan kalau kelas Len tidak terlalu kuat pada pertarungan fisik dan sihir dengan kelas lain yang memang khusus pada fisik atau sihir saja, seperti kelas Anon dan Kaito. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang memberi Len status racun untuk membangkitkan paksa skill pasif Len. _Psychedealism_, adalah skill pasif yang aktif jika tubuh seseorang _Necromancer_ terkena racun atau sejenisnya yang mengandung asam pada bagian daging dalam, jika hanya terkena kulit, tidak akan aktif. Pemakainya terkena status _berserk_, dan membuat semua statusnya meningkat drastis dan sangat tinggi, tapi resikonya _Necromancer _itu tidak bisa membedakan mana musuh dan mana teman, serta HP nya akan selalu turun hingga 5% sampai akhirnya skill pasif itu mati dan mengaktifkan skill pasif lain, _Necromancy_." Meiko datang dari belakang Rin, sambil menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Len.

"Sepertinya partner Len, Ark, menggunakan racun pada Len." Lanjut Meiko.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja? Dia terasa sangat kesakitan." Ucap Rin.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak pernah mencoba kelas yang sama dengan Len." Jawab Meiko.

"Len..."

Ketika Rin menunduk dan menelungkupkan tangannya, berdoa untuk Len, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang melewati dirinya dengan tudung dan jubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Orang itu berjalan pelan di samping Rin sambil membisikan sesuautu, tiba-tiba tubuh Rin kehilangan kesadaran lagi, matanya langsung kehilangan sinar, tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah, mulai kabur, dan akhirnya menghilang... Log Out paksa...

Meiko panik dan segera memanggil Oliver dan Yukari keluar arena. Apa yang terjadi pada Rin? Dan bagaimana pertarungan Len?

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 8 selesai~~

Untuk chapter ini, saya gak lanjutin etimologi dulu, bakal saya tulis tiga makhluk lagi minggu depan XD

Oh iya, di sana ada bait-bait lagu kan? Itu sebenarnya translate lagu Synchronicity ~Hikari to Kage no Rakuen~ Atau Synchronicity ~Paradise Beetwen Light and Shadow~  
Terimakasih pada Greenfoliage yang udah translate lagu ini, saya pakai karena memang yang nyanyi Rin sama Len ^^

Sekarang balas anonym review :

* * *

-To reviewer named Kagamine Ririka :

Makaish ya udah dibilang keren ^^  
Kalo soal dead chara, itu pasti ada, fict multichap saya mana ada gak sih yang gak dead chara #PLAK  
Soal pertarungan, mungkin bakal saya seimbangin sama masalah di dunia nyata, biar gak fokus sama gamenya aja, tapi buat beberapa chapter ke depan bakal ada pertarungannya sampai battle royal selesai ^^  
Soal Miku, nanti di final battle royal bakal dijelasin. ^^

Makasih ya udah review~~

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Beyond the Boundaries

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~__  
__O genkidesuka, Minna?_

Saya baru tahu, kalau ada yang menganggap fict ini termasuk kategori Sci-Fi, padahal saya gak berpikir ke sana, yah mau bagaimana lagi, sudah terlanjur.  
Saya sudah ada rencana untuk fict setelah yang ini tamat nanti, kalau tidak salah, ada yang bertanya apa nanti akan ada fict Yuuma X IA lagi? Saya jawab 'ada' dan temanya Sci-Fi ^^

_Shall we begin_?

_A __Fantasy Fict from me_

_~Heart and Soul~_

_Main pair : Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Special thanks to : Square-Enix and Tecmo_

_Summary :_

"_Aku melihat dunia baru, sebuah masa depan yang baru. Aku masuk ke dalam dunia __ini hanya untuk satu hal, sebuah kenangan, sebuah kenangan yang pernah aku buang, aku akan mengembalikannya walau aku akan menjadi abu sekalipun."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic) _: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING & RELEASE YOUR MIND!

Chapter 9 : Beyond the Boundaries

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Bagaimana ini?! Kita harus bilang apa kepada Exo nanti?!" Meiko atau Kasumi berteriak bingung di tengah hiruk pikuk arena yang sangat bising. Bagaimanapun, dialah yang pertama melihat Rin menghilang di sana, sama seperti waktu kejadian di Dalastre, dimana Rin juga menghilang, Meiko mulai merasa jika Rin menghilang karena kehadirannya.

"Tenanglah Kasumi, kita tidak tahu apakah dia di log out paksa atau tidak, kita tidah bisa langsung menarik kesimpulan." Jawab Oliver.

"Dan jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri." Lanjutnya.

"Apa aku harus kembali ke dunia nyata?" Tanya Yukari pada Oliver.

Oliver mengotak-atik window di depannya, mencari informasi tentang Rin, sejenak terlihat secercah harapan di wajah Oliver, Yukari bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Oliver berhenti panik.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yukari.

"Coba kau buka daftar temanmu, apa nama Rin masih ada di sana?" Tanya Oliver balik.

Yukari melakukan apa yang disuruh Oliver, dan setelahnya wajah Yukari juga mulai tidak menegang lagi. Rin masih ada di dalam game, tapi letaknya tidak diketahui karena entah kenapa bar atau kotak yang memuat nama Rin hanya menunjukan kalau Rin masih _online_, tapi tidak menunjukan letak dimana Rin berada.

"Apa yang kita lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya Yukari.

"Kau dan Kasumi berjagalah di sini, jangan katakan apapun pada Exo, buat dia sibuk jika sampai pertandingan selesai aku belum datang. Aku akan mencari Rin." Oliver berlari keluar arena, meninggalkan Meiko dan Yukari sendiri.

.

.

.

"AARGHH!" Len berteriak ganas, dia menyerang semua yang ada di depannya, termasuk Mikuo sendiri.

Mikuo hanya bisa terus melompat dan menghindar, semua _player_ yang bertanding sudah mencapai tingkat HP yang sama, di bawah 100%.

"Tidak kusangka, dia bisa seperti ini." Gumam Kaito.

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya Anon.

"Tunggulah, hingga dia mengeluarkan _Necromancy_, sepertinya dia masih punya trik lain, si pencundang Ark itu." Jawab Mikuo.

Len terus menyerang semuanya, mulai dari musuh, teman, bahkan dia menghancurkan semua pepohonan yang ada di sekitarnya, ia menebas rumput liar berlumut yang tinggi di sekelilingnya.

Mikuo melompat dari pohon satu ke pohon lain, mencoba memancing Len ke suatu tempat, Anon dan Kaito terus mengikuti dari belakang walaupun lambat. Kaito mulai mengeluarkan sihir penyembuh untuk mengembalikan tingkat HP dirinya dan Anon, dan saat itulah, Mikuo telah sampai pada rencananya.

Dziing...

Tubuh Len langsung melemas, aura merah ditubuhnya hilang, digantikan aura hitam yang sangat pekat.

"Kau... Kau menggunakan tubuhku untuk bisa menangkan? Ya kan?!" Len berteriak di tengah tubuhnya yang sedang terinjeksi oleh aura-aura yang begitu gelap, dirinya sudah tahu, bahwa setelah setelah _Psychedealism_, jika dia belum mati, maka _Necromancy_ akan langsung aktif.

"Kita, tidak... Aku bertujuan untuk menang, aku tidak akan membatas segala cara jika memang itu mungkin. Sekarang lihatlah, apa yang akan dibangkitkan olehmu di Dragonaur Tundra!"

Tepat ketika Mikuo berteriak, tulang belulang mulai muncul, tulang itu tersusun rapi dan tinggi menjulang ke atas, ada sesuatu yang empuk mengelilingi tulang itu, sisik mulai mencuat, sayap mulai membentang, dan auman mulai datang.

"GROOAAAAR!"

Inilah alasan kenapa daerah ini dinamakan 'Dragonaur', tempat para naga atau _elder_ bertarung sebelum memiliki daerah kekuasaan masing-masing, dulunya diceritakan jika tempat ini merupakan tempat pertempuran hingga mati para naga hingga sekarang hanya tersisa delapan di penjuru _Nova_.

"A-ap-apa itu?" Kaito terkejut melihat apa yang bangkit dari sihir pemanggil mayat Len.

"Ini merupakan naga mati terkuat, _Necromancia_." Titah Len, Len sendiri baru melihat bentuknya dan itu langsung membuatnya takjub, para _Necromancer _termasuk Len sudah tahu jika mereka menggunakan _Necromancy,_ mereka juga bisa memanggil makhluk legendaris yang sudah mati di tempat tertentu, salah satunya _Necromancia_.

Anon yang sudah mengisi kembali HP nya hingga 50% kembali menggunakan kombo _Soul Etude_ dan _Angle Song_ dari Kaito.

Anon memutar cakramnya di atas kepala, membuat sebuah sayap yang sangat lebar, membuat sayap yang ada di tubuh Anon seakan ada dua pasang. Anon memutar tubuhnya di udara, mengeluarkan udara berputar di sekitarnya. Dalam satu kedipan mata, di belakang tubuhnya terlihat sosok besar memegang _Naginata_ atau tombak ala Jepang,

Anon turun dari udara dengan makhluk tersebut di belakangnya, tubuh Anon meliuk indah, ciri khas seorang _Idol_ dengan _Halo _ di atas kepalanya dan dua pasang _Talesma_ di punggungnya sebagai bukti kalau dia adalah ras _Ancient_.

"Aku tidak tahu itu makhluk apa, tapi tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan _Idol_ jika sudah memasuki mode _Hybrid_." Ucapk Anon, mode _Hybrid_, mode yang bisa dilakukan oleh semua player yang telah masuk ke kelas ketiga, mode yang bisa aktif pada keadaan tertentun, dalam kasus Anon, dia bisa mengaktifkannya karena kebencian terhadap Mikuo yang memanggil Len sampah. Pada dasarnya ini merupakan hasil dari mental dan perasaan, yang bahkan tidak bisa dijelaskan olhe pihak developer. Pada mode ini, player memiliki stamina yang luar biasa kuat.

Makhluk di belakang Anon melepas sebuah tebasa kencang dari jauh, semua pohon yang menghalangi terbelah, Len dan Mikuo harus sampai menunduk untuk menghindari serangan itu. _Necromancia _terbelah menjadi dua.

"Apa hanya segini yang bisa dilakukan makhluk legendaris?" Ejek Anon.

Tubuh _Necromancia _ yang tadinya hancur kembali beregenerasi, dan parahnya, kecepatan regenerasinya luar biasa cepat.

"Jadi benar, yang sudah mati tidak bisa dibunuh lagi ya?" Titah Anon.

Anon kembali menyerang dengan iringan auman dari _Necromancia_.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Oliver berpindah dari satu kota ke kota lain, mencari keberadaan Rin yang tidak jelas. Bahkan Oliver sempat melintasi Meiji, pulau yang menonjolkan ke-khasan Jepang yang ada di sebelah utara-timur daerah _Elf_ karena bingung mencari kemana.

"Kemana lagi aku harus mencari." Gumam Oliver.

Telinga Oliver bergetar kecil, menandakan ada sambungan masuk dari luar untuk dirinya, dengan lemas, Oliver memegang telinganya, menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ada apa?"

Sejenak Oliver terkejut melihat nama Rin ketika dia mengecek siapa yang memanggil.

"Rin? Ini kau Rin?! Hei!" Oliver tidak mendengar ada suara apapun dari panggilan tersebut, membuat khawatir dirinya kepada Rin makin bertambah. Oliver melihat daftar status Rin di window, di sana terlihat kalau Rin ada di ibukota _Elf_. Tanpa basa-basi Oliver langsung pergi ke sana.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sana Oliver masih bingung kemana dia mencari Rin hingga ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kain?"

Oliver menoleh, dia melihat Rin di sana, masih utuh, Oliver langsung memeluk Rin erat.

"Syukurlah, kau tidak apa-apa.."

"Memang apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Rin.

Oliver bingung, Rin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri?

"Kau menghilang dari arena tiba-tiba, kau tidak ingat?" Tanya Oliver.

"Loh? Bukannya tadi kita bertiga, aku, kau dan Melody log in dan sampai disini, lalu ketika kita bertiga ingin pergi Spee untuk melihat pertandingan Exo, aku terpisah dan kalian?"

Oliver langsung tersentak mendengar penjelasan Rin, ada yang aneh, pikir Oliver. Oliver berpikir kalau Rin yang ada dihadapannya bisa saja bukan Rin, dan anehnya, Rin langsung memanggil Oliver dengan nama gamenya, tidak seperti biasanya dengan nama asli.

"Rin, kau tau nama asliku kan?"

"Oliver, ada yang salah? Kau yang menyuruhku untuk tidak sering menggunakan nama asli untuk memanggil bukan?" Jawab Rin memang benar, tapi Rin terasa aneh untuk Oliver, akhirnya Oliver menyingkirkan perasaan itu dan mengajak Rin kembali.

"Lupakan, ayo kita kembali."

.

.

.

Anon terus menyerang walau sia-sia, dia tahu kalau serangan biasa tidak akan berpengaruh pada _Necromancia_, waktu pertarungan kurang dari 10 menit lagi, jika begini Anon dan Kaito bisa kalah karena setiap Anon menyerang _Necromancia_, HP Anon mengurang, dan MP Kaito sudah terlalu sedikit untuk mengeluarkan sihir lagi.

Anon mengeluarkan serangan terakhirnya, tubuh Anon terangkat lagi ke udara, ia menari di udara, di atas pijakan seperti pelangi yang muncul dari nyanyiannya, Kaito, Len dan Mikuo masih terdiam, walau mereka semua musuh, mereka masih punya kehormatan untuk tidak mengganggu pertarungan orang lain, terlebih lagi mereka semua kagum dengan kekuatan Anon yang dianggap memiliki kelas yang hanya bisa mensupport, tapi dugaan mereka salah.

Di tangan kanan dan kaki kanan Anon muncul borgol yang besar walau hanya satu bagiannya saja, borgol itu perlahan berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah panah yang besar, sangat besar, bahkan melebihi besarnya _Necromancia_.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi, tapi jika serangan ini tidak berhasil, aku akan mengaku kalah." Ucap Anon, Kaito pasrah saja, apa yang ditunjukan Anon sudah sangat bagus untuk menjadi hiburan. Semua petarung dan penonton tidak melihat lagi siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah, yang mereka lihat sekarang hanyalah pertarungan langka yang mungkin akan menjadi tonggak revolusi dimana kelas _Bard_ tidak akan lagi diremehkan sebagai kelas yang tidak mempunyai seni menyerang.

"_HEAVEN'S WRATH!_"

Panah yang melebihi besar badan lawannya itupun melesat pergi, menghancurkan tubuh _Necromancia_ hingga habis tidak bersisa, pada waktu yang bersamaan HP Anon menunjukan angka 0, resiko karena menyerang _Necromancia_, menyerang mayat, apalagi monster legendaris seperti _Necromancia_, sama saja terkena status _Sap_ yang terus mengurangi HP si penyerang.

Tubuh Anon menghilang dari arena, pada saat itu waktu pertandingan habis, membuat semua penonton di arena bersorak, tiga player yang tersisa kembali ke arena Spee disambut dengan sorakan kencang dan gemuruh yang seperti gempa.

"**Seperti yang kita lihat, pertandingan dimenangkan secara tipis oleh pasangan Exo-Ark! Dengan ini, mereka otomatis masuk ke semifinal!"**

Len berlutut dengan kaki yang lemas, ia tidak menyangkan akan menang dengan cara memalukan seperti ini.

"Cara menang apa ini?" Wajah Len sangat pucat, pupil matanya mengecil ketika ia melihat ke arah Mikuo.

"Kau.. Kau bajingan! Pecundang! Apa kau tidak tahu kehormatan seorang kesatria?!" Len menarik kerah Mikuo di atas arena, membuat para penonton berbisik-bisik tentang apa yang dilakukan Len.

'Memang benar ya, pemain itu.'

'Iya, Exo, itu, dia memang yang terburuk.'

'Lihat dia, dia menyalahkan rekannya sendiri.'

Len yang mendengar desas desus itu menurunkan tangannya, reputasi Len yang memang sudah terlanjur buruk membuat seperti Len yang salah di sini. Mikuo melihat Len dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Kau, pembual, seharusnya kau berterimakasih karena aku telah membuat kita menang." Ucapnya.

Tepat saat Len sudah kehilangan kesabarannya, ada yang memeluk Len dari belakang.

"Hentikan..."

"Rin?"

Rin berlari dari luar arena hanya untuk menghentikan Len, kembali desas-desus tercipta di bangku penonton, membuat Len makin muak dan menarik Rin pergi.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat sedang berlanjut, sekarang pertarungan Kanon-Danzel melawan Reno-Rose. Len dan yang lain sedang berada di basement arena, mendinginkan kepala.

"Aku tidak percaya ini..." Ucap Len.

"Bagaimana nanti aku bisa menghadapi Anon dan Kanon?" Lanjutnya.

"Tenanglah.." Ucap Oliver.

"Kami bisa membantumu." Lanjutnya.

Len melepas kompresan di kepalanya, ia mencari topik lain untuk dibicarakan.

"Ah iya, apa kau baik-baik saja? Rin? Tidak ada yang terjadi kan?"

Rin tidak menjawab, Oliver langsung menyelanya dengan cepat.

"Tenang saja, semuanya aman."

"Baguslah."

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Langkah kaki terdengan mendekat ruangan Len dan yang lain, pintu berderit dan terbuka, menunjukan sosok Anon di sana.

"Ah, Anon..."

"Exo, bisa kita bicara sebentar? Berdua saja."

Len berdiri dari tempat ia duduk dan menghampiri Anon, mereka kemudian berjalan menjauh sambil dilihat oleh Rin dan yang lain.

Sesampainya di ruangan lain, Len membuka pembicaraan.

"Maaf, tidak seharusnya aku membuatmu marah."

"A-ah! Tidak apa-apa! Salahku juga terlalu sentimen."

Sejenak keadaan hening di antara mereka hingga Anon membicarakan sesuatu.

"Len."

"Apa?"

"_Su-suki.. _(Suka)"

"Eh? _Tsuki _(Bulan)?"

Len salah mendengar ketika Anon mengatakan suka, dengan kata bulan. Wajah Anon langsung memerah hebat, dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Lu-lupakan!"

"Eh?"

Anon memalingkan wajahnya, ia menarik nafas berkali-kali dengan teratur dan cepat untuk menenangkan dirinya lagi. Anon berbalik dan menarik nafas sekali lagi.

"Len, bagaimana jika di semifinal nanti kau melawan kakak?"

"Aku tidak peduli siapapun yang aku lawan nanti. Pokoknya aku harus bisa menang!" Teriak Len.

"... Dan ini semua demi Miku.." Gumam Len pelan.

"Apa?" Tanya Anon.

"Pokoknya, aku yang menciptakan peluang, aku yang mengkreasikan peluang aku pula yang akan menyelesaikan peluang!"

Len berdiri keluar dari ruangan, diikuti oleh Anon. Walau sebenarnya wajah Anon masih sangat merah ketika mengikuti Len. Ini rahasia kecil...  
.

.

.

'Anon sebenarnya menyimpan rasa terhadapa Len.'

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 8 selesai~~

Sekarang langsung saja sesi etimologi ^^

Leviathan : Makhluk lain dari mitologi, dalam bahasa hebrew, Leviathan simpelnya adalah paus. Makhluk air yang pada abad pertengahan paling ditakuti karena menenggelamkan berbagai kapal di laut, termasuk kapal Flying Dutcmah milik Kapten Bernard Fokke dari Belanda menuju Jawa yang dikabarkan hilang dengan isu ditenggelamkan oleh Leviathan, merupakan pasangan wanita Bahamut dan disimbolkan berbentuk seperti ular. Dalam fict ini, Leviathan adalah makhluk alami penjaga daerah Undine, seluruh kota Undine ada di bawah laut, begitu juga ibukotanya, di fict ini juga saya menjelaskan, kalau Leviathan menjadi dewa penjaga dengan kaki tangannya, Kraken.

Hydra : Merupakan makhluk dari mitos Yunani, berperawakan seperti roh air yang memiliki banyak kepala ular yang jika ditebas satu, makah akan tumbuh lebih banyak lagi. Setiap kepalanya memiliki racun yang bisa mematikan manusia hanya dengan menyentuhnya. Salah satu palawah Yunani, Heracles, mengalahkan Hydra dengan kemampuan yang disebut sebagai 'The God's Hand' yang menurut mitos, membuat Heracles memiliki dua belas nyawa dalam perang. Hydra juga merupakan salah satu keturunan dari Typhoon dan Echidna, Typhoon dan Echidna itu sendiri adalah keturunan yang dianggap buruk dari Dewi Bumi, Gaia. Di fict ini, Hydra merupakan dewa alami daerah Sylph, bentuknya juga seperti naga, tapi memiliki tiga kepala.

Omega : Sebenarnya, Omega adalah lambang terakhir dari alpfabet Yunani, dan dalam angka numerik Yunani, Omega memiliki angka berkisar 800. Ini merupakan salah satu monster yang lagi yang saya ambil langsung dari Final Fantasy series, dikenal sebagai mesin yang selalu berevolusi setiap dikalahkan, Omega berpindah dimensi demi bisa mengejar Shin-Ryuu dan membunuhnya. Mesin ini merupakan dewa alami di daerah manusia atua _Human_, bentuknya seperti naga, memiliki empat kaki dan sayap, hanya pada bagian yang seharusnya leher dan kepala naga, diganti dengan bagian tubuh seperti manusia dari mulai pusar sampai kepala dengan dua tangan. Termasuk dalam kategori monster _Mimic_ atau peniru, di dalam fict, Omega adalah salah satu mesin buatan manusia saat perang para naga di Dragonar Tundra yang kemudian membangkan dan memiliki kekuatan sendiri.

Segitu dulu kali ini, untuk chapter depan, saya akan menyertakan dua elder sisanya ^^

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Beyond the Boundaries – Abyssal

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~__  
__O genkidesuka, Minna?_

Apa kabar nih? Sehat? Sedikit pembicaraan soal judul, seharusnya ini judul udah dari chapter 8 lalu, tapi malah baru ingetnya di chapter 9 dan baru masukin di situ, seharusnya ada 4 part, tapi karena lewat satu di chapter 8, jadi cuma 3 part.

Yang penting enjoy, oke?

_A__Fantasy Fict from me_

_~Heart and Soul~_

_Main pair : Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Special thanks to : Square-Enix and Tecmo_

_Summary :_

"_Aku melihat dunia baru, sebuah masa depan yang baru. Aku masuk ke dalam dunia __ini hanya untuk satu hal, sebuah kenangan, sebuah kenangan yang pernah aku buang, aku akan mengembalikannya walau aku akan menjadi abu sekalipun."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic) _: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING & RELEASE YOUR MIND!

Chapter 10 : Beyond the Boundaries – Abyssal

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Akhirnya kita bertemu juga, aku tidak akan segan-segan mencabikmu hingga menjadi onggokan daging, dasar sampah..."

"Jangan anggap enteng lawanmu, Mikuo."

Len dan Mikuo sudah berdiri di final, untuk sebuah alasan, Kanon yang menjadi lawan sebelumnya, melawan pasangan Len dan Mikuo dengan setengah-setengah, Kanon dan pasangannya sengaja kalah, mungkin ini permintaan Anon sebagai adik kepada Kanon, pasangan Kanon sendiri juga tidak keberatan.

Len sebenarnya bisa menang pada pertarungan awal, kelas Len sendiri memang lemah dalam segala segi dari kebanyakan kelas lain, satu-satunya andalan kelas Len adalah skill-skill pasifnya. Oleh karena itu, Len menantang Bahamut dan mencari pedang Abelisk. Kekuatan pedang Abelisk adalah bisa menyerap energi sihir penggunanya untuk mempelajari serangan lawan dan menggunakannya, tapi hanya bisa satu kali. Itu adalah tujuan Len dari awal, Len memakai ras yang memiliki banyak energi sihir seperti _Diakon_, tapi kenapa dia tidak mengambil kelas yang menggunakan banyak energi sihir seperti _Mage_ ataupun _Priest_? Alasannya adalah agar sihirnya bisa dia fokuskan pada pedangnya untuk mempelajari kemampuan musuh, memang Len bisa dikatakan rugi di awal, yang dimaksud di awal adalah saat dia belum mendapat pedang Abelisk, tapi karena pedangnya juga, dia menjadi pemain yang ditakuti. Selain julukan _Exorcist_, Len juga disebut sebagai _Mimic_ _King_.

"Aku akan menggunakan semua kemampuanku, bersiaplah." Ucap Len.

"Kau bisa apa? Bahkan kecepatanmu tidak bisa menyamaiku, seranganmu banyak yang lemah, sihirmu hanya mencapai tingkat 3 paling tinggi dan sangat mudah dihindari kelas sepertiku, kau bisa apa?" Ejek Mikuo.

Len memandangi sekitarnya, mereka mulai di teleport menuju tempat pertarungan mereka, dan tragisnya, mereka sampai di sebuah padang pasir daerah _Gnoma_. Padang pasir luas tempat pertarungan mereka untuk yang kesekian kalinya juga yang kesekian kalinya mereka bertarung di tempat ini pula.

"Aku tidak mau basa-basi Mikuo, akan ku buka matamu yang sudah lama tertutup itu! _Angel Song_!"

Len mengeluarkan kemampuan dari monster yang pernah ia lawan, sekilas kemampuan ini memang seperti kemampuan kelas _Bard_, dimana pengguna akan mendapatkan _buff_ yang luar biasa banyak, tapi tidak seperti kemampuan asli dari _bard_, yang Len pelajari hanyalah menambahkan beberapa.

"Sihir pendukung tidak ada gunanya di hadapanku!"

Mikuo berlari ke arah Len dengan kecepatan penuh, Mikuo melempar ketujuh belati lainnya yang ia punya ke sekeliling Len, dan hanya memegang satu belati.

"_Omnistrike!_"

Mikuo menyerang Len dari satu arah bergantian secara cepat dan setiap dia melewati Len, Mikuo menambah jumlah belati yang ia pegang sehingga bisa menciptakan 36 kerusakan langsung dalam 8 kali serangan.

Mikuo melompat ke belakang, melemparkan semua belatinya secara langsung ke arah Len yang setiap belatinya sudah diberi sihir peledak, Len yang belum bergerak meledak di tempat, asap yang sangat tinggi mengepul dari tempat Len berdiri.

Sesaat Mikuo sudah seperti di atas angin, tapi tiba-tiba awan menghitam, angin kencang menerpa mereka, asap yang ada di sekeliling Len menghilang, memperlihatkan Len yang tidak terluka sedikitpun.

"Aku masih sempat, beberapa kemampuan musuh memang banyak yang berguna, bukan begitu? Mikuo?"

Mikuo merasa di ejek oleh Len, bagaimana bisa Len yang hanya memiliki kelas seperti _Necromancer_ menghentikan kecepatan kelas _Shikki_?!

"Dasar kau _Cheater_! Aku tahu kau berbuat curang!"

Saat Mikuo berteriak demikian, orang-orang yang ada di arena melihat dan mendengar reaksi Mikuo dari layar besar di arena langsung berbisik-bisik tidak enak. Banyak yang mengatakan Len sudah melanggar peraturan, bahkan sampai ada yang berkata 'mati saja' kepada Len.

Rin mendengar semuanya dari jauh, Rin berdiri dengan kasar, meremas bajunya sambil menunduk, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Oliver dan yang lainnya menggelengkan kepala saat Rin menghadap ke arah mereka, tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Kembali pada sisi Len dan Mikuo, pertarugan mereka terus berlanjut, Len mengeluarkan banyak kemampuan musuh yang ia pelajari walau sayangnya hanya bisa sekali pakai untuk setiap kemampuan, sedangkan Mikuo yang tidak terima, terus bermain kecepatan walau Mikuo sendiri tahu, MP nya terlalu lambat mengisi dan tidak diperbolehkan membawa _item_ penyembuh di pertarungan. Mikuo tetap keras kepala meski tahu ia kalah daya tahan.

"_Shock-Scourge!_"

Len mengeluarkan lagi kemampuan yang tidak biasa, dimana dia bisa melapisi senjatanya dengan sihir dan parahnya setiap benda yang disentuh senjatanya akan meledak hebat sampai hancur.

Mikuo terus menangkis serangan Len, belati Mikuo mulai berkarat setiap terkena ledakan dari Len, dan sudah ada dua belati yang pecah karena terkena ledakan terus menerus.

MP Len masih sangat banyak, sedangkan punya Mikuo tinggal sedikit, Len diunggulkan karena senjatanya, bukan karena kemampuan murninya. Mikuo berlari dengan cepat, supaya punya kesempatan untuk bisa meregenerasi MP, tapi anehnya Len bisa menyaingi kecepatannya.

"Kecurangan apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?!"

Mikuo menangkis serangan tiba-tiba Len dan terjadi ledakan besar yang berasap. Keduanya keluar dari asap itu pada hitungan detik, Len berdiri dengan tenang sambil berjalan santai.

"Mikuo, jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri, kau tahu, ini adalah kekuatan dari senjata legendaris yang di berikan pada _elder_. Aku sudah berkali-kali bilang, jangan pernah remehkan musuhmu, dan kau yang tidak pernah mendengar perkataan orang akhirnya membuat alibimu sendiri seakan aku bermain curang."

Len mendekati Mikuo yang berlutut di tanah dengan pupil mengecil karena di depannya ada pedang Len yang siap menembus kepalanya kapan saja.

"Ini adalah akhir... Semua akan selesai, Mikuo..."

Len menarik pedangnya sejauh mungkin agar tusukannya bisa menembus kepala Mikuo dan langsung membuatnya KO, tepat saat pedangnya sudah tinggal beberapa senti lagi sampai di kening Mikuo, Mikuo berdoa dalam hatinya.

'Kakak, tolong aku...'

DUAAAR!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Suara ledakan apa itu?!" Arena tiba-tiba panik, layar besar yang ada di arena menunjukan gambar yang sangat buram, tidak ada pertarungan yang terlihat. Rin dan yang lain tidak merasakan apapun sebelumnya, itu semua berlalu begitu cepat.

"Ada apa ini, Kain?" Meiko bertanya pada Oliver tentang apa yang terjadi, sayangnya hanya di jawab gelengan kepala.

"Entahlah, aku tidak sempat melihat apapun."

"Berapa sisa waktu pertandingannya?! Mereka akan langsung dikembalikan ketika waktu pertandingannya selesai kan?!" Rin berteriak panik, tapi dia ada benarnya.

Yukari langsung berlari ke arah pembawa pertandingan, tapi anehnya, waktu pertandingan terhenti dan tidak bergerak. Yukari kembali dengan wajah suram ke tempat Rin dan yang lain, hingga akhirnya Anon dan Kanon berkata sesuatu.

"Kita tidak bisa menunggu saja, kita harus bertindak!" Teriak Anon.

"Lebih baik kita ke tempat mereka bertarung secara langsung, kita masih bisa menghampiri mereka asalkan kita tahu mereka di teleport kemana." Ucap Kanon.

"Kau gila?! Di padang pasir seluas itu! Apa otakmu sudah terbakar matahari?!" Meiko marah-marah karena ucapan tidak masuk akal Kanon, tapi secara tidak di duga, Oliver yang biasanya bisa mengambil keputusan yang tepat malah mengikuti rencana Kanon.

"Apa yang dikatakan Kanon benar, lebih baik kita langsung pergi, tidak ada gunanya menangis meminta pertolongan dari sini."

.

.

.

"Apa itu?" Len membuka kelopak matanya, di depan matanya ada Gilgamesh dengan _Babylon's Gate_ yang terbuka di belakangnya, matanya memerah, menandakan dia bukan dalam keadaan bisa di ajak bicara.

"Apa ada event dari developer game? Dan itu menggunakan Gilgamesh?! Tapi kenapa di tengah _Battle Royal_?! Seharusnya _Battle Royal_ tidak bisa diganggu!" Len menganalisis apa yang sedang terjadi di depannya, ia menghadap ke arah Mikuo yang sedang memandangi sesuatu dengan wajah mengerikan, pupilnya mengecil, keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipisnya, bahkan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Ada apa, Mikuo?"

"Ka-kakak?"

Len menoleh ke arah Mikuo menunjuk, di sana ada seseorang, memakai baju penyihir dan membawa bola kristal yang mengambang di samping bahu kirinya. Rambutnya panjang berwarna _teal_ diikat twintail, wajahnya menunjukan rasa bosan, di belakang wanita itu, ada sebuah menara tinggi yang tidak terlihat ujungya.

"Itu... _Izumo Tower_? Apakah kau..."

"Iya Len, ini aku... Miku... Miku yang sangat ingin kau temukan."

Len menjatuhkan pedangnya, keadaan Len langsung berubahn tidak ada bedanya dengan Mikuo.

"Bukannya kau mencariku selama ini? Kenapa kau menjauhiku saat aku sudah datang ke hadapanmu?" Tanya Miku.

"Ka-kau sudah mati! Kau sudah mati! Mati!" Len menggeleng ketakutan, tidak percaya fakta di depannya, ia merangkak mundur setiap Miku menghampirinya.

"Kau yang berkata aku belum mati, sekarang kau yang berkata aku sudah mati. Ah maaf, aku mengerti, kau hanyalah takut, kau tidak perlu takut, aku ada di sini, untukmu." Miku memegang dagu Len dan mengelus pipi Len dengan lembut, Len yang sudah sangat takut akhirnya menepis tangan Miku dan menamparnya.

PLAK!

Miku memalingkan wajahnya karena tamparan Len, Len langsung mengambil pedangnya dan menghunuskannya ke arah Miku.

"Ka-kau... Bukan Miku!"

Miku menangis ketika memalingkan wajahnya, tapi yang keluar dari matanya bukan air mata, melainkan sesuatu yang kental berwarna merah... Seperti... Darah.

"Beraninya kau meninggalkan kasih sayang yang aku berikan! Beraninya kau! Kau meninggalkan ku waktu itu! Bersama Mikuo sendiri, di tengah bencana! Kau kabur terlontang-lanting sambil menangis, sedangkan aku harus mengatasi semua monster yang ada saat _Network Crisis_! Aku mengorbankan nyawaku! Dan kau tahu, aku terperangkap selamanya di sana! Di tempat yang menjadi malapetaka bagiku!" Miku menunjuk menara tinggi di belakangnya, _Izumo_.

"Gilgamesh! Bunuh dia..."

Wajah Miku mengeluarkan senyuman manis, dengan darah di sepanjang pipinya.

Gilgamesh membungkuk kepada Miku dan memperluas gerbang Babylon miliknya, semua senjata yang ia punya keluar dari sana, puluhan, ratusan, hingga ribuan jumlahnya.

"**Waktunya bermain.**"

Gilgamesh berkata-kata dengan suara yang sangat berat, Len menenangkan dirinya, ia melihat Gilgamesh di depannya dan menghunuskan pedangnya lagi.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu!"

.

.

.

Mikuo meringkuk melihat Len yang penuh dengan darah, walau ini dunia virtual, tapi darah masih terealisasikan, dan jika lukanya parah dan dibawa hingga keluar game sebelum disembuhkan dalam game, rasa sakitnya akan menular ke dunia nyata karena respon syaraf terhadap setiap getaran dari _Braindrive_.

"Kau kuat... Gilgamesh, seingatku, program AI tidak bisa sekuat ini..." Len berdiri dengan tumpuan pedangnya, poninya basah terkena darah dari kepalanya.

"**Kau kuat nak, tapi majikanku tidak bisa menunggu lagi**."

Gilgamesh mengeluarkan pedangnya sekali lagi dari gerbang Babylon, kali ini pedang yang bilang pedangnya bisa berputar, Len sudah menengguk ludah melihat pedang Gilgamesh.

Dalam satu hentakan, pedang Gilgamesh menghancurkan Abelisk milik Len dan menembus tubuh Len, Len terkoyak dari dalam hingga hancur, dalam hitungan detik semua HP nya habis, ia kehilangan cahayanya dan kemudian mati.

"Ukh... Aku sudah... Sudah lama tidak merasakan kematian... Dalam game ini."

Tubuh Len tergeletak lemas, dan perlahan menghilang.

"Selamat tinggal Len... Sampai bertemu lagi selanjutnya." Miku melihat tubuh Len yang perlahan menghilang, air mata darah Miku berubah menjadi air mata murni... Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan Miku.

Tepat saat Miku dan Gilgamesh akan meninggalkan tempat mereka, Mikuo memanggil.

"Kak! Kakak! Kau datang karena aku memanggilmu kan?! Iya kan?!"

Miku menoleh ke arah Mikuo dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku hampir lupa ada kau... Gilgamesh, kau boleh membunuhnya juga, aku tidak tahan dengan adik yang terus menangisi kehidupannya bersama kakaknya di masa lalu. Dengar Mikuo, aku sudah tidak bisa kembali, kau mengerti itu. Anggap aku ini ilusi walaupun yang ada di sini adalah aku yang asli. Setelah kau dibunuh Gilgamesh, kau bisa melupakanku, lakukan yang terbaik, dan jangan dendam lagi kepada Len..."

Mikuo mengeluarkan air mata, setelah sekian lama hatinya tertutp dendam.

"Apa maksudmu kak?! Jika kau ingin aku berbaikan dengan Len! Akan ku lakukan! Tapi kumohon, kembalilah! Kembalilah ke sisi kami berdua."

Miku tetap menatap Mikuo, tapi kemudian dia berdecih...

"Orang yang membuatku seperti ini, tidak akan mengizinkan semua itu."

Miku berjalan meninggalkan Mikuo, Gilgamesh mulai mendekati Mikuo dengan pedang berputarnya, Mikuo hanya bisa menutup mata.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

'Dimana aku?'

'Inikah hukumanku?'

'Aku dikalahkan Gilgamesh, tapi kenapa aku tidak kembali ke katedral?.'

'Mungkin kesendirian seperti ini adalah karma Tuhan, untuk orang sepertiku.'

Len yang sudah dibunuh Gilgamesh masih memiliki kesadarannya, tubuhnya belum kembali ke Katedral, Len teringat akan kalimat yang pernah ia dengar saat di Tokyo Dome, tentang _fourth class_.

'Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap, dimana tidak ada kehangatan, dengan tangan dingin yang menjulur, kau harus berlari tanpa berhenti, tanpa peringatan. Sebuah pistol berpeluru penuh menunggumu di ujung, di tempat dirimu bergetar ketakutan'

Len tertawa dalam gelap setelahnya, dia tertawa keras.

'Jadi begitu?! Ini terlalu mudah! Yang dia maksud adalah kematian!'

'Aku tidak menyangka, ini yang dimaksud orang tua itu waktu itu!'

'Aku paham.'

Len merentangkan tangannya dalam kegelapan, ia membayangkan keadaan dirinya dalam keadaan terkuat.

"_Tracing!_"

.

.

.

PRANG!

Gilgamesh terpental mundur, tusukan pedangnya di tahan oleh seseorang. Dia memiliki surai emas dengan mata azure, pakaiannya bukan lagi zirah, lebih simpel dan fleksibel, di tangannya ia memegang sebuah pedang, tapi itu bukan pedangnya yang sudah hancur.

"Aku kembali? Aku kembali hidup tanpa sihir _revive_! Ini hebat! INI HEBAT!" Orang itu, Len berteriak dengan kencang hingga membuat Miku yang sudah hampir masuk ke dalam menara memalingkan pandangannya lagi ke belakang.

"Aku kembali! Persilahkan aku memperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi, Exo, kelas ku _Necrofiend_, julukanku _The Death Seraph_." Len membungkukkan tubuhnya 45 derajat ke arah Miku, membuat Miku tidak percaya setengah mati.

Ketika Len sudah menegakkan dirinya lagi, dia melihat ke belakangnya, Mikuo berdiri dengan penampilan yang berbeda.

"Entah kenapa, aku sadar, yang harus kulakukan hanyalah mengubah semua ketakutan dan rasa bersalahku, aku yakin, cahaya dari dewi bumi, Gaia pasti akan menyinariku."

Len masih tidak percaya dengan Mikuo yang ia lihat, di sana ada seseorang dengan perban di sekujur tangannya, scarf menutupi mulutnya dengan dua belati di tangannya, senjata yang menyimbolkan _yin _dan _yang_, sepasang belati yang bernama _Kanshou _dan _Bakuya_.

"Ark, seorang _Yagyuu_, julukanku adalah _Darkness Etro_."

Miku yang melihat Len dan Mikuo, menggigit bibirnya, dia langsung memerintahkan Gilgamesh dengan kasar.

"Gilgamesh! Bunuh mereka berdua! Gunakan gerbang Babylon hingga batas maksimalnya!"

Gilgamesh mengangguk, gerbang Babylon menutupi sekitarnya, hingga menutupi kegelapan langit dengan cahaya emas.

Len tidak peduli dengan Mikuo sekarang, Mikuo juga sama, yang ada di pikiran mereka berdua sekarang hanyalah cara mengalahkan Gilgamesh yang belum pernah terkalahkan.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 20 selesai~~~

Untuk Etimologi saya skip untuk chapter kali ini, chapter depan saya bakal jelasin sisa dua eldernya plus Gilgamesh, maaf kalo saya skip Etimologi lagi, ada tugas akhir Bahasa Indonesia, dan deadlinnya H-7 sebelum UAS tanggal 2 juni, memang masih lama, tapi mending saya antisipasi dari sekarang sebelum terlambat ^^

Untuk anonym review :

* * *

-To reviewer named Guest :

Makasih ya udah review ^^ Ini udah lanjut~~

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : Beyond The Boundaries – Unkown

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~__  
__O genkidesuka, Minna?_

Halo semua? Kabarnya baik kan? Ada sedikit pemberitahuan, sepertinya tanggal 25 saya pending fict ini satu chapter karena tanggal 25 sampai 30 saya ada urusan sekolah dan dikarantina di sana. Mungkin saya bisa curi-curi waktu ngerjain nih fict? Ya jangan terlalu berharap ya ^^ Andaikan saya kerjakan, pasti buat tanggal 25 itu hasilnya gak banyak, mungkin akan pendek.

Saya baru sadar, cara ganti jobnya Len agak absurd, tapi emang begitu maksud saya, Len bakal kehilangan sifat cool nya dan jadi orang yang blak-blakan sedangkan Oliver yang akan jadi cool di sini. Nanti saya jelasin kenapa bisa begitu ^^

_A __Fantasy Fict from me_

_~Heart and Soul~_

_Main pair : Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Special thanks to : Square-Enix and Tecmo_

_Summary :_

"_Aku melihat dunia baru, sebuah masa depan yang baru. Aku masuk ke dalam dunia __ini hanya untuk satu hal, sebuah kenangan, sebuah kenangan yang pernah aku buang, aku akan mengembalikannya walau aku akan menjadi abu sekalipun."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic) _: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING & RELEASE YOUR MIND!

Chapter 11 : Beyond The Boundaries – Unkown

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"_Babylon Gate_!"

Gilgamesh mengeluarkan lagi gerbang secara terus menerus di semua tempat, melemparkan segala jenis senjata seperti anak panah untuk membuat Len dan Mikuo terus menghindar tanpa menyerang. Miku sudah pergi bersama dengan menara penyihirnya, Len yang awalnya ingin mengejar Miku dan meninggalkan Gilgamesh pada Mikuo, berubah pikiran karena menurutnya melawan Gilgamesh lebih menyenangkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengejar kakak ku?!" Mikuo berteriak sambil terus menghindari hantaman serangan Gilgamesh.

"Oh? Jadi musuhku sekarang sok akrab denganku dan meminta bantuanku begitu?" Jawab Len dengan remeh, Mikuo langsung kesal sendiri dan mengabaikan Len.

"Kalian! Dasar anjing kampung! Hampiri dan hadapi aku!" Teriak Gilgamesh yang melayang di udara, Gilgamesh terus menyerang tanpa henti, setiap serangannya serasa ratusan anak panah hanya saja setiap 'panah' yang ia tembakkan adalah pedang, tombak, kapak dan semacamnya yang berbeda bentuk tiap-tiap senjatanya.

"Memang hebat Raja dari segala Raja, Gilgamesh dari mitologi Uruk. Tapi kami tidak bisa kalah hanya dengan serangan lemah seperti lemparan lembing begini." Len berhenti dari elakan yang daritadi ia lakukan, ia mengangkat tangannya sejajar dengan bahunya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Len menghampiri Gilgamesh dari jauh sambil menghindari serangan Gilgamesh. Enkidu yang masih meringkuk di kaki Gilgamesh mulai menggeram seraya Len mulai mendekat. Len menaikan pedangnya sejajar ke arah tubuh Gilgamesh.

"Kau mau apa? Meniruku? Pedang sependek itu tidak akan bisa sampai ke tempatku! Bwahahahaha!" Ejek Gilgamesh.

"Tch! Lihat saja!" Pedang Len tiba-tiba bergerak seperti memiliki mekanisme sendiri, bilah pedangnya berputar kebelakang dan masuk ke badan pedang yang ada di bawahnya. Gagang pedang Len mulai bergerak agak kebawah dan mengeluarkan pelatuk di antara badan pedang Len dan gagangnya. Dalam sekejap pedang Len berbentuk seperti senjata api.

"Apa itu?! Semua senjata adalah hartaku! Mereka adalah kepunyaanku! Tidak pernah aku melihat pedang dengan model seperti itu!" Gilgamesh terkejut dengan senjata Len.

"Nah, sekarang kau kuberitahu. Namanya Avalon, sebuah _gunblade_. Bersiaplah!"

Len menundukan kepalanya, disekitarnya muncul lingkaran sihir, Gilgamesh yang tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan langsung menyerang Len dengan membabi buta, tapi anehnya tidak ada satupun serangan Gilgamesh yang bisa mengenai Len. Semuanya terpental karena menabrak sesuatu seperti penghalang di sekitar tubuh Len.

"Wahai dewi perang, hantamlah musuhmu. Wahai Raja yang anggun, yang mati demi kepuasan hasratnya, yang mati dengan membawa kepercayaan rakyatnya, yang mati demi tujuan mulia. Bawalah tentaramu seperti penaklukan Iskandar yang hebat, seperti tangan raja Arthur yang membawa kejayaan Britania! Mengamuklah! _The Emperor_!"

Len menembakan sesuatu dari senjatanya, peluru itu bergerak lambat dan meledak menjadi lingkaran sihir super besar di antara langit Len dan Gilgamesh. Dari lingkaran sihir itu, muncul berbagai macam arwah para pahlawan perang berwujud roh yang mengelilingi Gilgamesh dalam lingkaran hitam. Gilgamesh siaga dan menaruh _Babylon Gate_ di sekitar tubuhnya, dalam sekali kejapan mata, terjadi adu hantam senjata besi di dalam lingkaran asap itu, antara yang dilakukan para arwah perang dengan senjata dari gerbang Babylon Gilgamesh.

Tanpa Gilgamesh sadar, salah satu arwah pahlawan ada yang menghancurkan pijakan Gilgamesh. Saat serangan berhenti, Gilgamesh terjatuh ke pasir.

"Beraninya kalian! Membuatku turun ke tanah yang sama seperti kalian para anjing kampung!"

Gilgamesh marah besar, ia memeganga Enkidi dan merubahnya menjadi sebuah senjata. Senjata pedang yang bilah pedangnya berputar, sama seperti yang digunakan untuk menembus tubuh Len.

"Ini adalah pedang dari Raja para Raja! Ea, dengan ini kalian akan hancur!"

Gilgamesh mengambil ancang-ancang sambil mengangkat pedangnya tinggi, angin disekitar mereka berubah dan menjadi sangat kencang.

"_Enuma Elish_!"

Angin seperti puting beliung keluar dari pedang Gilgamesh, dan parahnya angin itu memiliki lima kepala. Len dan Mikuo susah payah menghilangkan efek dari angin itu yang membawa badai pasir di daerah sekitar. Angin mereda, pasir menjadi menumpuk dimana-mana.

"Ukh... Dia sangat kuat,,," Len keluar dari salah satu gundukan pasir yang ada.

Mikuo tiba-tiba muncul di depan Len, ia menghadap ke arah dan menendang kepala Len dengan kakinya.

BUAK!

"Idiot! Aku salah membiarkan pertarungan ini dilakukan oleh orang lemah sepertimu saja."

Mikuo menyiapkan kedua belatinya, Kanshou dan Bakuya. Mikuo meletekan belatinya menyilang di depan dadanya. Lari Mikuo makin lama makin cepat hingga tidak terlihat.

"_Accelerate_."

Gilgamesh yang tidak waspada langsung diserang beruntun oleh Mikuo, gerakannya sangat-sangat cepat jangankan terlihat, bahkan goresan belatinya tidak memiliki bunyi. Gilgamesh yang tidak waspada mendapat luka serius di seluruh luka tubuhnya.

Len yang melihat keadaan itu tidak mau melepas peluang. Ia menyiapkan lagi senjatanya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Gilgamesh.

"Wahai dewa perang, anugrahkan pasukanmu dengan kekuatan. Wahai penjagal dan algojo, hukumlah mereka yang berdosa dengan tangan penuh darahmu, seperti Joan d' Arc yang dengan gagah berani membawa revolusi dan dengan anggunnya di ekseskusi! Hukumlah! _Judgement_!"

Len menembakkan sebuah peluru lagi, tapi anehnya peluru ini tidak membentuk _bullet line_, melainkan menjadi sebuah proyektil-proyektil yang menembaki Giglamesh dari segala arah. Mikuo yang sadar ketika disekitarnya ada sebuah benda yang menyerang membabi buta, langsung menghentikan seragannya. Setelah asap disekitar Gilgamesh hampir hilang, terlihat sebuah bayangan keluar dari asap itu. Gilgamesh melarikan diri dari pertarungan. Sudah merupakan hal biasa jika Gilgamesh tidak pernah menyelesaikan pertarungannya, baik itu berpeluang menang atau kalah.

Len melepas penatnya dengan merenggangkan tubuhnya, dia awalnya sudah ingin pergi karena panitia _Battle Royal_ tidak menunjukan keadaan seharusnya, seharusnya mereka berdia sudah kembali dari tadi. Tepat seperti dugaan Len kalau _Battle Royal_ dikacaukan oleh kedatangan Miku untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah ia 'pergi'.

Len sudah ingin melenggang pergi, tepat saat ia berbalik, mata Len membentuk lingkaran sihir. Len langsung mengeluarkan senjatanya dalam bentuk pedang dan menangkis serangan yang datang padanya. Mikuo menyerang Len dalam diam, andai Len tidak sadar, mungkin Len sudah tercabik-cabik entah seperti apa.

"Ouw? Sekarang si adik sudah berani melawanku lagi?" Ejek Len.

"Entah aku salah atau tidak, kau jadi lebih memuakkan dari yang terakhir kali ku kenal." Jawab Mikuo.

"Eh? Sejak kapan aku ingin mengenalmu?" Tanya Len, mengejek.

Mikuo geram dan kembali menyerang dengan cepat. Andaikan kemampuan pasif Len yang bernama _Sudden Vision_, tidak bekerja. Len tidak akan bisa menyadari serangan Mikuo yang sangat cepat.

Tepat saat Mikuo akan menghantam Len lagi, ada seseorang dengan jubah dan armor yang serba putih melerai mereka.

PRANG! PRANG!

"Orang lain?!" Len terkejut.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Mikuo.

Orang itu menarik kembali pedangnya yang bisa memanjang, _snake blade_. Len dan Mikuo baru melihat jenis senjata seperti itu di LoW. Orang itu membuka tudungnya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Perempuan?!" Len makin terkejut.

Mikuo memeriksa status perempuan berambut hijau itu dan melihat tulisan 'Saint' disana.

"Kau... Apa kau juga _fourth class_?"

Perempuan itu mengibaskan jubahnya dan menggenggam kedua senjatanya penuh bangga.

"Gumi, seorang _Sylph_, Aku adalah _fourth class_ pertama, seorang _Saint_ dari percabangan _White Knight_." Perkenalkan perempuan itu.

"Apa alasanmu menghentikan kami? Dan jangan bercanda! Kau adalah kelas keempat yang pertama?! Semuanya tahu jika penyihir di Izumo Tower adalah _fourth class_ per- !" Len langsung membungkan mulutnya, hampir saja dia membocorkan keadaan Miku. Mikuo dan perempuan bernama Gumi itu terlihat bingung. Len mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri, bodohnya dia. Saat Len melihat status Miku pada pertarungan sebelumnya, Miku masih memiliki simbol petualang dan memiliki kelas _Witch_. Yang menurut panduan _fourth class_ yang Len baca, merupakan kelas keempat dari cabang _Priest_ dengan kelas dasar _Acolyte_.

Len menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak boleh ceroboh seperti itu lagi. Len kembali menatap lurus perempuan di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau menghentika kami?" Tanya Len sekali lagi.

"Ini permintaan kakak ku." Jawab Gumi.

"Kakak?"

Saat Len bingung dengan kakak yang dimaksud Gumi, kelompok Oliver menemukan mereka di padang pasir _Gnoma_ yang sangat luas.

"Len!" Panggil Rin.

Oliver sudah menghampiri Len duluan, dan menepuk pundak Len.

"Terimakasih Gumi." Ucap Oliver kepada Gumi.

"Sama-sama, _onii-sama_." Jawab Gumi.

Saat itulah Len baru sadar kalau yang Gumi maksud kakak adalah Oliver.

"Ah! Jadi ka-kalian..."

"Itu benar Len, dia adikku."

Yukari, Rin dan Meiko langsung memeluk Len karena khawatir. Mikuo yang terasingkan melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tunggu Mikuo! Kau mau kemana?!" Tanya Yukari.

"Panggil aku Ark, dan aku tidak punya urusan di sini."

Mikuo menghilang dari jarak pandang. Sedangkan Len masih terus dipeluk Rin yang kelewat khawatir.

"Sekarang, jelaskan yang terjadi." Titah Oliver.

"Di sekolah, nanti siang. Kalian semua berkumpul di belakang sekolah saat istirahat makan siang. Akan ku jelaskan dan Rin, kau juga bisa ikut kami sekolah karena kau sudah aku daftarkan." Jawab Len.

Rin mengangguk dengan senang.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Di sekolah, Len menjelaskan semuanya dari awal. Tapi dia melewatkan keadaan dimana Miku ada di sana. Len hanya menceritakan kalau pertarungan mereka diganggu Gilgamesh dan seterusnya.

"Sepertinya LoW mulai tidak stabil... Mungkin kita harus berhenti masuk ke LoW sementara waktu." Ucap Oliver mengambil kesimpulan.

Semuanya hanya bisa mengangguk mengikuti. Entah sejak kapan, Oliver menjadi sosok pimpinan diantara mereka semua.

"Daripada itu, bisa kau kenalkan gadis yang waktu itu? Gumi ituloh." Senggol Len genit, Rin melihat Len dengan tatapan membunuh entah kenapa.

"Dia adik angkatku, namanya Gumilia Bernstein. Dia tinggal di Inggris, tapi sekarang katanya dia ingin ke Jepang menemuiku." Jawab Oliver tenang.

"Cie~~ Mau disamperin nih, cie~~" Ejek Len.

"Len, entah kenapa kau jadi sangat menjengkelkan." Ucap Oliver agak marah.

"Hehehe, maaf-maaf."

"Disamping itu, bagaimana kau bisa menjadi kelas keempat?" Tanya Oliver.

"Kau tidak pernah diceritakan oleh adikmu? Aku menjadi kelas keempat setelah menjawab teka-teki orang tua di Tokyo Dome waktu itu lah!" Jawab Len.

"Hiyama Kiyoteru maksudmu? Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau melewati semacam tes?" Tanya Oliver lagi.

"Aku tidak akan memberi tahu caranya, tapi aku akan memberi tahu sedikit, saat kau menyadari syarat pertama yaitu memecahkan teka-teki yang ada, kau akan di tes oleh perwujudan senjata yang akan kau pegang nanti. Dalam kasusku, aku dites oleh seorang wanita berambut pink yang membawa senjata api sekaligus pedang yang disebut _gunblade_. Saat kau sadar apa yang bisa menjadikanmu kuat, maka senjata yang tepat akan datang kepadamu. Tesnya tidak lebih dari 5 detik waktu di LoW, tapi rasanya kau di teter habis-habisan di sana! Gila!" Jelas Len.

.

.

.

Mereka semua kembali ke kelas saat bel berbunyi, sekarang waktu bebas untuk sekedar membuat kelompok belajar atau mengikuti kegiatan klub. Len dan Rin bersama di atap sekolah, menghabiskan sisa waktu yang ada.

"Len? Sepertinya kau berubah... Kau lebih riang..." Ucap Rin tiba-tiba.

"Pfft? Apa iya? Baguslah kalau kau rasa begitu! Kapan-kapan aku akan ajak Oliver bertanding lagi di kantin sekolah!" Jawab Len riang.

Pupil mata Rin tiba-tiba kehilangan sinar, ia ambruk di samping Len.

"Kau tidur Rin? Astaga..."

Samar-samar Len mendengar Rin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Dicampakkan, tidak punya keluarga, mengejar belas kasihan. Dilupakan, tersakiti, dibuang. Sampah, tidak berguna, menyedihkan. Len Kagamine."

Saat Len mendengarnya, tempramen Len tiba-tiba berubah. Len jadi merasa sangat marah mendengar perkataan Rin.

"Apa maksudmu Rin?! Jangan bercanda denganku! Kau! Rin! Rin!" Len berkali-kali mengguncang tubuh Rin, tapi tidak ada respon, saat Len melihat wajah Rin, Len sadar kalau Rin sudah seperti tubuh tidak bernyawa. Matanya terbuka tapi tidak memiliki sinar.

Len dengan sigap langsung mendengar denyut nadi Rin, tidak ada apa-apa. Tanpa pikir panjang, Len berlari membawa Rin mencari pertolongan. Saat Len dan Rin melewati sebuah lorong, di sana ada wanita dengan rambut panjang dan diikat _twintail _tersenyum dengan horror.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 11 selesai~~

Mungkin dua atau tiga chapter ke depan akan fokus lagi didunia nyata, jadi stay tune aja ya! XD

Saatnya Etimologi

* * *

Tiamat : Makhluk pembawa kehancuran di daerah Mesopotamia, salah satu lagi mitos yang memiliki bentuk tidak pasti di laut. Memiliki banyak bentuk berbeda, tapi yang paling terkenal adalah bentuk naga dari perkataan orang-orang di yunani. Di fict ini, Tiamat berbentuk seperti naga pastinya, dengan empat kaki dan sepasang sayap, warnanya abu-abu dan pengendali sihir angin, sebagai tambahan ada sebuah cincin besar di sekeliling lehernya. Merupakan dewa penjaga asli di daerah Elf.

Terror Tyrant : Salah satu (Lagi) yang saya ambil langsung dari FF series, tepatnya FF 12. Merupakan bentuk dinosaurus tertua yang pernah ada dan diketahui masih hidup di dalam gamenya. Di fict ini bentuknya masih tetap seperti dinosaurus ketimbang naga, dan spesifiknya berbentuk sepertu tyranosaurus. Salah satu yang terbesar kedua setelah Omega di fict ini. Menjadi penjaga asli di daerah Gnoma.

Gilgamesh (2nd encounter) : Gilgamesh seperit yang saya jelaskan, saya tahu dia dari FF series dan Fate series. Aslinya dia adalah raja kelima di mitologi Uruk (Modern Day Iraq) diketahui juga bernama Bilgamesh. Dimitoskan menjadi manusia setengah dewa yang bisa membangun Uruk kembali berjaya dalam semalam. Di Yunani, Gilgamesh muncul sebagai raja Babylon bernama Gilgamosh dan menjadi raja pertama yang menguasai semua harta di seluruh dunia. Di fict ini diperlihatkan kalau dia memiliki banyak senjata, aslinya itu merupakan prototype dari Gilgamesh di FF dan Fate series.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Sekarang jawab anonym review :

* * *

-To reviewer named Lia :

Baguslah kalau kamu senang ^^

Sering-sering mampir ya, makasih udah review :3

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


End file.
